Princess in Waiting
by Master Thief
Summary: Kirisawa Fuuko ran away in order to escape her upcoming marriage with someone she barely knows and worked in the Imperial Palace as a lady in waiting, not knowing that she actually brought herself closer to the man she was supposed to marry.
1. New Identity, New Job

**A/N: Greetings, minna-san! I'm here to bring you my 2nd multi-chaptered Flame of Recca fic. I hope you enjoy reading this one! Reviews and criticisms are very much appreciated since this is my first time to write an Alternate Universe (AU) fic C**

**SUMMARY: Kirisawa Fuuko ran away in order to escape her upcoming marriage with someone she barely knows and worked in the Imperial Palace as a lady in waiting, not knowing that she actually brought herself closer to the man she was supposed to marry.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied.**

**CHAPTER ONE-NEW IDENTITY, NEW JOB**

"Your name, please?"

"Uhm…Kiri—I, uhm…" Fuuko cleared her throat and excused herself "Yamaguchi Miyu, Sir." _I almost forgot that I'm no longer Kirisawa Fuuko. _

The interviewer smiled at the violet-haired interviewee. "Don't be so nervous. I'll be asking you only a few questions." Fuuko bowed down. The interviewer shifted his gaze back to the bio data "You're applying for a job in the Palace, am I right?"

"Hai!" Fuuko replied politely.

"It is stated here in your bio data that you're from Osaka. How come you don't have an Osakan accent?"

_What a stupid question. _Fuuko thought. "Well, Satomi-san, it's because I did not actually grew up in Osaka. I was born in Tokyo and my family moved to Osaka when I was 12 years old." _I hope he brought my story._

"I see," It was all Mr. Satomi, the head of the Human Resources Department of the Imperial Palace, could say. "Why are you applying for a job here in the Palace?" His eyes were still fixed on the bio data Fuuko submitted.

"Sir, well, you see, it's because I wanted to continue my studies in Tokyo University. I wanted to work here not because I wanted to see the Crown Prince or any member of the Royal Family but because I wanted to study once I have enough money, Sir. Kaachan and Otousan died in an accident and my relatives all live in other countries, thus, I only have myself to depend on." Fuuko replied, and then bowed down again. "I am willing to accept any job that you're going to give me, Sir. I promise to do my best in my job."

Satisfied by the answer given to him, Satomi smiled and placed Fuuko's bio data in a folder. "You are a very smart, Ms. Yamaguchi. I am very pleased by your answer. I will consult this to the Royal Family and ask if they're going to hire you or not. I will call you three days later to inform you if you have been accepted or not." Satomi extended his right arm.

Fuuko extended her left arm to shake Mr. Satomi's extended right arm. "Arigato gozamaisu, Sir." After the shaking of hands, Fuuko bowed down before she went out of the office. The lady guards, who guided Fuuko on her way to Mr. Satomi's office, once again accompanied her until she reached the palace gates. She thanked them before she walked away.

As she walked, Fuuko, now masquerading as Yamaguchi Miyu, couldn't help but laugh at what the interviewer told her. _What? Me? Very smart? And he was very convinced by my answers. I can't believe that an idiot is actually working in the Royal Palace. He actually bought everything that I've said in the interview earlier. _Some passersby were looking at her, thinking that she was a mental hospital escapee because she was laughing alone. Fuuko simply ignored them but she stopped laughing now. _This is now the beginning of my new life. My life as Yamaguchi Miyu. Gomen nasai, Kaasan, Otousan. I really don't want to be married to the man I don't even know._

She finally reached her new home. It was a small house that Fuuko rented. For a runaway "bride" with limited money, she has no choice but to rent but nevertheless, she was happy with her decision to live independently. Fuuko unlocked the door and went inside. She took a deep breath before proceeding to her room to change her clothes.

---

Kirisawa Fuuko, a seventeen year old high school graduate and an upcoming freshman college student in Tokyo University, ran away from home after finding out that her grandfather had agreed to an arranged marriage. She was supposed to marry the guy from a prominent family after graduating from high school. Her mother wanted to call off the engagement because she knew that Fuuko will not like it and will just hate them for that. But her father refused to do so.

"_Are you insane, Otousan?" Fuuko asked angrily. Her mother, who just finished drinking her tea, almost choked out what she had drank after hearing what her daughter had just said._

"_Fuuko!"_

_Fuuko looked at her mother, eyes full of anger "Kaachan! Arranged marriages are a thing of the past!" She looked back at her father, who was busy eating noodles "Otousan, please…"_

"_Forgive me but whether you like it or not, you're going to marry him. It was your grandfather's last wish before he died. We can't just fail him. And what are we going to tell the family of the man? They kept their promise and we're going to keep ours. End of discussion." Mr. Kirisawa stood up and walked away, completely ignoring his daughter. 'Forgive me Fuuko. I know you're going to hate me for this but we can't just say no. We need to keep the promise or else, our family will be put to shame. You don't want that to happen, right?' Mr. Kirisawa said to himself._

"_OTOUSAN!!!" Fuuko yelled angrily. Tears are now coming out of her eyes. "Otousan…you do love me, right?"_

_Mr. Kirisawa looked back "Of course, my dear. Your Otousan loves you so much."_

_Fuuko showed a weak smile. "If you really love me, you will call off my engagement to that man. You will not have a second thought calling off the engagement arranged by grandpa, right? Besides, the family of the man can always choose another bride, right? I am not the only woman in this world."_

_Mr. Kirisawa pitied his daughter but he tried not to show off any emotion. He turned away but before he walked out of the kitchen, he said "I've spoken with the family of your soon-to-be fiancé. They're planning to introduce him to you next month." He took a deep breath before finally leaving the kitchen._

_Tears continued to run down on her face. Fuuko knelt down on the floor, covered her face with her hands and cried some more in anger and frustration. Mrs. Kirisawa stood up and knelt down beside her daughter. She wrapped her arms around her weeping daughter. "Fuu-chan…"_

_Fuuko uncovered her face and looked at her mother "Otousan…I hate him. I hate him! I HATE HIM!!!" The younger woman yelled angrily. Mrs. Kirisawa couldn't help but cry. "Tell me mother, what's so special with that arranged marriage?! Why did grandpa do that?"_

"_I don't know the exact story, Fuu-chan but your Otousan told me that it's because the family of the man you're going to marry has very close ties with our family when your grandpa was still alive."_

"_So what if the two families were close?"_

"_It's because of this closeness that the heads of these families, after the first son of the other family was born, decided that should my first child's a girl, you two will get married after your graduation from high school. And it turned out that you were indeed a girl." Mrs. Kirisawa took a deep breath before speaking again. "Fuuko, whatever happens don't hate your father. He loves you but he can't do anything to call this off. The other family kept their promise. And also, it was your Grandpa's last wish before he died. If only I can change his decision…"_

_Fuuko looked at her mother and showed a weak smile. "We can always talk to Otousan, right?"_

'_Yeah but…you know him. Once he has made a decision, he'll—Fuuko? Fuuko?" Fuuko stood up and walked away. Mrs. Kirisawa also stood up. She called her daughter but she ignored her._

_Fuuko went to her room and cried in anger and frustration. She stayed in her room all day. Her parents called her but she ignored them. Her mother attempted to talk to her but Fuuko also ignored her mother. For several days, Fuuko didn't speak to them, even bothering to see them. She hated them. She hated not only her Otousan but also her Kaachan. She thought her Kaachan could do something to call off her engagement but Mrs. Kirisawa did nothing._

Her resentment towards her parents led to Fuuko's decision to pack up her clothes and run away from home. Because she was so sure that they will look for her, Fuuko decided to change her name to Yamaguchi Miyu. She wanted to dye her hair because of its unique color but since she only had a little money with her, Fuuko decided to spend it instead on renting an apartment that will be her new home. She also decided not to enroll in the Tokyo University this semester since she will now depend on herself, thus, coming to a decision to apply for a job. Fuuko applied in several companies but they all rejected her because she's either underage or she lacked the skills and experience necessary. Another reason was that the workplace was full and doesn't need another worker. Frustrated, Fuuko decided to apply for a job in the Imperial Palace although she wasn't sure that there's an available job for her. She just hoped that there was an available one, even if the job was to clean the entire palace, she'll grab it.

_---_

Imperial Palace, the Crown Prince's room…

The Prince was reading a book when someone knocked on the door. He said "Come in" and the door opened. Upon seeing the familiar old man, the Prince stopped reading stood up and stared at the view on the large window. "What is it? I suppose it is about that marriage that my grandfather arranged before he died."

"The family of your soon-to-be bride has sadly announced that their daughter is missing. Your meeting with her has been cancelled and will only be scheduled once they found her." Takashi, the Imperial palace secretary informed the Crown Prince.

The Prince didn't bother to look at the older man. His eyes were still fixed on the view on the window of his room. "Not yet a bride and already decided to run away."

"Mr. Kirisawa said that his daughter got mad at him after telling her about this arrangement. One week later, he found out that she actually ran away. They're now searching for her. The Empress also ordered to do a search." Takashi gave a picture to the prince. "Here's her picture. Should you find her, kindly inform us. Even your mother, the Empress is worried about her."

"Takashi-san, the Empress is not worried about her. She's worried because the wedding might not go on, thus, they'll let me choose my bride instead." He then stared at the picture. He was surprised at how "plain-looking" she was. "Monkey…" he muttered. The prince gave back the picture to Takashi.

"Did you say something, Tokiya-Ojisama?"

"It's nothing. If you don't need anything else, you may leave the room now." He replied coldly. Takashi bowed down before he went out of the Prince's room. Tokiya, the Crown Prince with long, silver bluish hair, sat down on the couch where he sat earlier. "I can't believe that my grandfather chose a monkey to be my future wife." _Have they forgotten that the Crown Prince can actually choose a bride? I thought they knew the rules like the back of their hands. _He went out of his room. The bodyguards outside his room followed him when they saw him. Tokiya stopped walking and glared at them. "I told you before, right? You mustn't stay outside my room and guard me like a prisoner."

One of the bodyguards spoke. "Forgive us, Tokiya-ojisama. The Empress told us that we should guard you even if you were just inside the palace. We told her that you ordered us not to guard you anymore but she insisted. Gomen nasai, Ojisama."

"Does she still think that I'm a kid?" He muttered. He continued walking and headed outside. A black car was waiting for him outside. The driver bowed down and opened the car door for Tokiya. The bodyguards rode on the other black car behind.

"Where to, Ojisama?" The driver asked politely.

"To _her_..." Tokiya replied coldly. "I'm sure you already know who I am referring to."

"Hai." The driver went inside the car, started the engine, and left the palace.

----

Three days later…

Fuuko was busy cleaning her room when her cellular phone rang. She quickly stopped dusting her things and reached for her phone, hoping the call was from the Palace. Fuuko cleared her throat before she pressed the answer button. "Hello?"

"Yamaguchi-san, this is Mr. Satomi from the Human Resources Department of the Palace. I called to inform you that you have been given a job in the Imperial Palace. Since you said you are willing to accept any job, you are now the lady in waiting of the Emperor's eldest daughter, Princess Mifuyu. Come to my office tomorrow so that I could explain to you what you are going to do."

Fuuko's eyes opened wide in surprise. "Really? I now have a job? Oh thank you so much, Satomi-san! I will come to your office tomorrow, I assure you." Fuuko replied happily.

"Yes. You are welcome. See you tomorrow then. Goodbye."

"Goodbye and thanks again, Satomi-san." The caller on the other line ended the call as well as Fuuko. After she pressed the end button on her phone, she jumped and shouted "YES!" _I now have a job! This is it! I now have a new identity and a new job as well._

**Author's Note: I know there's no Tokiya and Fuuko encounter yet but it will happen soon…so soon. In the next chapter? I don't know. Maybe. :)**

**Ojisama is the Japanese for Prince, by the way. Its female equivalent is Ojousama :)**

**END OF CHAPTER ONE. Reviews, please! I really wanted to know what you think of my new story. Thanks in advance!**


	2. Rejection and Encounter

**CHAPTER TWO-REJECTION AND ENCOUNTER**

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I wanna apologize in advance for most of them will be OOC. **

**Yan-chan: Too lazy to sign in, eh? Thanks for your review. Yeah, this fic is kinda like Princess Hours but I modified it so that it will fit the FoR theme. And Fuuko is not really plain-looking. It was just Tokiya's comment when he saw the picture. **

**Carmela: Thanks! I hope you enjoy reading this one!**

**To the other reviewers: I've sent my replies to your reviews. I hoped you receive it. Again, thank you!**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied.**

Tokiya, now in _her _home, entered the piano room after the maid informed him that the person he was looking for is inside the aforementioned room. The maid, after the prince closed the door, giggled for he thanked him. The bodyguards gave her suspicious looks. She quickly apologized to them and left.

Yanagi, who was playing the piano, stopped for a while after Tokiya entered. She stood up and bowed down to him to show respect.

Tokiya smiled at her, a gesture only Yanagi and a few privileged people around him could see. "Playing that solo piece again?"

Yanagi blushed and turned her face away from him. "Uhm…you know that it's my favorite piano piece." She looked back at him. "What are you doing here, by the way? This is an unexpected visit…Tokiya." She went towards the window and sat down on one of the chairs in front of it. "You may sit down." Yanagi told him and gave Tokiya a smile. He sat down on the chair beside her.

There was a moment of silence. No one spoke for five long minutes. The silence was so deafening yet no one bothered to break the ice. It was only destroyed when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" said Yanagi. The maid from a while ago, entered with a tray on her hands. It was one of Tokiya's bodyguards who opened the door for the maid. "Arigato, Sir!" the maid said. The maid went to the table in front of Tokiya and Yanagi and placed the teapot and teacups. After pouring both cups with tea, Yanagi thanked the maid. The latter bowed down before she exited the room. Yanagi get one of the cups and drank the tea. Tokiya did the same.

After emptying the cup, Yanagi putted the cup back to the table. She looked at the Prince in front of him. "You still haven't told me why you are here."

Tokiya took a deep breath before opening his mouth to speak "It's because…"

---

Imperial Palace…

"Uhm…do I really have to wear this?" Fuuko asked Mr. Satomi, pointing to the pink kimono she was wearing. She tied her hair neatly with her bangs remained untied. Mr. Satomi simply smiled.

"Most of the female servants in the palace, except for the female bodyguards, wear kimonos. You know how traditional the Royal Family is."

"I know, sir, but…pink?" Fuuko, who named herself Miyu, hated the color pink. She thinks that it was too feminine for her taste.

Mr. Satomi chuckled. "Why, Miyu-chan? You don't like pink? It's the princess' favorite color and she ordered that every servant working under her should wear pink."

Fuuko was surprised. "Even the bodyguards?"

"Except for the bodyguards of the Princess, of course." Mr. Satomi looked at his wristwatch. "We better go now to the Princess. She's expecting you." He and Fuuko went out of the office and proceeded to the Princess' room. As they reached the door to her room, Mr. Satomi knocked on the door. The voice of a woman from inside asked who he was. "Mifuyu-ojousama, I am Mr. Satomi from the Human Resources Department. I am here together with your new lady in waiting."

A minute later, someone opened the door. She was one of the female bodyguards of the Princess. "You may come inside." The bodyguard said politely. Fuuko and Mr. Satomi went inside. They both bowed down upon seeing the Princess. The Princess smiled at them.

"It's been a while since you last visited me, Satomi-san. And I'm glad you found a new lady for me." She looked at the other woman. "I'm Mifuyu! And you are?"

_What a strange Princess. I thought all princesses inside this palace are all serious. _As gestured by the Princess, Fuuko stood up properly and introduced herself. "I'm Yamaguchi Miyu, Ojousama. I am your new lady in waiting. I promise I'll do everything you asked me to do." As she stared at the Princess, Fuuko felt that she had seen the Princess before though it was just the first she saw the Emperor's only daughter in person.

Mifuyu smiled again at her. "You don't need to be so formal, Miyu-san." She looked back at Mr. Satomi. "Satomi-san, thank you very much."

Mr. Satomi stood up properly but he bowed his head again. "It's a pleasure to serve you, Mifuyu-ojousama." He looked at his wristwatch again. "Forgive me but I need to go now, my lady." He looked at Fuuko. "Miyu-chan, good luck on your job and do your best." He bowed down again at Mifuyu before exiting the room together with the female bodyguard who opened the door a while ago. The latter closed the door.

There was a moment of silence.

The Princess cleared her throat before speaking. "Miyu-san? Why are you so quiet?"

"Huh? Uhm…" Fuuko quickly bowed down. "Forgive me, Ojousama. It's just that…"

Mifuyu blinked, wondering why her new lady is apologizing. "What is it?"

Fuuko took several deep breaths before answering the Princess' question. "You looked like someone. If you'll be together, I'm sure people would think that you are identical twins, my lady."

"Huh? Who is that person you're referring to, Miyu-san?"

"Uhm…she is…how will I say this…ah…uhm…" Fuuko chuckled nervously, wondering how she was going to tell the Princess about this. She mentally slapped herself. _Watch your mouth next time, Fuuko!! _"She's a close friend, my lady."

"May I know her name, Miyu-san? I'm really curious."

"Mifuyu-ojousama, her name is…"

---

"Yanagi…"

"Tokiya…" Yanagi started, with her eyes on his. "…you must be joking. Coming to my home and then suddenly asking me to marry you, you are indeed joking."

"Yanagi, this is not a joke." He looked away from her. "My grandfather, the Emperor before my father, has set me up in an arranged marriage with the granddaughter of his close friend. And…my bride has run away after finding out about this. Before they could find her, I am now proposing to you. Marry me, Yanagi."

"Tokiya, aren't you too young to get married?"

"I know. But, it is very common for young members of royal family to get married. Usually, the next in line to the throne can marry once he or she reaches the age of eighteen."

Yanagi returned to the piano, sat down in the chair in front of it and started playing a piece. Tokiya listened to the tune as he waited patiently for Yanagi's answer. Would it be yes? Or would it be no? The Prince hoped for the first option. After the brunette stopped playing the piece, she looked back at the Prince, who was still there. "You know that my dream is to be a pianist. And I promised myself that I will not get married until I reached my goal of being one of the best pianists in the world. Forgive me, Tokiya. I hope we're still friends after this." She smiled at him before she stood up and exited the piano room. The bodyguards of the prince all bowed down at her as a sign of respect. Meanwhile, the Prince stared at the piano for several minutes with sadness on his face before exiting the room. As he stepped out of the room, the bodyguards immediately bowed down at him.

"We're leaving." He told the bodyguards coldly.

---

The Princess went out of the music room after her violin lessons had ended. Fuuko bowed down and immediately followed her together with two female bodyguards. Fuuko hastily walked and slowed down when she was beside the Princess. "Uhm…forgive me for being rude, Ojousama, but, why do you have bodyguards? You're just inside the palace and yet they're still guarding you." She whispered.

Mifuyu chuckled lightly. "My parents are so overprotective. They ordered that there should be at least two bodyguards with me and my younger brother. My younger brother scolded his bodyguards once but they went back to their job because mother got mad at them for not doing their jobs."

"I see." It was all she could say. Fuuko then noticed that Mifuyu was carrying two heavy books. "Oh forgive me, ojousama! Let me bring these heavy books."

"Huh? You mean these? No, I can manage. Thanks for your concern, Miyu-san." Fuuko, however, insisted that she's the one who should carry the books for her. The Princess gave up and gave the books to her lady in waiting. "Thanks. By the way, we'll go to the library. Self-study time, as what my tutor told me." They reached the stairs and descended to proceed to their destination, the Palace Library. The Princess entered the Library as well as Fuuko. Her bodyguards remained outside and closed the door for the Princess.

Mifuyu sat down on the table near the World History section and grabbed a book that Fuuko brought for her a while ago. Fuuko, while the Princess is reading and taking down some notes, headed to the door and was about to exit when Mifuyu called her.

"What is it, Ojousama?"

"I forgot something in my room. I hope you don't mind if you'll get it for me. It's a pink notebook. It was in the bedside table, Miyu-san."

"I will get it now, Mifuyu-ojousama." Fuuko replied politely before she exited the Library. She hastily headed to the Princess' room. Fuuko quickly found the notebook. It was in the bedside table. Fuuko grabbed the notebook and went out of the room to return to the library.

---

Tokiya scowled when he saw his bodyguards still following him even though he was already inside the palace. He stopped walking and looked at his bodyguards. The leader of the bodyguards immediately asked the Prince if he needed something.

"Back off."

"But, ojisama…we are ordered by the Empress that…" Tokiya glared upon hearing his explanation. He bowed down instead of continuing his explanation. "We'll go outside. Just call us if you need anything."

Tokiya grunted before he walked away, leaving his bodyguards behind. The leader of the bodyguards took a deep breath. _The Prince can be very scary sometimes. Just what the hell happened at Sakoshita-san's home and he suddenly became grumpier than usual? _He looked at his two subordinates. "Let's go."

"Yes, sir!" The two bodyguards answered and they went outside of the palace, waiting for orders from the Prince or other members of the Family.

_I promised myself that I will not get married until I reached my goal of being one of the best pianists in the world. Forgive me, Tokiya. I hope we're still friends after this._

Those words Yanagi have told him a while ago were still on his mind. He didn't love her because of the friendship that they shared since they were kids. He loved her as a woman. Tokiya, ever since he realized that he loves her, wanted her and only her as his wife. She was almost, if not completely, perfect. Yanagi came from a prominent family. She is beautiful, intelligent, talented, and a modest person. She possesses almost all of the qualities a man wanted in a woman. He haven't met the woman his grandfather wanted to marry but seeing the picture is enough for Tokiya to conclude that she is the exact opposite of Yanagi. Until now, he's wondering why the late Emperor, his grandfather chose such woman for him. But he didn't care. He decided to go to his room and rest. He was relieved that the bodyguards decided to leave him alone. He can rest without the feeling of being treated like a prisoner in his own room.

His mind was filled with so many thoughts that he didn't notice that there was a running woman wearing a kimono. That woman didn't notice him either because she was too busy running. Fuuko has probably forgotten that she was wearing a kimono that she stepped on its hem, losing her balance completely and she stumbled, her body falling on the guy in front of him...which surprised the latter.

Taken aback by what he saw, Tokiya quickly wrapped his arms around the falling woman in front of him.

**A/N: The reason behind the fic's title is because she is the lady in waiting of Princess Mifuyu and at the same time, she'll be the new Crown Princess should she agree to marry Tokiya. There's another reason but I won't reveal it to you for now.**

**The chapter title is in reference to Yanagi's rejection of Tokiya's marriage proposal and his first encounter with her future (?) wife.**

**END OF CHAPTER TWO. Review or no update? Take your pick! C:**


	3. Homecoming

**CHAPTER THREE-HOMECOMING **

**Malo: Thanks for your review. Are you sure that there will be a wedding? LOL whatever just ignore that but again, thank you.**

**Everyone else: There's a problem right now with alerts and I don't know why but I've sent my review replies to all of you. Thanks!**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied.**

What Tokiya did to Fuuko didn't help to stop the fall. Instead of just holding her arms to support her and help Fuuko rebalance herself, he hugged her and even pulled the falling woman closer to him.

She was already in a panic mode and that was the primary reason why she gently pushed the man in front of him who suddenly hugged her without hesitation. What they did to each other contributed to accident that hit the two of them. They both fell on the floor, Fuuko on top of Tokiya. The two were on that position for several seconds. No one was around so no one bothered to help both of them.

Fuuko, after several seconds, quickly got up upon realizing what happened to her and to the man who suddenly hugged her. As Fuuko stood up, the guy, who happened to be the Crown Prince, stood up as well. But instead of asking her if she was alright, as what Fuuko had expected from him, Tokiya glared at her, which surprised the woman.

"I know that a servant like me is not supposed to be rude but why are you glaring at me like you're gonna kill me or something? You're the one who caused this accident yet you're the one who got the guts to look at me like that?" Fuuko asked calmly, annoyance slightly obvious from the tone of her voice.

Tokiya, obviously in a bad mood today because of what happened earlier, was shocked at what she told him. "What did you just say, lady? I'm the one who caused this accident? If you haven't been running around like a child this accident could have been prevented."

"Running around like a child? For your information, I was running because I need to give this notebook to the Princess right now so if you don't mind, please excuse me!" Fuuko answered, stuck out her tongue and walked away.

_What a shameless servant. Doesn't she know that I am THE Crown Prince of Japan? She sure had the guts to talk to me like that. _He thought. As he walked away from the place of accident, his bodyguards suddenly came. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay out of my way."

"Forgive us, Ojisama. We just heard something so we decided to check on you to see if you're alright. It seems like you're still in one piece."

"Please, I'm no longer a kid. Leave me alone." Tokiya replied before he left. His bodyguards all scratched their heads and returned to where they came from earlier.

When he entered his room and closed the door, the Prince realized something.

The woman from earlier somehow looked familiar to him.

---

"Miyu-san, what took you so long?" Mifuyu asked

Fuuko bowed down apologetically "Forgive me, Ojousama. A…accident happened." She handed over the notebook to the Princess. "Here's your notebook, my lady. Forgive me for not giving it to you on time."

"Accident? Are you alright? What happened?" Mifuyu asked worriedly. "Are you hurt?"

_She really is a weird princess. _"I'm alright, my lady. Thank you very much for your concern."

"That's good to hear. Anyway, I will continue studying now. You may take a break if you want." Mifuyu smiled at her when she noticed the surprise and hesitance on her lady's face. "Miyu-san, I can manage. Just take a break. I'll just call you if I needed something. You've done enough for today."

"But, my lady…"

"Just go ahead, ok?" She smiled again at Fuuko. "I don't have to rely to you all the time. Go ahead and take a break. That's an order." Although reluctant, Fuuko bowed down and left the library. As she closed the door behind her, Fuuko quickly went to the restroom to wash her face.

_First, a weird princess and a while ago, an egoistic, annoying, arrogant guy who is he by the way? And what's next? This Palace sure is VERY weird. Am I really working for the Royal Family of Japan? _Fuuko told herself as she fixed her hair. _But I don't care. As long as I have a good job, the weirdness of this Family doesn't matter to me. _

_Please don't look for me anymore. You will no longer find Kirisawa Fuuko. You'll only find Yamaguchi Miyu._

With sadness etched on her face, Fuuko left the restroom and went back to her work.

---

It's been two months since Fuuko, now using the name Yamaguchi Miyu, started working in the Imperial Palace as Princess Mifuyu's lady in waiting. Because of her perseverance and dedication in her work, she gained the trust of the Princess and eventually, the Royal Family. She already met most of the members of the Royal Family except for one-the Crown Prince. Fuuko thought that the Prince must be in a boarding school and that he was too busy studying that he doesn't even bother to come home and visit his family. Or maybe, his family is the one who visits him but Fuuko never saw any member leave the country. She wanted to ask the Princess about this but she thought that it is rude and as a servant, she must not meddle with the family affairs.

What Fuuko didn't know is that she already met the Prince.

Fuuko was brushing Princess Mifuyu's hair when the latter called Fuuko. "What is it, Ojousama?"

"I'm sure you were wondering why you haven't seen my younger brother around, Miyu-san."

Although reluctant to tell the truth, Fuuko still nodded. "Is he studying abroad, Ojousama?"

"No. He's just studying in Tokyo University." Mifuyu checked her hair in the mirror before she continued speaking. "The reason why he doesn't show himself up to everyone here in the Palace and even to the people of Japan is because he has a lot of responsibilities as a Crown Prince and the future Emperor. Once he comes home from school, he automatically locks himself up in his room to study together with our tutor. His servants just bring the food to his room whenever he wanted to eat."

_What a boring life he has. _Fuuko thought. "What about during Sundays? I'm sure he doesn't lock himself up in his room all day."

"On Sundays, we usually hang out together…but that was before."

Fuuko neatly tied Mifuyu's hair in a bun with the hair stick, with its color perfectly matches the color of the kimono the Princess is wearing. "Before? What do you mean?"

Mifuyu stood up after checking her reflection in the mirror. She faced Fuuko, who immediately lowered her head when she turned to face her. "I don't know why but he became distant to us. He stopped joining the family get-together during Sundays. Instead, he stays in his room all day to, as what he told me, do his responsibilities in preparation to his succession to the throne. I don't know what really happened to him but he became this."

"Did he tell you that he has problems, my lady?" The Princess shook her head sadly. Seeing the sadness on the face of Mifuyu, Fuuko apologized to her "I shouldn't have asked about your brother, Ojousama. Forgive me for meddling."

"Ah, it's alright. I'm glad that you listened to me. By the way, Kaasan told me that you should have your vacation."

Fuuko blinked "Vacation, my lady? What do you mean?"

"Silly. A time out from your work, of course, Miyu-san. Don't tell me you're planning to work here everyday 24 hours a day, seven days a week without taking a rest." Fuuko told the Princess that she doesn't need a vacation but Mifuyu insisted that she needed a vacation and this was the result.

_I don't need a vacation. Why the weird Princess did force me to take a vacation? Oh well, at least this is a chance to have a long rest. _Fuuko said to herself. _Wait…what if I take a peek at our home? A homecoming, I guess…but I will not go back home. I will just check Kaasan and Otousan if they're all right._

---

"I am here…" Fuuko muttered when she reached the street where their house was located. _I just hope that no one recognizes me. _She wore a cap and used it to hide her face and her hair, which has a very unique color. She slowly walked while trying to calm herself down. _I will just take a look, that's all. I will not show myself up to them. You don't need to feel very nervous, Fuuko-chan. _Fuuko said to herself. She took several deep breaths before she started walking again. When she felt much better, Fuuko continued walking until she finally reached her destination-her home. A lot of memories started to come from her mind, which made her feel a bit nostalgic. Fuuko, however shook this feeling. _I am here not to return home! _Fuuko was surprised to see that the gate of their home is opened and that there are so many people coming to their home. She wondered if there was a party or some get-together of her relatives. Curiosity taking over, Fuuko took a peek on their home. She noticed that most of the visitors, if not all, are wearing black. Her eyes opened wide in shock. _Did someone died? _She asked herself. Fuuko tried to listen to the people's conversations, hoping she might pick up some news. She heard one of her uncles speak and she tried to listen.

What her uncle said surprised Fuuko very much. Fuuko almost fainted because of the shocking news.

**Author's notes: You may have noticed it but I am a bit fast in updating this fic. It's because I am not overloaded yet. I am using this opportunity of having a free time to write and update. However, once I've become overloaded, updating will be slower than usual. I hope you understand that. Thank you very much.**

**END OF CHAPTER THREE. Reviews, please!**


	4. Sad News

**CHAPTER FOUR-SAD NEWS**

**Most of the reviewers of this fic noticed the obvious similarity of the plot to the Korean drama Princess Hours/Goong (Korean title). However, let me remind you that this is NOT Princess Hours FoR version. Yeah, the plot was inspired by this Korean drama but I made some major changes. Besides, I already have in mind what will happen in the succeeding chapters, even the ending. Anyway, enough talk. Thanks for the reviews, by the way. Here's the new chap.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied.**

A man clad in black suit entered the room and bowed down in front of the lady clad in elegant traditional kimono who was busy reading scrolls from the past. The Empress glanced at the man who just entered the room and continued reading.

"Your Imperial Majesty…I've received some news from the Kirisawa Family."

The Empress putted down the scroll and looked at the man in front of him. "Speak, Saicho. Is it about the soon-to-be Crown Princess? Have Miki and her team found her?"

"Unfortunately, your majesty, they haven't found the Lady yet but that was not the news."

"Then, what is the news that you brought, Saicho?"

"It is about Lady Fuuko's mother. This is a very unfortunate event, your majesty but I know that somehow, this will help us find the Lady."

"What do you mean that this unfortunate event that you speak will help us find the Crown Princess?"

"Your majesty, the mother of the Crown Prince's fiancée…she…"

---

_When? How? Why? What happened? Is this a joke? _Her mind was bombarded with so many questions regarding the news she heard from her uncle. She was hoping that it was just a joke and that everything's fine. If that was a joke, it is certainly not a good and funny one. And Fuuko's ready to kick her uncle once she confirmed that it was just a cruel joke. Hopefully.

She was busy in peeking in her home when someone tapped her shoulders. She almost jumped in total shock. The one who tapped her shoulders was shocked at Fuuko's reaction as well. However, she smiled when Fuuko turned to face her.

_Yanagi?! _

"Excuse me, miss? Are you a friend of Kirisawa family, too?" Yanagi asked and she immediately noticed the hair of the person in front of her and through its unique color "Fuuko-chan? Is that you?"

_Oh no! Damn this hair. _Fuuko said to herself. Because she was recognized by her friend, she decided to remove her cap, revealing fully her face and letting her hair move freely. "You were able to recognize me quickly, eh? What happened here by the way?"

Yanagi's smile immediately turned into a frown. Fuuko asked her why but the brunette was very reluctant to tell her friend what had happened. She struggled to control the tears that were trying to come out from her eyes. Frustrated, Fuuko grabbed Yanagi's shoulders and asked her what happened.

"Please tell me, Yanagi. What happened? What the hell happened here when I was away?"

"Fuuko-chan," Yanagi took a deep breath. "Mrs. Kirisawa…Mrs. Kirisawa died!"

Fuuko blinked, surprised by what her friend told her "Yanagi, it's a joke, right? Tell me that this is just a joke!"

"No. Forgive me, Fuuko-chan. Until now, I was hoping that this is just a dream and that I will wake up afterwards but, no…your mom died. Because of depression, Mrs. Kirisawa got sick and because of her weak will, she…she died." Fuuko immediately hugged her friend. "Fuuko-chan…"

"Yanagi…she died because of me! It's my fault that she died!" She continued to cry in her friend's arms. Yanagi stroked her hair while she let Fuuko cry.

After Fuuko released her sadness and frustration to her friend, Fuuko pulled away from Yanagi, took a deep breath and slowly entered their house to see her mother. Yanagi followed her.

As she entered the house, her relatives and family friends, the visitors, stopped talking and all shifted their gazes to the purple-haired woman who came, as if she was an angel who came to save their souls. The silence, however, was only temporary. Those who were able to quickly recognize Fuuko, started to exchange whispers. Fuuko had no idea what those visitors were talking about but she was sure that she was the topic. She quickly glared at one of her cousins, the one she first saw exchanging whispers with another cousin of hers. The two stopped when Fuuko looked at their direction and quickly bowed down as a sign of apology, expecting an apology from the daughter of the head of the family. However, Fuuko ignored them and immediately went inside the house together with her friend. After the purple-haired woman entered, the cousins continued to exchange whispers.

"That bitch…just because she's the daughter of Uncle Syuichiroh it doesn't mean that she has the right to treat us like that." The 18-year-old cousin of Fuuko said angrily to her sister, Fuuko's other cousin.

"I heard that she's already engaged." The other said

"What? She's younger than me yet she's the first one who got engaged? Who is the _unlucky _fiancé of hers?"

"I don't know but I heard that she was supposed to marry the…" The two stopped when they saw a woman and two men all wearing suits. The woman with black, shoulder-length hair wearing a pair of sunglasses approached them, which somehow made the two tensed.

"Excuse me? This is the Kirisawa residence, am I right?"

Although tensed, the two nodded politely. The older one spoke. "This is the home of the leader of the Kirisawa family."

"I see." The woman removed her sunglasses. "Is Mr. Kirisawa here?"

"Yes." Before she could continue talking, the woman and her two companions went inside the house. The sisters sighed.

"Just who the hell they are? They look like goons."

"First, Fuuko-sama and now those goons-like people. Who's next? The Emperor of Japan?"

---

"The Prince? Where is he, sir?" Aki, the secretary to the Emperor asked the leader of Tokiya's bodyguards.

The leader bowed down. "Aki-san, the Prince is in the library together with the Princess."

"Thanks." She bowed down before she left and went to the library to visit the Prince. After hearing the Princess said 'come in'. Mifuyu stopped reading and greeted Aki.

"Tokiya-ojisama. Mifuyu-ojousama" Aki bowed down as a sign of respect.

Tokiya looked up to see who it was. "And now, the secretary to the Emperor. Are you really that excited about that wedding that even you, who rarely visits me and Oneesan, came to see me."

"Tokiya!" Mifuyu called and gave her younger brother a glare. Tokiya simply shrugged his shoulders and continued reading. Mifuyu looked back at Aki and apologized. "Forgive my brother, Aki-san."

"Ah, it's alright, Ojousama. Forgive me, Ojisama. It's just that we received sad news from the Kirisawa Family. Mrs. Kirisawa died two days ago because of heart attack. His Imperial Majesty, the Emperor, asked you to visit the family of your future wife to express our sincerest condolences. According to the Emperor, this is also the opportunity to meet Lady Fuuko's father."

"A very unfortunate event, Aki-san." Mifuyu replied sadly. "By the way, have they found Fuuko?"

"Unfortunately, my lady, Miki-neesan's team hasn't found the Lady yet. But this sad event might help in their search for Lady Fuuko. Miki-neesan went to the Kirisawa residence to speak with Mr. Kirisawa and hopefully, find the Lady there."

"The head of the female bodyguards are already there, I see. There's no more reason for me to go there." Tokiya stood up and went out of the Library. Mifuyu sighed.

"Mifuyu-ojousama, looks like the Crown Prince isn't interested in the wedding. But how come he agreed to marry Lady Fuuko?"

"I don't know. Even I, his older sister, don't understand him sometimes."

---

Fuuko stared at the black and white picture of her late mother. She grabbed it and cried once again. Yanagi, who was sitting beside her purple-haired friend, patted Fuuko's back to comfort her.

"Kaasan! Forgive me! Forgive me. I am the reason why you died." Her eyes were still fixed on the picture." She noticed that the family servants and other relatives are around the room. "Leave me and Yanagi alone." They all bowed down and left, as what Fuuko told them.

"Fuuko…" A voice from behind said.

Fuuko stopped crying and looked up to see who it was. "Otousan…"

**Author's Notes: Someone said that this was a Princess Hours rip-off. Again, this is NOT Princess Hours Flame of Recca version. To anonymous reader, whoever you are, don't read this if you don't like this fic.**

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR. REVIEWS, PLEASE!**


	5. Found You!

**CHAPTER FIVE-FOUND YOU!**

**Author's Notes: I'm sure you noticed that Saicho, Miki and Aki were present. Yes, some of the non-Hokage characters are going to make an appearance in this fic! And two of them happened to have the biggest impact on the lives of our favorite couple! Here's the new chap. Enjoy!**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied.**

The lady clad in black suit from earlier approached the last servant who went out of the main room. She bowed down as a sign of respect. "In the name of the Imperial Family, I would like to express my condolences. This is a very unfortunate event. By the way, I am Miki from the Imperial Palace. I would like to speak to Mr. Syuichiroh Kirisawa. Is he here?"

The servant bowed down as well. "Hai. He is in the main room together with Yanagi-san and Fuuko-sama. She has returned." The servant replied politely. What she said surprised Miki and her two companions.

"Fuuko? You mean the only child of Kirisawa-sama?"

"Yes, Miki-san, the Lady has returned."

Miki looked at her male companions. The two nodded. She looked back at the servant. "I hope you don't mind but please take me and my companion to her quickly. We've been looking for her for two months."

"I will, Miki-san. Follow me." The servant answered politely.

---

After seeing her father, Fuuko stood up and putted her cap on. "I'll go, Yanagi. If you want to stay, do so. See you soon." She said coldly. Fuuko bowed down to her father before leaving the room, ignoring two men and a woman, all clad in black suits, who just came in. Yanagi stood up and called Fuuko. The newcomers' eyes all opened wide in surprise.

"FOLLOW THAT PERSON WHO WENT OUT!" Miki yelled. Her two companions nodded and immediately followed the Fuuko who just left. Miki looked back at Mr. Kirisawa and Yanagi who were surprised by what she did. She bowed down apologetically. "Kirisawa-sama, Yanagi-ojousama, forgive me for yelling in front of you."

"Ah, it's alright. You're Miki-san from the Imperial Palace, right?" Yanagi asked.

Miki bowed again as a sign of respect for the Sakoshita heiress. "I'm glad you remembered me, Yanagi-ojousama."

"It's because you always mistook me for Princess Mifuyu. But with my hair now cut short, I know you'll no longer think of me as the Princess."

"You're right." Miki looked at Mr. Kirisawa. "Condolences, Kirisawa-sama."

"Thank you, very much. Miki-san, right? I know it's rude but please let my daughter go. I am the reason why she ran away. I was forcing her into something that I know she won't like. The least thing I could do for her is to let her go and not force her into this arrangement."

"But, Kirisawa-sama…the Prince had already agreed that he'll marry Lady Fuuko."

"Excuse me…" Yanagi said, prompting Mr. Kirisawa and Miki to stop their discussion. Miki asked the brunette if she needed something. "I was just curious on what you were talking about. And, why did you ordered your companions to run after my friend?"

Miki faced Yanagi and bowed again. "I am not surprised that you were unable to understand what Kirisawa-sama and I are discussing. It's because the Family hasn't formally announced it." Miki paused for a while before she opened her mouth again to speak. "Yanagi-ojousama, the Prince has been arranged to marry Kirisawa Fuuko."

Yanagi was surprised. Her best friend, Fuuko was arranged to marry Tokiya, the Crown Prince of Japan and a very close friend of hers. _So she was the one Tokiya was referring to. And the arranged marriage was the reason why Fuuko-chan ran away two months ago. _Yanagi used to love him. She even dreamt of marrying him and becoming a princess. But that was before. Her love was just a puppy love. She was unaware what happens next once a person marries a member of the Royal Family. When her parents told her about the responsibilities of a Crown Prince's wife and eventually, the Empress of Japan, the Sakoshita heiress started to have a change of heart. Yanagi found out that she have to give up her dream of becoming the world's best pianist should she choose to become a princess. She was still friends with him but she now distanced herself.

A few days ago, Tokiya proposed to her. Yanagi was surprised. That was what she dreamt of before. But now, things have changed. She no longer loved him. Yanagi have a new man in her life. He isn't a real life prince like Tokiya but for her, he's still a prince. He treats her like a princess. He loved her and even supported her dream of becoming a pianist. And now she's very happy. Yanagi can be a princess and at the same time, she can reach for her dreams.

Her only wish for Tokiya is to find the woman who will love him the way Yanagi's newfound love loved her.

---

_Kaasan…_

_You died because you are so damned worried about your only daughter. You died because you thought I hated you as much as I hated Otousan._

_I hope you forgive me, Kaasan… I love you…it's my fault that you died. I'm sorry. _

Fuuko, as she left their house, continued to cry. She almost regretted her decision of running away. Her mother died untimely and she believed that she was the cause of it. _But it doesn't mean that I will go back home and settle everything. Otousan…I still hate you for this. _Fuuko wiped her face and continued to walk.

When Fuuko was already a few meters away from their home, she stopped walking. Fuuko had sensed that someone has been following her ever since she went out. She thought that the person was just one of their visitors who left the house almost a minute later after she did. But, it turned out to be a stalker. She was, however, mistaken. She got stalkers.

"Whoever you are, please show yourself and talk to me civilly."

The stalker, or rather stalkers, showed themselves up. They used the old trick of hiding behind a post to keep themselves hidden. The two men clad in black suits and wearing eyeglasses bowed themselves.

The taller, skinny guy spoke first. "Lady Fuuko. We've been looking for you for a very long time."

Fuuko raised her eyebrow. "Lady? Not even the servants in our home dared to call me Lady! Who the hell are you?" Fuuko couldn't hide her annoyance even though she tried to do so.

It's the other guy's turn to speak. "Forgive us for not introducing ourselves first. I am Akihiro and this thin guy is Senichi-san. Forgive us for following you. We have been ordered to run after you and bring you to…" Akihiro stopped talking when Fuuko slightly raised her palm, signaling him to stop talking.

"…you two are ordered by Otousan and the family of my so-called fiancé. Am I right? Well, if you've been ordered to bring me back home so that you could prepare for the upcoming marriage, well, you need to knock me out first before you drag me back home. Even if you kneel down in front of me, I will and will never return to that damned place. If you will please excuse me…" She glared at them before leaving.

"LADY FUUKO!!! LADY FUUKO!!!!" The duo shouted but Fuuko was already very far from them.

Fuuko sighed. _Finally! I am away from those goon-looking people! _She thought. Just when Fuuko thought that she's now perfectly safe…

"Lady Fuuko!" Another person clad in black suit was in front of her. But this time, a woman who, in Fuuko's opinion, also looked likes a goon.

"Don't tell me you're also one of them. And you know who I am referring to." The annoyance is now really obvious from the tone of her voice.

"Unfortunately, Lady Fuuko, yes is the answer to the question. We have been looking for you for two months. Forgive me, but whether you like it or not-we'll take you back to Kirisawa-sama so that we could--" She was interrupted when Fuuko punched her in the stomach. Miki took a one last look at Fuuko before fainting.

Akihiro and Senichi hastened their running when they saw Fuuko and Miki together. They tripled their speed when they saw their leader fainting. When they were near the unconscious Miki, the two knelt down and checked if their female leader was alright, completely forgetting the fact that Fuuko was behind them and that it was their mission to find her and bring her back to the Kirisawa residence. The two took a deep breath after they finished checking Miki's pulse. Akihiro carried the unconscious Miki in his arms. Senichi checked the surroundings, hoping to find Fuuko but she was no longer around.

---

"You are the leader of the security team of the Palace, right? And you and your team were not able to catch that renegade woman?" Tokiya shook his head. "How troublesome." Although he was talking to Miki and her team, his eyes were still fixed on the book he was reading.

"Forgive us, Ojisama." Miki replied politely. "Before I could actually convince the Lady to come with us, she punched me and...I fainted. It's my entire fault. I hope you give us a second chance. I promise that I will find the Lady." Tokiya didn't say anything. He was still busy reading. A deafening silence ensued.

Ten minutes later, someone knocked on the door. Senichi asked who it was.

"I am Yamaguchi Miyu, lady in waiting of the Princess Mifuyu. The Lady has asked the Prince to come to the Library for their study session."

Senichi looked at the Prince. Tokiya closed his book and was about to stand up. Senichi opened the door for Tokiya. He bowed down at the woman who was in front of her. When he lifted his head, Senichi's eyes opened wide in shock. The woman in front of him was obviously surprised as well.

"Lady Fuuko?!" Senichi said in surprise.

**END OF CHAPTER FIVE. R and R, please!**


	6. The Bride

**CHAPTER SIX-THE BRIDE**

**Author's Notes: Thank you very much for your reviews. Here's the next chapter. I wanna apologize in advance because most of them are OOC. I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter!**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied.**

Fuuko felt that she was in an interrogation room, sitting in chair and surrounded by investigators with a swinging lamp in the ceiling. Beads of sweat started to run down from her forehead, her hands shaking uncontrollably. She had the feeling that her stomach turned upside down and had the urge to vomit because of nervousness.

However, Kirisawa Fuuko is not in an interrogation room. She is in the main hall of the Imperial Palace. And she is not surrounded by investigators. Around 10 bodyguards are present but they are all outside the room and they are not there to investigate her. The members of the Royal Family are all present and they are the ones who will ask her questions. And there's no swinging lamp in the ceiling. Only a beautiful chandelier was there and it wasn't swinging.

The only thing that is real is her feeling of nervousness.

_Damn. I didn't know that those goon-looking people are working for the Family. And my so-called fiancé was actually the Crown Prince?! And that Crown Prince is the arrogant brat I encountered before? THAT'S HIM!?_

_That annoying brat was actually the prince…I can't believe that he was the one the girls treat like a god. _

_They have found out who I really am. Are they going to give me a death penalty or what? _

Fuuko, with her head lowered, took a peek at the Princess who looked very disappointed and displeased with what just happened. Fuuko felt guilty again. The Princess trusted her with almost everything yet she simply ignored this trust. _Mifuyu-ojousama, I am very grateful that you fully trusted me. I hope you understand why I did such thing._

"Yamaguchi Miyu…" the Emperor started, looking at the woman clad in pink kimono in front of him. "…or rather…Kirisawa Fuuko."

The Empress also spoke. "Now I know the reason why we can't find you. You were actually inside the Palace. Don't be so nervous, Kirisawa Fuuko. We'll just ask you some questions, that's all." She took a deep breath before speaking again. "Why do you have to disguise as Yamaguchi Miyu? And why did you run away? Don't you know that your father is so worried about you?"

"Forgive me for being rude, Your Imperial Majesty, but I really don't care if my father, Kirisawa Syuichiroh, is worried about me or not." The Empress almost slapped her with what she answered but since she IS the Empress, Lady Masako calmed down and controlled her anger.

"For a renegade bride, she sure has a sharp tongue." Tokiya replied.

Fuuko, ignoring the fact that in front of her was the Royal Family, glared at Tokiya and scowled. "Why do you care, you annoying brat?"

"Why do I care? It's because we're going to get married."

Fuuko huffed. "What did you say? We're going to get married? You must be insane."

"For your information, Yamaguchi Miyu, I mean, Kirisawa Fuuko, I already agreed to the arrangement. You have no choice but to agree as well."

"What? I don't have a choice but to agree? You are REALLY insane, Prince Tokiya." Fuuko hissed. _I was hoping that he was sane enough to disagree with this stupid arrangement but he agreed? What the hell happened and he agreed to that? _

"Now, now enough of that bickering, you two. We're in front of the Emperor, the Empress and the Empress Dowager, please show some respect, Prince Tokiya, Miyu—I mean, Kirisawa-san." Mifuyu said, trying to calm down the two. Tokiya stopped while Fuuko stuck out her tongue before going back to her previous sitting position.

The Empress Dowager, the mother of the Emperor and the grandmother of Tokiya and Mifuyu, spoke. "You are not married yet and you are already engaged in verbal fights." Tokiya simply ignored his grandmother's comment. Fuuko, however, didn't take this comment lightly. She stood up and looked at the Empress Dowager straight in her eyes, an act considered to be rude. The Emperor, Empress, Princess Mifuyu and even, Prince Tokiya, who rarely shows emotions, were surprised at what Fuuko did. Empress Masako suggested that the Empress Dowager should punish Fuuko for being rude. The older Empress shook her head and let Fuuko speak.

"Your Imperial Majesty, forgive me for being rude but I don't have plans to become a member of the Imperial Family so please don't assume that I am going to be your grandson's wife." She bowed down and went out of the room. The bodyguards tried to follow Fuuko but the Emperor instructed not to do so.

"THAT KIRISAWA FUUKO!!" the Empress hissed. "She gives me a real headache. Is she really from the house of Kirisawa? A real lady isn't supposed to act like that. Why the late Emperor did choose her to be the bride of our son? She isn't fine enough to be the Crown Princess of our country! What will happen to us now?"

"Please calm down, Lady Masako. We're in front of the Empress Dowager, Crown Prince and Princess Mifuyu." the Emperor said. "I noticed it, too. I'm certain that father, the Emperor before me, made the right decision. He chose Kirisawa Fuuko to be Tokiya's wife because there is something in her and that she has what it takes to be the next Empress. I'm sure he made the right decision so please calm down. We can always teach her everything that she needs to learn like the etiquette and responsibilities here in the Palace."

The Empress took a deep breath. "It's up to you, your Majesty." She looked at her children. "You can go back to your respective rooms."

Tokiya and Mifuyu bowed down at the older members of the Family before leaving the main hall. The siblings walked together, discussing about the chain of events that happened.

"I was surprised with what we just found out. The renegade bride is inside the Palace. And she was actually working for you. That's the problem with you, Oneesan You trust others so easily. You were so damn convinced that she is Yamaguchi Miyu." Tokiya said calmly. "What are your plans now? Are you going to fire her or what?"

"I am very disappointed with Miyu—I mean, Kirisawa-san. I trusted her yet…" she took a deep breath. "I don't know what I will do yet."

---

Kirisawa Fuuko folded the kimono that she wore for the past two months and carefully laid it on the basket of dirty clothes. The laundrywoman of the Palace bowed down at Fuuko, get the basket, bowed down again at Fuuko before leaving. Fuuko went back inside Princess Mifuyu's room and left a letter in the bedside table. She took a deep breath before grabbing her suitcase and exiting the room of the Princess. In the hallway, she came across her former master and the Prince, her fiancé. Out of respect for the members of the Royal Family, Fuuko bowed down at them before leaving them behind. She finally left the Imperial Palace, her home away from home for two months. The apartment where she used to stay before she became a servant in the Palace was already rented by someone else since the Princess ordered her to move in to the Palace and stay in the servants' chambers. Fuuko had no choice but to go back to the place she now detests…her home…the main house of the Kirisawa clan.

_I guess I have no choice. Very well then…this will serve as punishment for deceiving the Family who completely trusted me. _Fuuko thought. She continued walking and headed to their home.

_I can't believe that I will actually go back to this place one week after I made my grand entrance._

The servants in Fuuko's home were very surprised to see who just came. They immediately bowed down upon seeing the heiress. They all welcomed Fuuko back. Fuuko wasn't pleased but she didn't let it manifest. Instead, she asked them where her father was.

"Your father is in his private chambers." The oldest among the servants replied politely. "He has been very worried about you, Fuuko-sama and we're very glad that you decided to come home."

The purple-haired Kirisawa heiress ignored the older woman, who used to be her nanny, and went inside the house. She was surprised that she still knows the way to her father's chambers. Although nervous, Fuuko opened the door and saw her father inside, writing something on a paper. "Otousan…"

Mr. Kirisawa looked up, surprised to see his only daughter. "I guess I don't need to write anymore. You decided to go back home."

"I did not decide. The fate has decided on what I should do." Fuuko replied coldly.

Mr. Kirisawa smiled weakly, which surprised the purple-haired woman. "Fuuko, why don't we talk this over while drinking tea?"

---

Mr. Kirisawa took a sip of tea before speaking. "What we are doing reminds me of your mother, Fuuko. Whenever we are discussing something very serious, she always prepares tea for us."

"Please, Otousan…don't talk about the past. Yeah, I am still grieving because of her untimely death but if we keep on talking about it, we won't be able to move on. I'm sure Kaasan won't like that. And I am here because I need to tell you something." Fuuko replied. She emptied her tea cup before refilling it.

"Go ahead and tell me, Fuuko."

Fuuko looked away from her father. She saw a picture frame. In it was her picture when she was still a child together with her father and late mother. Before looking back at her father, she apologized to her mother. She faced him again, her eyes on his.

"Otousan, I am going to marry the Crown Prince."

**Author's Notes: Fuuko finally agreed, eh? What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter of Princess in Waiting!**

**END OF CHAPTER SIX: Again, review or no update! Take your pick:)**


	7. Reasons to Agree

**CHAPTER SEVEN-REASONS TO AGREE**

**Author's Notes: I have mentioned in the fic that an Empress Dowager is the mother of the current Emperor. Yeah, she is the equivalent of Queen Mother in England. :) Thanks for the reviews by the way. Here's the new chapter. Enjoy!**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied.**

Taken aback by what his daughter told him, he asked Fuuko to repeat what she just said.

Fuuko rolled her eyes in disgust. "Are you deaf, Otousan? I said I'm going to marry the Crown Prince!" She took another sip of tea to calm her down. "You sure can't understand even the simplest details, Otousan."

Mr. Kirisawa ignored his daughter's comment. "But, Fuuko…you don't need to agree to the arrangement anymore. I know this arranged wedding is the reason why you got mad at us and—"

"SHUT UP, OTOUSAN!" Fuuko yelled, almost crying in anger. "Enough of that! I am the reason why Kaasan died. I AM the reason why she died when she least expected it. I AM the reason why she chose to die than to fight for her life!" Fuuko took a deep breath. "Please, Otousan, for once, agree with me. What am I going to do will serve as my punishment for what happened to my mother. Let me do what I want. I've already decided and this is final."

"Fuuko…you were just surprised by what happened to your mother. Your mother never blamed you for what happened to her. Please, think it over, my dear daughter. Do not punish yourself."

"Otousan, Ojiisan didn't think it over when he decided to betroth me to that Prince. And now, you're telling me to think it over?"

"Fuuko…this arrangement is the reason why you left us. That is why I wanted you to think about your decision. If you're going to marry him against your will, then don't. I don't want you to give up your happiness just because of something you thought your mother did. I've already lost your mother and I promised her that I am not going to lose you again. Whatever happens, you are still my daughter."

"Since when did you become so damn concern about my happiness? Otousan, have enough of this senseless argument. I have already made my decision and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Very well then…" Mr. Kirisawa stood up to get something from the table and returned. He sat down again and showed something to his daughter. "Since I can no longer argue with you, I will now give you this." He opened the box containing a necklace with the emblem of the Royal Family as its pendant. "This is from the former Emperor, your Ojiisan's friend. He said that should the right time for your marriage comes, I'll hand it over to you and you will show this to the Family as proof that you are the woman the Crown Prince is going to marry. And once the soon-to-be Crown Princess has come to the palace, the wedding ceremony begins."

Fuuko didn't answer. She simply grabbed the necklace and stood up. She was about to exit the room when she looked back at her father. She smiled at him, something she never did again after the wall has been put up between her and her father.

"The Yui-no is the first ritual, right? I want you to be there, Otousan." Fuuko said. She continued walking until she exited the room.

Mr. Kirisawa wasn't able to say anything.

---

Fuuko went to her room. _It has been three months. _She thought. Fuuko was surprised to see that there are no changes in her room or whatsoever. The room was cleaner and the bed sheets and curtains have been changed, however, all her personal things were still in their places. She saw a maid unpacking the bag she brought earlier. The maid, noticing that her master was looking at her, stopped working and bowed down at her.

"Fuuko-sama…I'm sorry for touching your things."

"Put them back to my bag." She replied.

"Huh? But, Fuuko-sama, I thought…"

"I said put them back. NOW!" Fuuko hissed. "You are new here, I suppose."

"Uhm...truth to be told, yes. I came here one month after you left. I am Yui. The seniors told me a lot of things about you." The maid replied politely. She hastily putted the clothes back inside Fuuko's bag. After closing the bag, she quickly gave it to Fuuko. "Fuuko-sama…you're leaving again? I thought you're back for good."

"I am back, in a sense that I have settled some things with my father. I will go now. Do your job well, Yui-san." said Fuuko before exiting the room.

---

Mr. Takashi, the Imperial Palace secretary, opened the door and went inside. Tokiya looked up and asked why the old was in his room. He bowed down to give respect to the Prince. Before the old man could answer, a woman entered and smiled at him. Tokiya quickly looked at Mr. Takashi and asked him to leave them alone. Mr. Takashi bowed again before leaving and closing the door.

"Tokiya-san..." It was Yanagi who called.

Tokiya frowned a bit. "I told you before to drop the –san, right? You dropped the –san and now, you're starting to attach it to my name again."

"Forgive me, Tokiya-san. I know that you'll not be pleased once I start to add the –san in your name once again. But it is necessary, now that you're going to get married. I have to distance myself to you. You must understand that."

"Did you come here to lecture me, Yanagi?" Tokiya asked coldly. He offered Yanagi a seat. Yanagi sat down. "You only come here whenever your parents are visiting the Emperor and Empress so I suppose they are here."

"Yes, they are here to discuss something with your parents." Yanagi replied. "You didn't tell me that Fuuko-chan is the one you're going to marry. I should have at least made some arrangements so that you could have at least introduced yourselves formally to each other."

"There is a small world, indeed." Tokiya said. "Of all women in the world, the one chosen by my Grandfather is your friend."

"My best friend to be exact, Tokiya-san." Yanagi smiled. "She might not be the one you're looking for or the one who possesses all the qualities you wanted in a woman but…Fuuko-chan is a great person. I'm sure you will like her."

"Did you really come here to lecture me, Sakoshita Yanagi?"

Yanagi chuckled lightly. "Sort of." Her face turned to the serious side. "I am telling you this because I am your friend. You can't be alone for the rest of your life. You need someone who will love and accept you for who you truly are. You need a company once you get old."

"I am surrounded by so many people since birth." Tokiya answered.

"I know but it's different if you have someone you love by your side." said Yanagi, smiling. "I have seen the proof. My grandparents. They're old yet they're happy and fulfilled. They told me that the most important thing is that the one you love is with you."

Tokiya took a deep breath, stood up and stared at the view on the window. "If you're just going to lecture me about love, just leave. Are you really expecting that I will fall in love with your friend?"

Yanagi smiled again "To be honest, yeah. It's because I want you to be happy, Tokiya-san."

"Happy? I've lost my happiness when you rejected my proposal. I no longer wish to find it, knowing that the person I love the most decided not to spend her life with me."

Yanagi frowned. "Don't say that, Tokiya-san. You can still be happy even if I'm not the one you're with." She was about to say something more when another servant entered.

"Tokiya-ojisama, Yanagi-sama, forgive me for disturbing you but Fuuko-sama is here."

"Fuuko-sama? You mean Kirisawa Fuuko?" Yanagi asked.

"Hai, Yanagi-sama. She is in the lobby." The servant answered politely.

"I see." Yanagi looked at Tokiya. "I hope you stick to your mind what I've just told you. I will go and see my friend. See you soon." Yanagi bowed down as a sign of respect before leaving. The servant, after Yanagi went out of the room, closed the door.

_You can still be happy even if I'm not the one you're with._

"That is not true. After hurting my feelings by rejecting the proposal, I will never be happy." Tokiya muttered.

Yanagi is the one and only woman that he loved. She was the only woman, aside from his grandmother, mother, and sister, who got the chance to see the real him. She was the one who made him happy.

All he wanted was to spend his life with her. Yanagi was everything. Life would be nothing and meaningless without her. That was the reason why he asked her to marry him.

However, Yanagi rejected the offer because of her one and only dream, to become one of the best pianists in the world.

Hurt by what happened, Tokiya decided to marry Kirisawa Fuuko, a woman he just met and arranged by his grandfather to marry.

He accepted the arrangement to forget about the woman who hurt his feelings.

**Author's Notes: That's it! Sorry if Tokiya was OOC here. It was really necessary. I hope you understand. Forgive me for wrong grammars as well.**

**Still reading, eh? Now, you better look at the lower part of this page and click on the magic button and follow the instructions. No review, no update. That is my only condition. See you next chapter!**

**END OF CHAPTER SEVEN! Again, no review, no update!**


	8. Beginning

**CHAPTER EIGHT-BEGINNING **

**Author's Notes: Thanks for all of your reviews! I really, really appreciate them! Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied.**

"Lady Fuuko. We meet again." It was Miki, the head of the female bodyguards of the Palace. "You've decided to marry the Prince, I see."

Fuuko glared at Miki. "Quit calling me Lady! If you were a servant in our home, I already kicked you out…literally." Fuuko hissed. Of all the titles she could get in being the daughter of the head of Kirisawa family, she hated Lady the most.

Miki smiled. "You sure are a violent person, Lady—I mean, Kirisawa-sama. However, you cannot defeat me easily. I am the leader of the female bodyguards of the Imperial Palace after all. Even if you are the soon-to-be Crown Princess, I'll not let you win."

"I don't care. If you want, we fight now." Fuuko answered and gave a smirk. She was ready to stand up and show some moves to Miki when someone cleared her throat and spoke.

"You're still the same, old, violent person, Fuuko-chan."

Miki and Fuuko looked up to see who it was. Miki bowed down upon seeing the person. Fuuko stood up and approached Yanagi. She gave her friend a hug. Yanagi hugged her back.

"Fuuko-chan!" Yanagi greeted her friend. "Don't tell me you…" She looked at Miki. "Leave us alone for a while, Miki-san. I just need to tell something to my friend." Miki nodded and left the lobby.

She let go of the brunette. Fuuko looked at Yanagi and nodded, although hesitant. "Yes. I have agreed to marry him."

"Fuuko-chan…"

"I know. I know. If you're going to nag me about my hasty decision, please don't. I have enough of these lectures. I have decided and this is final." Fuuko squeezed Yanagi's hand. "Yanagi, I need your support, not your lectures. Please?"

Yanagi smiled. "You and Tokiya had similar reactions. Tokiya wanted me to leave when I lectured him a while ago. Very well then…I won't lecture you. I just have one request."

"Go ahead. Spill it." Fuuko answered. She was wondering why her friend simply called the prince by his name.

Before Yanagi could speak, Aki, the Emperor's secretary came and informed Fuuko that the Emperor and Empress both wanted to talk to her. Fuuko told Yanagi that they'll talk later and left the lobby together with Aki.

_Fuuko…you are the only one. _Yanagi thought.

---

Kirisawa Fuuko gave the necklace to the Emperor, her hand slightly shaking. The Emperor got the necklace and inspected it. The Emperor and Empress looked at each other then nodded. They shifted their gaze back to Fuuko. "Is there something wrong, Tenno-sama? Kogo-sama?" Fuuko asked politely.

"There's no problem, Fuuko." The Emperor answered. "This necklace is the one the late Emperor gave to his friend. He told me that should the right time come, this will be returned to the Family and the preparations for the marriage will begin." He explained. "We are very glad that you finally agreed to marry the Prince. We almost thought of letting our son choose the woman that he wants to marry."

"About the Prince choosing his bride, I think it's much, much better, in my honest opinion." The Empress muttered. _I must admit that I was so worried when I found out that Kirisawa Fuuko ran away and even sent a search team just to find her but seeing her and her personality makes me want to change my mind and instead, let my son choose his bride and marry only if he wants to._

"Did you say something, Empress Masako?" the Emperor asked

"Ah, it's nothing, your majesty." the Empress replied. "I just said that with the soon to be Crown Princess here, the preparations for the wedding should begin."

"Ah, yes, of course." The Emperor looked back at Fuuko. "You know that we'll do the wedding in a traditional way, right?"

"Hai, Tenno-sama." Fuuko answered politely. "The first ritual is the Yui-no where families from both sides would meet at a formal dinner and exchange gifts, including an obi or a kimono sash for the bride and a hakama shirt for the groom."

Impressed by Fuuko's knowledge, the Emperor smiled. "I see that you know about these traditions. We thought that today's children no longer know these things."

"It's because I have seen this traditional wedding once. In my older cousin's wedding five years ago. Plus, I studied these Japanese traditions because of my parents. They want me to be aware of these traditions as the next leader of the Kirisawa clan."

"It's a good thing you know about these. I won't have a hard time teaching you. I am glad." the Empress said. "From now on, you will live in the Imperial Palace with us. The Yui-no will be held next month. As a preparation, you will study. You will study not only the Japanese rituals and traditions but also the constitution of our country as well as your duties and responsibilities as the Crown Princess and future Empress. I am one of your teachers and I am very strict."

"I will do my best, Kogo-sama." Fuuko answered politely.

"Very good, then. I hope I will not have any problems with you. I have very high expectations on you, Fuuko." Empress Masako called Aki. The latter approached the Empress and bowed down. "Has your sister finally arrived?"

"Hai, Kogo-sama." Aki answered politely.

"Just in time to begin the lessons, I see. Bring Lady Fuuko in her new room and begin the study session."

"I will." Aki answered. She looked at Fuuko and bowed down. "Fuuko-ojousama, I am Aki. From now on, I will be your lady in waiting. Allow me to bring you to your new room. Your things have been brought to your room."

"Uhm…ah…okay, thanks." It was Fuuko could say. She stood up and bowed down to the Emperor and Empress before leaving the room. _First, the title of Lady, and now, Ojousama…I am starting to regret my decision of marrying the Prince. _Fuuko followed Aki.

---

"This is your room, my lady." Aki said politely, opening the door for Fuuko and letting her in. "From now on, you will stay here, as what the Empress ordered."

Fuuko entered the room. She was amazed at the size of her brand new room. If her calculations were right, her room in her home was only half the size of this new room of hers. "This room sure is very big." Fuuko told Aki.

"Most of the private rooms here are as big as this room." Aki informed her master. "I have prepared the clothes you are going to wear, Fuuko-ojousama. I have also readied the bathroom for you."

"What's wrong with these clothes I'm wearing?" Fuuko asked, referring to the black shirt and knee-length denim pants she was wearing.

Aki chuckled. "Forgive me, Ojousama but you are the soon-to-be Crown Princess. You should wear clothes that are appropriate for a Princess. The Empress said that herself."

Fuuko sighed. "Ah…whatever you say. Oh yeah, before I go to the bathroom, I have to ask you something. Aki-san, right?"

"I am indeed Aki, my lady. What is it that you ask?"

"Please stop calling me Lady, Ojousama or whatever…uhm…womanly titles that you know. Those titles just don't suit me. If you have been a servant in my house, you have been kicked out."

"But…my lady…that would be rude. The Empress might punish me. She is very strict when it comes to matters of respect." Aki answered.

_The Empress sure is a very strict. I really AM starting to have second thoughts. _She shrugged. "Whatever you say, Aki-san. I will go now and take a bath." Fuuko smiled and headed to the bathroom.

---

Imperial Palace, the Library…

Mifuyu, upon seeing her brother, immediately approached and greeted him. Tokiya groaned when his sister gave him a hug.

"Why, Toki-kun? When we were still kids you wanted to be hugged all the time. Don't tell me that you now want to be hugged by your future wife." The Princess teased her younger brother, annoying Tokiya in the process.

Tokiya looked away from Mifuyu. "What the hell are you talking about? And Oneesan, please act like you're a real princess."

Mifuyu chuckled then pinched his arm. "Shut up. I'm going to lose my title if I get married anyway. I don't want to get used to this life that I now have. And you're just changing the subject. I knew it! You want to be hugged by Fuuko-chan!"

Tokiya looked at his sister. "What did you say? I don't even know her. And she is a monkey. I don't like monkeys disguising as humans."

"But, how come you agreed to marry her? When she was missing, you were given an option to choose your bride, right? What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it. I have agreed to marry her and that's enough. You sure are nosy sometimes, Oneesan."

"And you sure lack sense of humor, my dear brother. Don't worry, I will ask your soon-to-be wife to develop that particular sense." Mifuyu replied happily. "Oh, why don't you go and visit her? Your visit is a good motivation for her."

"Her? I will visit her? And why should I do that?"

Mifuyu shook her head. "Silly. Of course, he's your wife. You should at least check on her. Talk to her, get to know her…and…uhm…love her."

Tokiya sighed. "First, it was Yanagi and now, you. I sometimes think that Yanagi is really your sister and that I am just an adopted son."

"What the heck are you talking about, Toki-kun? Of course you are the real son of the Emperor and Empress. It was just a coincidence that Yan-chan and I had the same facial features." Mifuyu noticed that Tokiya was about to leave. "Where are you going, Toki-kun?"

"I have enough of you nosiness. I will go and visit my so-called future wife if that's what you want. But I will do that later after I take my nap." Tokiya replied coolly. "Let me remind you that I will never ever fall in love with her. I only agreed to marry her because I have a reason. And it's not love." He opened the door and left Mifuyu behind.

Mifuyu simply chuckled. _Easily annoyed. That's my little brother. I hope Fuuko-chan has a lot of patience on him._

---

"You look great on that kimono, my lady." Aki complimented after she finished putting the kimono sash around Fuuko's waist. "The Empress really has an excellent taste." Fuuko, after she finished her bath, changed to a more traditional garment. She wore a silk kimono with flower patterns on it. Her hair was neatly kept in a bun with an elegant hair stick.

_Too feminine. Simply too feminine for my taste. _Fuuko said to herself. "Thanks. By the way, what should I do next?"

Aki left for a while and returned with books and modules in her hands, which surprised her master. Aki put them down in the study table. "My lady, you need to study. This is the order of the Empress."

"WHAT!? I need to finish reading all of these in less than 24 hours?"

"No…not necessarily finish everything today, my lady. But, of course you need to finish reading at least one book or one module today. That's what the Empress told me." Aki replied politely.

Fuuko sighed. _Can I turn back? _"There's no use complaining. I will now start reading." She picked up the Japanese history book and started reading, hoping she could finish reading this book early.

One hour later…

"My lady, please. Continue reading now! Kogo-sama might get mad at you for not studying." Aki begged to Fuuko, who was now on her bed, resting. Fuuko was able to read only about ten pages.

"My answer is no, Aki-san. It is very impossible to finish reading this book in such a short period of time. Only non-humans and one hundred percent pure bookworm can finish this in just one sitting."

"But, Lady Fuuko…"

"Please, Aki-san. Let me take a rest for a while. I promise that I will finish my task later. Trust me." Fuuko answered lazily.

"My lady, please…"

"A Crown Princess isn't supposed to act like a lazy bum. You should be responsible." When Aki looked at the person who just spoke, she immediately bowed down. "Aki, my dear little sister, you should have at least begged some more."

Fuuko immediately got up. "Who are you?"

"My lady, this person is Neon, my older sister. She used to serve the Princess Mifuyu."

"What's a former servant of the Princess Mifuyu doing here?" Fuuko asked irritably.

"I am no ordinary servant, my lady. I've been the personal tutor of the Lady Mifuyu for two years. And now, I am here to be your tutor. The Empress told me everything about you." Neon answered politely.

"Huh? I thought that the Empress will be the one to teach me."

"Yes but I am also your teacher, my Lady. Since she has responsibilities as the Empress, she can only allot a small portion of her time to you. And that is the reason why I returned to the Imperial Palace. The Empress told me to be very strict to you. Based on my observation, I now know the reason why I should be strict." Neon bowed down. "I will do my best and I hope that you will cooperate with me. If you have questions, please don't hesitate to ask me."

Fuuko sighed. "Whatever."

"My lady…"

Neon cleared her throat. "Now, let us begin. Please, Fuuko-ojousama, continue reading this book and later, I will give you a quiz. I have also been ordered not to give you dinner until you finished your task for today.

"What?!" Fuuko hissed and took a deep breath.

"Please, my lady." It was Aki. "You should continue studying now. The Empress might come here. If she sees you slacking off, she might punish you."

"Not only you, but also us." Neon added. "Now, Fuuko-ojousama, please finish reading the first book of Japanese history."

"Yeah, yeah, stop now, Neon-san, Aki-san. I will now continue."

**Author's Notes: I know there's no Fuuko and Tokiya encounter here but I promise that the next chapter will be devoted to these two. That's a promise :)**

**Again, I need your reviews. You already know how :) and you know the condition. Thanks a lot!**

**END OF CHAPTER EIGHT. **


	9. PreNuptial Agreement

**CHAPTER NINE-PRE-NUPTIAL AGREEMENT**

**Author's Notes: Thanks for your reviews! I know Fuuko's kinda rude in the previous chapter but I did it on purpose. Sometimes, we have the tendency to be rude towards the people we hate or we're mad at, even if he or she was our own parent or friend. Anyway, here's the next chapter. **

**Standard Disclaimer Applied.**

It's already eight in the evening. Most of the people have eaten dinner by that time, with the exception of Fuuko, Neon, and Aki, who were busy with the lessons. Fuuko told Neon, her tutor, that she wanted to eat because she is already hungry. Aki wanted to get out and serve dinner for her master but her sister insisted that they will not eat until Fuuko is finished.

Thirty minutes later, Fuuko finally finished reading the first book of Japanese history book. Neon was impressed and she asked the soon-to-be princess to get a pen and paper. She was going to give a quiz.

"Make sure it's not difficult, Neon-san. I am really hungry and I can't think well when my stomach is empty."

"That is the punishment you get from being lazy, my lady. Continue being a lazy bum and I will give you punishment worse than what I have just given you today."

Fuuko sighed. "Yeah, whatever you say. Let's just finish this, Neon-san."

Aki smiled. "Do your best, Lady Fuuko."

_I told her not to call me Lady, right? _"Uh…yeah, thanks!"

Neon handed over a paper to Fuuko. "This is the quiz. I have prepared it while you were reading the book. Think critically, my lady. I have allotted 15 minutes for you to answer it. Do your best, Fuuko-ojousama. Time starts now."

Fuuko get the paper and read it. She expected that the quiz will consist of fill in the blanks, matching type and enumeration. She was able to answer most of the questions. However, the last part of the quiz was the least thing she expected.

"Shit…essay. I hate essay the most." Fuuko muttered.

"Did you say something, my lady? Are you finished?" Neon asked.

"No, not yet, Neon-san!" Fuuko quickly answered.

"I see. You still have five minutes to finish the quiz."

_Five minutes? Damn! _How is she going to summarize everything that has happened in the Yayoi period in just five minutes?

There are only about three minutes left. Fuuko hasn't written down anything. She was almost determined to give the paper to Neon, with essay part blank when she saw something on her lap.

A piece of paper was on her lap. She checked first if Neon and Aki were watching her moves. When she saw that they were both busy reading the other books and modules, she quickly picked it up and scanned the paper if she was able to write down anything about the Yayoi period. She was delighted to see that there is some key information written. Without a second thought, Fuuko started to write the essay. Luckily, neither Neon nor Aki were able to see her.

Two minutes and thirty seconds later, Fuuko handed over the paper to Neon. "I am done, Neon-san. I hope I made it in time." Fuuko quickly crumpled the other paper and threw it in the trash bin.

"You made it in time, Fuuko-ojousama." Neon checked the paper. "I am glad that you were able to answer all of the questions. But it is not an assurance that you will pass this first quiz I gave you, my lady. If you failed, you will have to take another quiz by tomorrow morning."

"What did you say? Are you that strict when you were tutoring Mifuyu-ojousama?"

"Forgive me for being strict, my lady. Although I wanted to let you have your dinner, I can't since the Empress ordered me to be firm on you. Please don't take this against me personally. I am only doing my job as a tutor. You are the next Crown Princess and eventually, the future empress and as your tutor, it is my responsibility to help you in your studies because you need to be knowledgeable enough to do your responsibilities."

Fuuko took a deep breath. "Don't worry, Neon-san, I won't hold a grudge against you. I am not that kind of person."

"Thank you very much." Neon replied. "I will now check your answers. Please wait, my lady."

Aki approached her master and whispered something to her. "Fuuko-ojousama…I am sorry if my sister's strict. Neon-neesama is actually a very good person. She was only doing this because…" Fuuko quickly interjected.

"Aki-san, first, don't say sorry. It's nobody's fault. Second, you don't have to repeat what you and your sister told me a while ago. I already know that."

"Thank you for understanding the current situation, my lady. I am sure that you will pass the quiz." Fuuko simply smiled at Aki's encouraging words.

When Neon was finally done checking the paper, she handed it over to Fuuko and smiled. Wondering why her tutor smiled, she grabbed the paper and checked the score.

"My lady, you passed."

---

"Toki-kun!" It was Mifuyu. When she was beside her younger brother, she pinched her brother's arm. "I thought you're going to visit Fuuko-chan?!"

Tokiya glared at Mifuyu. "Nosiness is becoming part of your system, Oneesan. I told you that I am going to go to her room, right?"

"Yeah, you only told me that you didn't do it. Fuuko didn't even come out of her room and join us for the dinner. Now, go! Check on her and serve her dinner, if necessary."

"I was not raised by our parents to serve a stranger." Tokiya replied coolly. "If she's hungry, she better serve herself."

Mifuyu sighed. "You're so mean, Toki-kun. She's your fiancée! You should at least be kind to her. She is a very good person and she doesn't deserve to be treated like that."

It was Tokiya's turn to sigh. "Yeah, whatever you say, Oneesan. To stop you, I will now go and visit her. Just don't bother us, please?"

The Princess smiled. "That's good then. Don't worry I will not bother your conversation with her. Don't do what is not supposed to be done today." Mifuyu teased.

"Oneesan, you don't have to worry. I will not touch her, not even her fingernails. I told you before, right? I will never ever fall in love with her." Tokiya answered. "I'll go now."

"Good luck." Mifuyu said.

"Whatever you say."

---

"Thanks for the food." Fuuko said after she finished eating the ramen Aki served for her master. She looked at Neon, who was also finished eating. "Are we going to continue studying, Neon-san?"

"We are done for this day, Fuuko-ojousama. If you want, we can continue. Get another module and start reading it." Neon replied.

"Ah…no, no, no, no, I was just asking, Neon-san!" Fuuko quickly said. "I no longer want to study. I am very, very tired."

Neon smiled. "Well, we will continue this tomorrow after your breakfast. If you want, we can prepare your warm bath." She looked at Aki. "Aki, prepare the bathroom for Lady Fuuko. Aki nodded and went to the bathroom.

"Ah…anou…thanks, Neon-san." Fuuko said. Neon smiled at her and stood up to clean up the table. She opened the door to get out and ask the maids to clean the plates, bowls, and glasses when she saw Tokiya in front of him. The tray that she was holding almost fell when she saw him. However, Neon immediately recovered from shocked and bowed down at him.

"Neon-san, right?" Tokiya asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Konbanwa, Tokiya-ojisama. I am here because I have been asked by the Empress, your mother, to be Lady Fuuko's personal tutor. We just finished today. Are you here to visit Fuuko-sama?" Neon did her best to stop the trembling of her hands. She was glad that Tokiya didn't notice. Neon decided to leave the two alone and went out of the room.

Tokiya didn't answer. He went inside the room and immediately looked at Fuuko. Fuuko was surprised to see who her unexpected visitor was.

"You?! What are you doing here?!"

"Why? Is there something wrong if I visit my future wife?" Tokiya asked back.

"Future wife your face…"

Tokiya sat down on the floor in front of her. "I agreed to marry you and you agreed to marry me. That's makes you my future wife and me, your future husband."

Fuuko looked away from him. "I already know that. You don't need to tell me. What are you doing here, anyway?" She wasn't able to notice that Aki already left the room upon seeing the Prince.

"Mifuyu-neesan forced me to come here."

"You shouldn't have come if you went here against your will…Tokiya!"

The Crown Prince was surprised. "Tokiya? Who gave you the permission to call me by my first name, you monkey?"

"Monkey? How dare you!" Fuuko said angrily. "No one dared to call me monkey before!"

"Well, that just means I am the only one who has got the guts to tell you that you really look like a monkey. You are a monkey disguising as a human, to be exact, Kirisawa."

"If you are here just to annoy me then better get the hell out of here, you annoying brat." Fuuko said while rolling her eyes in annoyance. "I might do something you never expect."

Tokiya folded his arms across his chest. "Let's get serious. Why did you agree to marry me? When you found out that I agreed to the arrangement, you almost have the will to kill me."

"It's none of your business. I have my own reason." Fuuko answered. "I know you have a reason as well. It's not like we both agreed because of love. I don't even know you."

"Are you actually thinking that I agreed to marry you because I fell in love with you? Please, Kirisawa, use your brain. That is, if you have one." He wanted to laugh at what she said earlier but Tokiya dared not to. Everyone knows that he's an emotionless person and he will not let Fuuko, even if she'll be his wife, see the real him.

"I am not stupid enough to think that you agreed because you liked me or something. I'm sure you're not stupid enough to think of such thing as well." Fuuko took a deep breath before looking back at Tokiya. "I've told you before. I have my own reason why I agreed."

"Whatever your reason is, I don't care."

"That's good then. At least we've agreed on something." Fuuko stood up and went to the bathroom. "Aki-san had prepared the bathtub for me." She muttered. The violet-haired Kirisawa went out. "Do you still need something?" She asked the silver bluish-haired Prince. "Because…if you…don't need anything else…"

"Kirisawa…"

Fuuko blinked. "Hmm? What is it?"

"Even though we'll be married, you must not get involved with me."

"Huh? What do you mean by that, Tokiya?" Fuuko asked, wondering why the Prince suddenly told him that.

"It's a simple statement yet you don't understand it? You really are a monkey, Kirisawa." Tokiya sighed. "What I mean is, even if we'll be husband and wife, I don't want you to interfere with my personal life. I won't interfere with yours. That's the only condition I'm gonna ask you."

Fuuko didn't answer at first, prompting Tokiya to leave. However, before the Prince could leave, Fuuko spoke.

"Of course I will not meddle with your personal life. I will and will never ever meddle. Do whatever you want and I will do what I want as well. Now, if you've got nothing else to say, leave my room, you annoying brat!" Fuuko said angrily. "Baka…"

Without further ado, the Prince left and Fuuko went to the bathroom to have her bath.

**Author's Note: Whew! Chapter nine is finished. I hope you enjoyed reading this one. Forgive me if they're all OOC and if this chap's not good. See you next chapter, minna-san!**

**END OF CHAPTER NINE. You all know what to do!**


	10. An Advice

**CHAPTER TEN-AN ADVICE**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delayed upload of new chapter. I am suffering from writer's block and also, I am so damn busy because of school. Here's the new chapter. I hope you read and review it.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied.**

After a month of almost endless study sessions, etiquette lessons, princess lessons and every lessons one could think up of, Fuuko has finally 'graduated' from the Princess Course, as what she have called it. She has been living in the Imperial Palace for the one month but she hasn't experienced the luxurious life most girls dreamt of. Even the usual rest day of Sunday was spent on her studies in preparation of becoming the new Crown Princess. Fuuko almost came to the point of talking to the Empress and turning back on the arrangement. But, it is too late. Yui-no, the first ritual of marriage, has been held. Everything went fine according to the plan. Both Fuuko and Tokiya did what they must do during the ritual, although they constantly piss each other off when their parents and other people present in the said event weren't looking at them.

The people present in the Yui-no had mixed reactions when they saw the future Crown Princess for the very first time. Some immediately accepted her while others disliked her at first sight, commenting that she isn't "fine and fit enough" to be Princess, even if it was just the first time they saw her.

The both sides agreed that the wedding will be at the next month to give enough time for the preparations. After the ceremony, Fuuko asked the Emperor and Empress if she could stay at her home for one week. Although reluctant, Empress Masako allowed Fuuko because the Empress Dowager herself granted Fuuko's request.

Tokiya was at her room, watching Fuuko pack her clothes. Fuuko, wondering why the Prince was there, asked him why.

"Why, you ask? Don't you want me, your future husband to send you off?"

Fuuko looked at him then grinned. "Why, _honey_? Are you going to miss me, your future wife? Don't worry I'll be only gone for a week, not for a year. I knew it! You already fell in love with me and you just hate to see me go."

"Me? In love with you? You must be crazy. In fact, I am happy that you decided to go home. At least, I'll have a monkey-less week."

Fuuko almost threw the book she was holding at Tokiya's face. "Gah! Stop calling me a monkey, you annoying brat!"

Tokiya was about to throw another insult at Fuuko when Neon entered. Neon bowed down at them to show respect. "Fuuko-ojousama, are you done packing?"

"Ah…hai! I'm almost done. Wait a sec." Fuuko replied. She quickly closed her bag. The purple-haired Kirisawa smiled at Tokiya. "See you next week, _honey_."

"_Honey _your face, monkey." Tokiya muttered. He went out of the room together with Fuuko and Neon. "Be sure to learn some of human traits and behavior."

Fuuko ignored Tokiya's comment. If Neon wasn't around, she has probably pinched his cheeks. As they reached the palace exit, Neon bowed down and politely bid goodbye to Fuuko.

"See you soon, Neon-san. And thanks a lot." Fuuko replied. She quickly looked at Tokiya. "Bye, _honey._ See you soon, too."

"Stop calling me honey as if I'm your boyfriend or something." Tokiya answered back, trying to hide his annoyance on the pet name Fuuko has given him.

Fuuko smiled again at Tokiya before she hopped inside the black car in front of her. When she was inside, the car immediately left the Palace, leaving Neon, Tokiya and some guards behind.

"Where are her bodyguards?" Tokiya asked, breaking the ice between him and Fuuko's personal tutor. The latter was surprised.

"Uhm…ah…you mean Fuuko-sama's personal bodyguards? The Empress ordered Miki to send a three-man team to serve as the Princess' bodyguards but Lady Fuuko insisted that she didn't need bodyguards so instead of my sister sending three female bodyguards, she volunteered to be Lady Fuuko's bodyguard while she's away."

"The Empress herself ordered to give Fuuko some bodyguards. What a surprise." Tokiya muttered and walked back inside the Palace. Neon followed him. "Why are you following me?"

"I…thought you said something, your highness."

"Simply ignore it, Neon-san. You have completed your task today, you may go."

"Arigato gozaimasu, Tokiya-ojisama." Neon politely thanked the Prince.

---

"I am surprised that you decided to come home, my dear." It was Fuuko's father, the head of the Kirisawa clan. "Does it mean that everything that has happened between us has been left behind in the past?"

As a sign of respect, Fuuko bowed down before sitting down in front of him. "Maybe." She took a sip of the tea the maid prepared. "Let's just say I missed this home."

Mr. Kirisawa chuckled. "Whatever you say, my dear daughter. The wedding will be held next month, am I right."

"Hai." Fuuko answered politely. Sadness etched on her face.

"Usually, women are very happy when their wedding's just around the corner. What I see on your face is not happiness of a soon to be bride." Mr. Kirisawa commented upon noticing the sadness on his daughter's face. "It's not the face I saw on your mother's face when she agreed on my wedding proposal."

"It's because Kaasan loved you. I didn't agree on the wedding arrangement because I love the Prince. Don't tell me you're actually thinking of love as the reason why I agreed, Otousan."

"And that is the reason why I told you to think about your decision before totally agreeing to the arrangement. That is one emotion I don't want to see in you, Fuuko."

"Otousan…"

Mr. Kirisawa quickly smiled. "Now, now, my dear, do not be so gloomy. You are here to rest and not to sulk, right? Let us forget about this for a while and enjoy this homemade tea." He said and took another sip of tea.

Fuuko smiled back at her father while she refilled her cup with tea. She took another sip before she answered. "Aiko-baasan's tea is one of the best teas I've ever tasted."

The conversation between father and daughter was interrupted when Yui entered and informed Mr. Kirisawa that he has a visitor.

"Are you expecting someone, Otousan?" Fuuko asked.

"No one, actually. Who could that be?" Mr. Kirisawa said. "Yui, tell the visitor to come here."

"Hai." Yui answered politely before leaving. A minute later, Yui came back with the visitor she was referring to. "Kirisawa-sama…he's the visitor I've told you a while ago."

Mr. Kirisawa smiled. "Ah…it's you, Raiha-kun! What brings you here?"

Fuuko quickly stood up when she heard the name of the visitor of her father. She went to the door to confirm if it was him. "Raiha-kun?!"

Raiha looked at the woman who just called him and smiled upon recognizing her. "Fuuko-sama? You're back, I see."

---

Raiha, after his 30 minute conversation with Mr. Kirisawa, went to Fuuko, who just invited him to the garden.

"It's been a while, Fuuko-sama. I am glad that you decided to come back home. I was surprised that you suddenly decided to marry the Crown Prince. I thought it was just a joke or something. When I asked Kirisawa-sama about it, he told me that you indeed agreed when in fact, this arrangement is the reason why you ran away. May I know the reason why you agreed, Fuuko-sama?"

Fuuko turned away from Raiha because of shyness, thinking of what to tell Raiha. "Anou…well…it's because…" Instead of answering Raiha's question, Fuuko chuckled nervously.

"Why are you laughing, Fuuko-sama? Did I say something funny?"

"Uhm…ah…nothing, Raiha-kun! It's just that you're so formal. I told you not to call me Fuuko-sama." Fuuko replied. "You…used to call me Fuuko-chan, right?"

Raiha smiled. "I am sorry…Fuuko-chan."

Fuuko smiled back. "It's okay. I am delighted to hear that from you, Raiha-kun."

The two walked around the garden, appreciating the beauty of flowers that has bloomed. Raiha took one daffodil and gave it to Fuuko, which made the latter happy.

"Thanks…Raiha-kun."

"You're welcome, Ojousama." He reached for her hand and kissed it, a gesture which made Fuuko blush.

"Huh? First, you added –sama to my name and now you call me Ojousama. Why?"

"You are the soon to be Crown Princess, right? I need to show some respect to you, right?" Raiha smiled again but his face immediately returned to a serious one. "You still haven't answered my question. I know I am rude but I just want to know. You don't know how worried I am when I heard that you left home."

Fuuko blushed again. "You…are worried about me?"

"Of course I am worried about you, Fuuko-chan. We are friends and yet you didn't tell me that you had a problem. You should have at least approached me and told me what your problem is. I might have been able to help you."

Fuuko took a deep breath. "I forgot that I am only a friend." She muttered. "Gomen nasai, Raiha-kun. Thanks for your concern. You are right. I should have at least asked for your help. My mind was clouded with anger because out of the blue, I found out that I have been betrothed to someone I haven't even seen in person."

"Are you starting to regret your decision of marrying him?" Raiha asked.

"Huh? Why did you ask?"

"I noticed that you are not happy."

Fuuko looked away from Raiha. "I don't want to keep on telling the same thing. Otousan noticed it too." She answered. "I didn't agree because of love in the first place. I have my own reason and I know that he, too, agreed to marry me because he has his own reason. Selfish reasons, I know but here we are. We made our decision and the wedding will be held by the following month."

"Yeah, both of you are selfish." Fuuko wasn't able to say something. Raiha immediately smiled. "Sorry if I offended you, Ojousama."

"Ah, it's alright. You are right. Tokiya and I are both selfish."

"But there's one thing I wanted to tell you before you get married." Fuuko asked what it is. Raiha answered. "Whatever happens, be happy and make him happy. Even if you married him due to selfish reasons, I want you to make him happy. Be with him all the time and stay with him."

"I…I don't understand."

"With you getting married without love, it's not impossible that you will fall in love with him or him falling in love with you. But, are we sure that our feelings will be reciprocated? Reciprocated or not, make him happy. That's one of the most important things I have learned."

"Do you really think that love will develop in my relationship with him?" Fuuko asked, wondering why Raiha told him such things all of a sudden.

"Like what I have said before, it is not impossible that you will fall in love with him or vice versa. If we love someone, we are not sure if he or she feels the same way and we keep on hoping that one day, this feeling of ours will be reciprocated. Fuuko, if you love someone, show it to him. You may or may not be able to tell him but do something and show to him that your feelings were true and sincere. It may not be reciprocated but at least, you have expressed your love for him. Fuuko, I just want you to be happy."

"Why…why are you telling me this?" Fuuko asked again.

Raiha took a deep breath before answering Fuuko's question. "I lost the one I love before. I wasn't able to tell her how important she is to me."

**Author's Note: Chapter ten done! I hope you all enjoyed reading it. If not, please tell me through your reviews so that I could improve. Uploading of the next chapter might be slower than usual due to a lot of school requirements that are needed to be passed on time. Thanks and see you next chapter!**

**END OF CHAPTER TEN! You all know what to do, right?**


	11. Wedding Reception

**CHAPTER ELEVEN-WEDDING RECEPTION**

**Author's Notes: Thank you for your reviews. I'm sorry if I wasn't able to reply to all of your reviews. Blame the little time I now have for that. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied.**

Raiha and Fuuko's conversation ended by about six in the evening. Even if they talked for about three hours, Fuuko wasn't able to know who the girl Raiha was referring to. And she was one hundred percent sure that Raiha wasn't referring to her, something which made Fuuko sadder. She was his childhood friend. They are almost inseparable back then but he never set his eyes on her. Fuuko fell in love with him. For her, Raiha is the ideal man, the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Unfortunately enough, her friend never felt the same way. For him, Fuuko is his best friend, his younger sister. He fell in love with someone else. Despite that fact, the purple-haired Kirisawa still wished that one day Raiha will forget everything about this particular girl and instead, set his eyes on her.

"_Raiha-kun…"_

"_What is it?" Raiha asked. _

"_You said…you lost her. Have you forgotten her?"_

_Raiha looked at Fuuko. "Why did you ask?"_

"_I was just wondering…if she doesn't love you back, you should…uhm…forget about her. You know what most people say, let go of that person who doesn't feel the same way as yours and instead, think of the present. After all, she is not the only woman in this world."_

"_I know." Raiha answered, with his eyes still on the red rose that was in his hand. "But, I just can't seem to forget her. It is easy to say that I should forget about her but it is difficult to do so."_

Raiha may not have told Fuuko about the identity of the girl that he loves but what he told her earlier somehow made her confused…and sadder.

Fuuko hugged her pillow. _For a long time, I loved him in secret. I was silently hoping that these feelings will be reciprocated. But what does he mean by making Tokiya happy even if my feelings will not be reciprocated? Does he really think that I will fall in love with my soon-to-be-husband?_

_Fuuko, if you love someone, show it to him. You may or may not be able to tell him but do something and show to him that your feelings were true and sincere._ _You may or may not be able to tell him but do something and show to him that your feelings were true and sincere. It may not be reciprocated but at least, you have expressed your love for him. Fuuko, I just want you to be happy._

_Don't tell me…he already knew? _Fuuko asked herself. She lied down on her bed. _But I've been hiding this for years…am I being too showy of my feelings? _Fuuko sighed. _Raiha-kun…what you told me made me confused. I have always wanted to tell you how much I love you but you keep on talking about this girl…what is it in her that I don't have? _Tears started to run down from her eyes. _Aishteru, Raiha-kun...did you tell me those things so that I could forget about you? _Someone knocked on the door of her room. "Come in!" She shouted and quickly wiped her face with her hands.

"Fuuko-ojousama…"

"Ah…it's you, Miki-san. What brings you here?" Fuuko asked.

"I was just checking on you, my Lady. Kirisawa-sama told me that you didn't come out of your room to have dinner." Miki noticed that Fuuko's eyes were red and wet. "Are you alright, Lady Fuuko?"

_Stupid tears…_Fuuko thought. She showed a fake smile, hoping this would help convince her bodyguard. "Of course I am fine, Miki-san! You don't need to worry about me. Nothing unusual happened!"

"Are you sure, my lady? After your conversation with Raiha-san, you've become gloomier and locked yourself in the room for about one hour. Did you have an argument with him?"

"Nothing happened, Miki-san. And we didn't have any argument. I am fine, really. Thank you very much for your concern."

"That's…good then. But, my Lady, if you have any problem or if there's something that's bothering you, just please tell me." Miki smiled.

"Thanks again, Miki-san. I will now go down and have dinner. Please join me." Fuuko answered.

---

Fuuko stayed in her home for one week before returning to the Imperial Palace to prepare for the upcoming wedding. For three weeks, Fuuko occupied herself in her study sessions with Neon, something she never did before. She also helped in the wedding preparations although the Emperor told her not to help.

Wondering if something was wrong with her master, Aki approached Fuuko one time and asked her if she was alright. Fuuko simply answered no. She wanted to keep everything a secret.

Three weeks later, the wedding has been held in a Shinto shrine. Like what the Imperial Family has been doing in the past, the wedding has been done in a traditional way. The "San-san-kudo" or a ritual of exchanging of cups of sake between the bride and the groom for three times was performed by Tokiya and Fuuko. The same was done between the two families to signify the union of the two.

Reception followed. A lot of guests came including the Japanese Prime Minister to personally congratulate the Crown Prince and the newly appointed Crown Princess. Fuuko was surprised to see so many eminent people in just one event.

The new Crown Princess was talking to some guests when a miko approached her and informed her that two women wanted to talk to her. Fuuko excused herself and went with the shrine maiden. Her eyes became as big as the moon when she saw the "Bitchy Duo", her cousins who hated her.

"What…are you doing here? You usually don't attend gatherings where there is a _manly _girl, am I right?"

"Fuuko-neesama…" it was the black-haired younger girl, Reiko

"Neesama?! You never attach honorifics in my name before, Rei-chan."

"Fuuko-chan…we are here to congratulate you of course." Yumi, the older sister of Rei said. "And…we wanted to apologize for all of our wrongdoings."

_Now that I am the Crown Princess, they apologized to me all of a sudden. _"Apologize? I am surprised that you decided to apologize, Yumi-san, Rei-chan. I didn't even hope that one day you will say that to me because you hated me so much. Or, did you just do that because I am now the new Crown Princess and that you wanted to gain the same status that I now have?" Fuuko never really bragged about her status or her being the next leader of Kirisawa family. She was doing this to get even with her cousins.

Yumi chuckled nervously. "Of course not, Fuuko-chan! We did this because we really wanted to apologize to you. We've realized that what we're doing to you is too much and is not really good. I hope you give us second chance."

"Oneesan is right, Fuuko-neesama. We can be friends!" Rei added happily.

"Yeah!" Yumi added, "Friends!" Yumi grabbed her younger sister's hand and went beside their cousin. "From now on, the three of us will be the best of friends!"

Fuuko huffed. "Best of friends, huh?" The Crown Princess walked away from them. "If I haven't been proclaimed as the new Crown Princess, you will not do that. I know that you have a hidden reason why you apologized to me all of a sudden. See you later…my _dear _cousins!"

"Yumi-neesan…I think…I think she found out!"

"Gah! Damn that Fuuko bitch! She ruined our plans!"

---

Fuuko was enjoying her champagne when a man approached her. It was Raiha. The Crown Princess greeted him. Raiha did the same.

"I'm glad you came, Raiha-kun. Thank you very much." Fuuko said. Aki, who was nearby, gave Raiha a glass of champagne. Raiha thanked Aki and drank the champagne.

"You look good on that wedding kimono." He complimented the new Crown Princess. Fuuko was wearing a white wedding kimono called uchikake. "If you think I am joking, you are mistaken."

Fuuko blushed at Raiha's compliment. "Arigato."

"Where is he?" Raiha asked

"Huh? Who?" Fuuko asked back.

"Your husband, the Crown Prince…I thought he was with you. I was surprised that you are here, alone."

"Oh, him…he's with the other guests. He's talking to them."

"You are his wife now, Fuuko-chan. He should be by your side."

Fuuko looked at Tokiya, who was busy talking to some of his college friends before looking back at Raiha. She took a deep breath. "I know. A man should be by his wife's side all the time. But you know, Raiha-kun…we are not ordinary husband and wife. We didn't marry because we love each other. And you know that we both have selfish reasons why we did it in the first place. I think he loves someone else and I, too, like someone else. But, here we are, tied by marriage yet we don't have mutual feelings for each other. In the eyes of the people, who witnessed the ceremony earlier, we are one and sharing a love but the truth is, we are married but our eyes and hearts were for someone else." Fuuko answered sadly. "I…I'm sorry, Raiha-kun. I shouldn't have said those things."

"It's okay. It must be very hard for you…marrying someone due to reasons other than love. Is it really fine for you to be like this?"

"Like what I have said before, I have my own reason why I decided to do this. This reason is my motivation to continue living like this, even if I'm not truly happy." The Crown Princess answered. _My mother suffered because of me. I should suffer as well. _She looked up at Raiha. "Thanks for listening to me, Raiha-kun. I'm glad that you were here for me."

Raiha smiled. "You are welcome, Shinno-hi-sama."

Fuuko chuckled lightly. "So, you knew what title I am going to have aside from the Crown Princess of Japan."

"It was _her _who told me about it." Raiha replied. "She once worked in the Imperial Palace but I heard that for some reasons, she resigned. I don't know where she is now though."

"Her? You mean the woman…you loved?" Fuuko tried to hide the sadness and hint of jealousy that was bound to come out.

Raiha nodded. "Yeah, you're right." Noticing that Fuuko became quiet again, he smiled. "Almost forgot. I have something to give you."

Fuuko's face brightened up. "What is it?"

"Shinno-hi-sama…" a familiar voice called. Raiha bowed down upon seeing him. "My guests wanted to meet you." He said.

Fuuko was annoyed by sudden appearance of her husband and almost wanted to punch him. _Damn you, you annoying brat. _"Uhm…really? Wait a sec." Fuuko quickly looked at Raiha. "Sorry, Raiha-kun but I need to leave you here for a while."

"Ah…it's alright. See you later then." Raiha smiled again before looking at Tokiya and bowed as a sign of respect. "Shinno-sama, congratulations."

"Arigato." Tokiya replied coldly and he left together with Fuuko. "A friend of yours?"

Fuuko nodded. "Why do you ask? Don't tell me you're jealous, _honey_."

"Quit calling me honey. I may be your husband now but I will definitely not allow you to call me that. And for your information, I am not jealous. I was just surprised that a human dared to befriend a wild and noisy monkey like you."

"Shut up, Tokiya! Even if you are my husband, I will kick you if you will continue calling me monkey." Fuuko hissed. "Thank your family and the guests because if they're not around, I will definitely kick you!"

"Whatever you say, monkey. Let us go now. Some of the guests wanted to meet you."

**Author's Notes: Quick update eh? It's just that a new idea quickly came to my mind after uploading the previous chapter so before that idea could get away, I immediately typed it down. I hoped you enjoyed this one.**

**I know that some of you wanted a pure ToFuu fic. Forgive me for not doing that. I already made a pure ToFuu fic before and this time, I wanted to do something different. If you want, you can read that other fic entitled "Blind Date, just look for it in my profile page. Again, thank you for all of your reviews and see you next chapter!**

**END OF CHAPTER ELEVEN. You all know what to do. Ja ne!**


	12. Newlyweds

**CHAPTER TWELVE-NEWLYWEDS**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delayed update of this fic! BTW, thank you very much for your reviews. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied.**

With the wedding of Crown Prince Tokiya and the newly appointed Crown Princess of Japan, Kirisawa Fuuko, held successfully, the Emperor, Empress and the Empress Dowager were very pleased that the newlyweds were able to meet their expectations. What they don't know is that during the ceremony, they keep on pissing each other off through nonverbal means…even during the reception. They were lucky enough not to be seen by their eminent guests. Neon, however, almost caught the two bickering. Fuuko's personal tutor saw her student pinching Tokiya's shoulder. She immediately approached the couple and asked them if there was something wrong. Tokiya replied that there was nothing to be worried about.

"_But, Shinno-sama, I saw the Shinno-hi-sama…"_

_Fuuko quickly interjected. "Oh…you mean this?" The Crown Princess quickly massaged Tokiya's shoulder. "Shinno-sama is complaining that his shoulder hurts so I volunteered to massage it for him."_

_Nice excuse. Tokiya thought sarcastically._

"_Uhm…are you sure there's nothing wrong, Shinno-sama? Shinno-hi-sama?" Neon asked to confirm. _

"_Yeah, yeah there's nothing wrong, Neon-san! Don't worry about us!" Fuuko answered._

"_Forgive me for misinterpreting your actions, my Lady. I will go now." Neon apologized and bowed down before she left the newlyweds._

"_I didn't know that monkeys are actually good at making excuses." _

_Fuuko glared at Tokiya. "Shut up! At least I was able to get us out of trouble. And how many times do I have to tell you that you should stop calling me monkey?"_

_Tokiya walked away from Fuuko. "I didn't hear anything…"_

---

The honeymoon night…

Fuuko and Tokiya had their honeymoon in the Imperial Family's vacation palace in Osaka. They were forced to stay in the main room because the Empress did not allow them to sleep in separate rooms, a decision which made Fuuko furious. Tokiya was also furious but he simply ignored it.

Fuuko sat on the carpeted floor and rested her back on the queen-sized bed. The Crown Prince sat down beside her. They were still both wearing the traditional wedding wardrobes.

"Does your father actually expect that we'll do something miraculous tonight?" Fuuko asked her husband angrily.

Tokiya looked at Fuuko lazily. "Why, monkey? Do you expect that I am gonna touch you?"

"Not even in my dreams, my _dear_." Fuuko answered. "Maybe you are the one who wanted to touch me! And if you'll attempt to touch even my hair, I will throw you out of this room."

Tokiya chuckled. "Do not worry, my _dear _monkey, I will never ever touch you. Not even a single follicle. Besides, I'm allergic to monkeys."

Fuuko grabbed a pillow and threw it on Tokiya's face. "Damn you, Tokiya!" Tokiya got hold of the pillow his wife threw at him and returned it to the bed. There was a temporary moment of silence.

Afterwards, Tokiya broke the ice. "Hey, monkey…"

Fuuko glared at her husband. "I told you before, right? Stop calling me monkey. I have a name. And if you still don't know, my name's Fuuko, Kirisawa Fuuko to be exact."

"I know your name. But, I wanted to call you monkey because you really look like a monkey."

The new Crown Princess controlled the urge to punch the Crown Prince. "Look, Tokiya, if you broke the ice just to annoy me then do not melt it completely. Stay away from me and stop annoying me unless you want to die."

"Whatever." Tokiya muttered.

"Look, if you're going to say something, spill it now."

"We cannot bicker forever, you know."

Fuuko looked back at Tokiya. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"You really don't understand even the simplest things. What I've been telling you is that we cannot argue for the rest of our lives, especially when we're in front the Emperor."

"I know what you were trying to say. I was just wondering why you said that all of the sudden." Fuuko replied. "I barely know you but I have the feeling that you're not the kind of person to say such things."

"You think so?" Tokiya looked away from her. "I was just trying to offer you friendship, that's all. Is there something wrong with what I am trying to do?"

The purple-haired Kirisawa controlled the urge to laugh. "What? You? Offering me a friendship? The annoying brat wanted to be friends with me? That's…ridiculous!" And Fuuko laughed. She laughed out loud, something that annoyed the Crown Prince, her husband.

"Stop laughing. I am really serious. If you don't want to accept my offer you can simply say no and not laugh like there's no tomorrow." Tokiya stood up and went to the bed. He lied down, with his hands on the back of his head. Fuuko was surprised by what her husband did. She stood up and looked at Tokiya. "I'm going to sleep now. There's the couch. You can sleep there."

"HEY! Get off the bed, annoying brat! I'm the one who will sleep there!"

"Why? Is your name written in this bed?"

"My name may not be written there but that doesn't give you the right to sleep there either!" Fuuko hissed, already losing her patience because of tiredness. "Get the hell out of there! I wanted to sleep now!"

"I don't want. If you want to sleep, there's the couch." Tokiya turned his back on the Crown Princess and closed his eyes, trying to sleep. "Goodnight, my _dear _monkey. And please, shut your mouth because I can't sleep when there are noisy people around."

Fuuko quickly thought of an idea, hoping this will work. "Anou…Tokiya…"

"What is it? I told you before to shut your mouth, right?"

"You said…you're offering me friendship, right? Sorry if I just laughed it off." Although Tokiya was not looking at her, Fuuko still smiled. "Of course I accept your offer. In fact, I really wanted to be friends with you."

Tokiya huffed "What are you trying to say, monkey? I know you're doing this, hoping that I will be kind enough to get out of this bed and let you sleep in here. Sorry, but I am not gullible enough to fall for your childish tricks."

What Tokiya said made the Crown Princess more furious. "TOKIYA!!"

---

The following morning, Fuuko and Tokiya ate breakfast together in the dining room. Aki and some other maids served food for the couple. Aki approached her master and whispered something on her ear. Fuuko's eyes widened by what her lady-in-waiting have told her.

"What? Kogo-sama is here?!" Fuuko asked Aki. "But…why?"

Aki poured hot coffee on the Crown Princess's cup before answering her question. "Fuuko-ojousama, the Empress wanted to check on you. Maybe, she wanted to say something very important, too. She's in the living room." She bowed down before she left the dining room.

"Hey…"

"What, hey?" Tokiya asked

"About your mother…"

"Get used to it. My dear mother is very fond of making surprise visits. She did the same thing while you were studying under her, am I right?"

Fuuko took a bite of her sandwich. "Yeah…but I was surprised because she even did this on…uhm…well…"

"Just say the word. That doesn't have any meaning to it anyway."

Fuuko stuck up her tongue before finishing eating her breakfast.

After breakfast, the Empress summoned the couple. Neon came back to the room together with Tokiya and Fuuko who wore formal attires. They sat down on the couch in front of the Empress and lowered their heads.

"I am glad that the wedding is also successful. Fuuko, I am glad that you were able to meet my expectations. However, I hope I can get an explanation on what happened." Empress Masako said. She quickly looked at the newlyweds. "Crown Prince Tokiya, Crown Princess Fuuko…"

"Explanation on what?" Tokiya asked his mother.

With her fan, the Empress pointed on Tokiya's face. "That something on your face… was it a wound or a bruise on your face. I need an explanation on what happened to the Crown Prince's face."

Neon got worried. _Did something happen while I wasn't around? Is the Prince all right?_

_Nosy mother-in-law with a sharp eye. _Fuuko said to herself. _I didn't even think that the bruise on his face will be immediately noticed. _With her head lowered, the Empress wasn't able to notice that Fuuko was glaring at Tokiya. _It's your fault, you annoying brat! If you have let me sleep in the bed earlier last night, that will not happen to you! Now what will you tell your bratty mother?! _It was then that Fuuko suddenly remembered the happening last night.

_Tokiya huffed "What are you trying to say, monkey? I know you're doing this, hoping that I will be kind enough to get out of this bed and let you sleep in here. Sorry, but I am not gullible enough to fall for your childish tricks."_

_What Tokiya said made the Crown Princess more furious. "TOKIYA!!" Fuuko went to the couch to get one of the pillows there and angrily threw it towards her husband. Tokiya got up and again got hold of the pillow like before. He glared at Fuuko who did the same thing._

"_What do you think you're doing? Throwing a pillow is becoming your habit."_

_Fuuko folded her arms. "A prince is supposed to be a gentleman, right? If you are a true gentleman, you will give way to a lady and will let her sleep in the bed."_

_Tokiya wanted to laugh but controlled the urge to do so. "If you are a human lady, I might let you sleep in here but you are not a lady, my dear. You are a manly lady monkey disguising as a human."_

_Rationale no longer important to her, Fuuko angrily grabbed her husband by the collar of his shirt and slowly pushed him towards the wall. Although Tokiya struggled, he wasn't able to release himself because he was already tired as well. Tokiya hit the wall. He was lucky enough not to sustain any serious injury except for a bruise in his cheek because it was the specific part of his body that hit the wall._

_Fuuko quickly lied down on the bed and closed her eyes. "That's what happens when someone messes up with a sleepy person."_

The Crown Prince has his head lowered too and was able to glare back at his wife. _Why the hell are you giving me that look, monkey? It's your fault that I got this bruise on my face._

"I demand an answer…now!" The Empress said calmly but firmly.

"Anou, Kogo-sama…"

Tokiya quickly interjected and looked up at his mother. "Kogo-sama, there is nothing to worry about. Accidents happen, that's all. The problem with you is that you worry too much."

"Baka Tokiya!" Fuuko whispered, with her head still lowered. "Don't be so rude. She's your mother."

"What are you doing you two?" Empress asked "Are you saying something, Fuuko?"

"Uhm…yes he's right, your majesty. Accidents do happen. He accidentally bumped his face on the wall. I think he was still sleeping when he went out of the room this morning." Fuuko answered. _Nice excuse. _

"Are you sure? Then why do I have a feeling that it's your fault that he got this bruise?"

"Huh? It's not my fault, your majesty. It really was an accident. Last night, we just slept, that's all. The following morning, I already noticed that he had this bruise. He told me that he just bumped into the wall that's all."

The Empress sighed. "I don't know what really happened last night but I will believe in what you've just told me." She looked at her son. "Princess Mifuyu's outside. Please leave me and your wife alone for a while. I need to discuss something to her."

Tokiya stood up and went out of the room. Neon also went out and closed the door, leaving the Crown Princess and her mother in law behind.

"You said…you wanted to discuss something with me. What is it?" Fuuko asked politely. _A while ago you almost had the urge to strangle my neck because of what happened to your precious son's face._

---

"Toki-kun!"

Tokiya looked behind to see who it was. "The Empress was right. You are indeed here. You sure are beginning to pick up her habit of making surprise visits."

Mifuyu chuckled "And you sure got more temperamental than before. I thought that you'll be less moody once you get married. Ever since you meet Fuuko-chan you become more moody."

"What the hell are you implying, oneesan?"

"Don't be mad, my dear brother. Am I really implying something? Hmm?" Mifuyu chuckled again. "Did something happen last night, my dear brother? Or did Fuuko-chan reject you even before you got the chance to be near her?"

Tokiya rolled his eyes. "Shut up. I've told you before, right? I will never ever touch her. Not even her fingernails. If you really expect something to come out, then please expect nothing because nothing will really come out of this marriage."

Mifuyu frowned. "Your marriage just began and you already jumped to a conclusion that nothing will come out of it. Are you still in love with Yanagi-chan? Be honest with me."

"And what if I say yes?"

The princess sighed. "You're still can't get over the fact that she rejected you, am I right? What about your present, Toki-kun? Fuuko's your wife now and she's your present…or maybe even the future. Toki-kun, you should forget about Yanagi-chan. You are just hurting yourself with what you are doing."

"Why do you interfere with my personal life, oneesan?" Tokiya walked away from his sister. "I told you before…I will never ever fall in love with that Fuuko. Even if I have a wife now, Yanagi will always be the most important woman for me."

"Toki-kun…"

"I am going back to my room now. Leave me alone for a while."

What the siblings don't know is that someone accidentally heard their conversation.

It was Tokiya's wife, the new Crown Princess Fuuko.

**Author's Notes: Whew! Chapter finished! I hope you enjoyed this one. See you next chapter:) Sorry if I am unable to reply to all of your reviews. Do not worry, everyone, I really appreciate every single review that you give to my fic. Thanks and see you soon!**

**END OF CHAPTER TWELVE. You all know what to do.**


	13. A Favor

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN-A FAVOR**

**Author's Note: Thank you very much for the reviews you gave! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy reading! **

**Standard Disclaimer Applied. **

The Crown Princess Fuuko, wife of the Crown Prince Tokiya, after talking to the Empress, decided to return to her room when she accidentally heard the conversation of her husband and the Princess Mifuyu, her sister-in-law. 

The princess sighed. "You still can't get over the fact that she rejected you, am I right? What about your present, Toki-kun? Fuuko's your wife now and she's your present…or maybe even the future. Toki-kun, you should forget about Yanagi-chan. You are just hurting yourself with what you are doing."

"Why do you interfere with my personal life, oneesan?" Tokiya walked away from his sister. "I told you before…I will never ever fall in love with that Fuuko. Even if I have a wife now, Yanagi will always be the most important woman for me."

_Yanagi?_ Fuuko asked herself. _Is she the reason why he agreed to marry me all of a sudden?_ Fuuko frowned. She looked back at the siblings and noticed that Tokiya is no longer there and Mifuyu was left alone. 

Fuuko took a deep breath before approaching her sister-in-law. Mifuyu saw her and happily greeted her. The Princess gave Fuuko a hug. The Crown Princess, although reluctant, hugged her back. Mifuyu let go of Fuuko. "How are you, Fuuko-chan?"

"I…I am fine as always. Thank you very much for asking me, Mifuyu-ojousama."

Mifuyu chuckled. "Come on, Fuuko. I am no longer your master. I am now your sister-in-law. You should not add such formal honorifics in my name. Just call me Mifuyu-neesan, okay?"

"I'm sorry…oneesama." 

"-sama? That's way too formal…but it's less formal compared to what you just attached to my name earlier. Let us go to the library. I wanted to get a book there."

"Hai." Fuuko answered politely. The two princesses started to walk together and headed to the library. Fuuko was surprised to see that a library also exist in this palace, although it's not as big as the library in the Tokyo palace.

Mifuyu looked at Fuuko and smiled. "Surprised, eh? Our family is fond of reading books that is why it was made sure that every palace has a library. But the biggest one is of course the one in the Tokyo. Most of the books here are novels, autobiographies and other non-study related books."

"I see." Fuuko replied. She sat down on a chair and watched her sister in law approach one of the book shelves to grab a book and sit down to start reading it. Mifuyu was preoccupied with the book she was reading that she wasn't able to notice that Fuuko was just looking at her.

After several minutes of reading, Mifuyu finally noticed that Fuuko was not reading anything and that she was just looking at her. She closed her book and tried to get the attention of the Crown Princess. "Fuuko-chan?"

One mention of her name and the purple-haired Kirisawa was snapped back to reality. "Huh? Uhm…do you need anything?" She quickly asked.

Tokiya's older sister shook her head. "I knew it. You were preoccupied with something. Are you alright, Fuuko-chan?"

"Yes…I think." 

Mifuyu closed the book and approached Fuuko. "Is there something that's bothering you, Fuuko-chan?"

Fuuko smiled. "It's nothing, Mifuyu-neesama. I am fine…really."

"If you think I didn't catch you, you are mistaken. I can clearly see that you are not telling the truth." Mifuyu replied. "Look…if you have any problems or if there's something that's bothering you, don't hesitate to tell me. After all, I am now your sister."

The Crown Princess took a deep breath. "Arigato, Mifuyu-neesama. You are right. Something's bothering me."

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry but I accidentally heard your conversation a while ago with your brother. And I heard that Tokiya mentioned my friend's name. Does Tokiya know Yanagi?" Fuuko asked.

"Oh about that…uhm…yes. They are friends since they were kids. And…the woman that he loved the most."

"Yanagi-chan never told me that she was his friend. I don't actually have any idea. Tokiya never told me either. I thought they were just mere acquaintances."

"Did…did you hear everything?" Mifuyu asked, with a worried look on her face.

"No...I only heard the part where Tokiya said that even if he's married to me now, Yanagi will always be the most important woman in his heart." The Crown Princess sighed. "Even if we don't have romantic relationship, somehow, what he said hurt my feelings."

"Fuuko-chan…"

"It doesn't really hurt. I've already experienced something far more painful than that. I…I don't know how to put what I felt into words. Mifuyu-neesama…I hope you tell me everything about Yanagi-chan and Tokiya. I was just curious."

"Well…for starters, Tokiya was in love with your friend. But Yanagi-chan never felt the same way. Her dream is to be one of the best pianists in the world and for her, being a pianist is her life." Mifuyu answered.

"That's what she told me, too. Since we were kids, she's very fond of classical music played in piano. Her mother's a pianist too and she was able to inherit her mother's talent in playing the piano. When I'm at her house, she would always play a piece or two for me." Fuuko looked at the princess. "Oneesama, the prince can actually choose his own bride right? Did…did he proposed to her?"

The Princess took a deep breath "I…Fuuko-chan…I think I'm not in the right position to answer your question. What I mean is I am not the right person to ask."

"But…but…oneesama…please tell me. What you will tell me…might help me understand him better. Please…" Fuuko plead. 

Mifuyu smiled at Fuuko. "It will be better if you ask the persons involved instead." The princess stood up and left the younger princess behind. "Fuuko-chan…I am sorry.I wish I could tell you but it will be much better if you hear the answer you seek from the persons involved themselves." 

Fuuko stayed on the library before deciding to go back to her room.

---

After a week, the couple returned to Tokyo. Tokiya immediately went back to school to resume his studies. Even if he's already married, many girls in the Tokyo University are still attracted to him and will follow him anywhere he goes. His bodyguards did their best to put a distance between the prince and the fans but they were not that successful.

Since Fuuko was unable to enroll for the semester, she was ordered by the Empress to remain in the Palace and study with Neon as her teacher. She studied not only the palace and monarchy-related lessons but also the subjects required by her course in order for her to catch up and that she'll be able to enroll by the time the following semester comes.

For the past few days, however, Fuuko isn't in good condition to study.

"Shinno-hi-sama, you failed again." Neon sadly announced. 

"Neon-neesama, maybe there are some corrections. Please recount the number of correct answers she got." Aki said.

"I already recounted three times. It really was the number of correct answers she got. The Crown Princess failed…again. This is the fifth time this week. Out of the ten quizzes I gave you, you only passed five."

"Really? I failed again…"

"Fuuko-sama, do not worry. Cheer up! There's always next time. Just do better next time, okay?" Fuuko's lady in waiting said, hoping this will lift her spirits up but it wasn't successful.

"Are you alright, Shinno-hi-sama? Lately, it seems that you are not in good condition. Before, even if you weren't taking your studies seriously, you are able to pass all of the quizzes that I give you. But now…"

"I know. I am not indeed in good condition." Fuuko quickly answered.

Aki was surprised. "Are…are you sick, my Lady?"

Fuuko shook her head and gave a weak smile. "I am not sick, Aki-san. I am physically fine. Thank you very much for the concern."

"Is there something that's bothering you, my Lady?" Neon asked. "Ever since you came back, you have been in low spirits. Did something bad happen?"

Fuuko stood up and checked the view from the window of the room. "Not exactly a bad happening, Neon-san. Something happened, but it is not as bad as you think."

"I…I don't understand. Did you have an argument with the Shinno-sama, Lady Fuuko? I noticed that you weren't talking much even if you were together." Aki said. "Forgive me for meddling. I was just wondering."

Fuuko took a deep breath. "Tokiya and I didn't have an argument. A cold war, perhaps but I know he wouldn't mind if I don't speak to him." She looked at Aki and Neon. "I have a favor to ask."

"What is it?"

Fuuko looked away from the sisters before answering their question.

---

Sakoshita Yanagi was busy reading a book when a maid entered her room…

"Yanagi-sama, the Crown Princess Fuuko is here." The maid announced.

Yanagi stood up. "Fuu-chan is here? Where is she?" She happily asked.

"She's in the garden right now, accompanied by her bodyguards. We have asked the others to serve tea and biscuits for you and the Princess." The maid answered politely.

"Arigato gozaimasu." Yanagi said and went out of the room to welcome her best friend. When she reached the garden, she happily greeted Fuuko and hugged her. "I'm so glad to see you again, Fuuko-chan!"

"Me, too, Yanagi. You weren't around during the wedding."

"Gomen nasai, Fuu-chan. I have a class during your wedding so I wasn't able to attend even the reception. I'm really sorry. I should have at least told you beforehand."

"Nah…it's alright. I didn't come here to nag you about your absence."

"Oh, I see. What brings you here, anyway?" Yanagi asked. "Let's go to my room and talk." The brunette grabbed Fuuko's hand and walked inside. Miki and her companions followed but Fuuko shook her head. 

"Fuuko-ojousama…"

"Miki-san…this is a private conversation. Leave us alone. We will be fine. I'll just call you if I need you, okay?" Fuuko answered.

Miki tried to object but then chose to follow Fuuko's orders and nodded. She went out of the house together with other female bodyguards and decided to stay in the garden while waiting for the Crown Princess.

Yanagi smiled. "You sure are strict when it comes to your bodyguards, Fuu-chan…"

"They can be so damn annoying sometimes. They follow you wherever you go even if you will just go to the restroom and answer the call of nature."

The brunette chuckled. "That's one of the disadvantages of being a member of the imperial family. Whether you like it or not, you will have bodyguards following you wherever you go." Yanagi and Fuuko both entered the room of the brunette. They both sat down on the bed, like they usually do before. 

"You sure know a lot about the Family, Yan-chan. Is it because you're very close with Tokiya?" Fuuko suddenly asked.

Yanagi looked at her friend. "Huh?"

"Ah? Oh…don't mind that, Yanagi-chan." Fuuko quickly answered. She grabbed a pillow and hugged it.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"What question?" Fuuko asked. 

Before Yanagi could speak, a maid entered the room and served tea and biscuits for the two ladies. She bowed before leaving the room and closing the door. 

"I asked you a while ago why are you here?" Yanagi answered. She took a sip of her tea. "Do you have any problem, Fuu-chan?"

Fuuko looked away from Yanagi and her happy face turned once again into a sad one. "Yanagi…you are friends with my husband, right?"

"Yeah…we're friends…why do you ask?"

"I heard that Tokiya proposed to you before he decided to agree on the arrangement made by our respective grandparents. Is that true, Yanagi?"

"Did you come here just to ask that question?" Yanagi asked back. 

"Yanagi…please tell me if that's true! Because…" She grabbed Yanagi's shoulders "Please tell me, Yanagi. Is it true that it was you that my husband loves?"

"Please calm down, Fuu-chan." Fuuko let go of Yanagi's shoulders and apologized. "I don't know why you asked me such question all of a sudden but I will tell you the truth. Yes, Tokiya-san proposed to me when he found out that he was arranged to marry you."

Fuuko poured tea on her cup then on Yanagi's. "And…you rejected him, right?"

Yanagi nodded. "Tokiya-san told me about the responsibility of a Crown Princess and a future Empress. And those responsibilities are no walk in the park. Marrying a member of the Imperial Family means you have to give up the carefree life you used to have. You even have to give up your dreams. And giving up my dream is something I will never do."

"But…do you love him?" Fuuko asked hesitantly.

The brunette shook her head. "I used to. But it was all plain puppy love, that's all. I love someone else." She smiled. "Aside from playing the piano, I'm in love. In love with a man who treats me like a real princess. He also supports me. He supported my dream of being a world-class pianist."

Somehow, the sadness etched on Fuuko's face started to diminish. "Yanagi…"

Yanagi smiled again. "Why, Fuu-chan? Are you thinking that I'm in love with him?"

"Not really. Sorry if I acted strange before." Fuuko squeezed her friend's hand. "Are you mad at me, Yanagi-chan?"

"No I'm not. I was just surprised that you asked such question all of a sudden. I assure you, I'm not in love with your husband. There's no reason for you to be jealous of me. I told you earlier, I love someone else and I'm happy with him."

"It's Recca, right?" Yanagi nodded happily. The purple-haired Kirisawa hugged her friend. "I'm so happy for you. I always thought that you and my friend look good together. Just tell me if he will hurt. I will kick his ass for you, okay?"

Yanagi nodded again and pulled herself away from Fuuko. "Thanks, Fuu-chan." It was her turn to pour tea on the cups. "Do you feel much better now?"

"Yes…but still, what he said…I still can't forget it. The details are still vivid."

"What do you mean?"

"I heard Tokiya said that even if he's married to me, you will still be the most important woman in his heart. You know, Yanagi…even if I didn't agree to marry him because of love…what he said somehow hurt my feelings."

Yanagi's smile turned to a frown. She took a deep breath and looked back at her friend. "Fuu-chan…"

Fuuko smiled. "I know, I know…I shouldn't act like this. But…" She sighed. "He's not the one I love yet I am like this. Am I stupid?"

"Don't say that, Fuu-chan…" Fuuko apologized and Yanagi smiled. "Almost forgot. When I was in the palace before, I said that I have a request, right?"

Fuuko nodded. "Yeah, you told me that you have a request. What is it, Yanagi-chan?"

---

"What? The Crown Princess is not doing well in her studies lately?" Tokiya asked Neon, who was summoned by the Crown Prince to report about Fuuko. 

"Hai." Neon answered politely. "Although she's studying, she gets a failing score in the quizzes. Out of the ten that I gave her these past few days, she only passed five. It seems like…her spirits are low today. May I ask, my lord, did you and the Shinno-hi-sama had an argument?"

"Why do you ask all of a sudden? And where is she, by the way?"

"Uhm…" Someone entered and shouted "I'm home!" It was Fuuko. "Shinno-hi-sama…"

"Oh, hi, Neon-san! Thanks a lot for…" Tokiya cleared his throat to get his wife's attention. "Oh…you're home, Toki-kun! How's your day?" She asked happily.

Before Tokiya could answer, Neon bowed and left the room to leave the two alone. When Neon left, Tokiya spoke. "Where have you been? And stop calling me Toki-kun."

"Uhm…uh…why do you ask? Did you miss me? Hmm?" Fuuko said teasingly.

"Quit teasing, monkey. What made you think that I missed you?" 

"Of course…I am your wife now. I'm sure you missed me so much because you've been in the school for 8 hours!" Fuuko sat down beside him and pinched his cheeks. "I'm sure you've been thinking of me while you were in school."

"You wish!" Tokiya replied. _Did Neon-san say that this monkey was low in spirits? What I'm seeing right now is the exact opposite of what she just told me._

"Aww…don't be mad, _honey_. I was just joking you don't need to take that seriously."

"Whatever you say." Tokiya replied. He stood up. "Do you want to eat?"

Fuuko smiled. "Yeah, sure!" She stood up and followed her husband.

Tokiya simply shook his head. "You are very weird."

Fuuko chuckled. "Look who's talking!"

_Fuuko-chan, please make Tokiya happy…for me. You are the only one who can do it._

**END OF CHAPTER THIRTEEN. You all know what to do! ) **


	14. Signs

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN-SIGNS**

**Author's Notes: Again, arigato gozaimasu!**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied.**

Two months have passed since Tokiya and Fuuko were married in traditional Japanese rites. Because Tokiya is a member of the Imperial Family and the current Crown Prince, she has become part of the Imperial Family and the new Crown Princess that was hated by some, liked by many people. Nevertheless, she ignored those who hated her.

Because they've been together for quite some time, the couple gradually warmed up to each other. Tokiya was no longer harsh to his wife unlike before. However, there are times that he will reach the boiling point and will ask Fuuko to shut up whenever she teases him.

Fuuko did her best to grant Yanagi's request to her. Tokiya was still unaware of the fact that Yanagi, the woman he loved, asked Fuuko to make him happy even if her heart was for someone else.

Somehow, her extraordinary closeness to her husband, whom she married not because of love, made some changes not only in the way he treats her but in her feelings.

One morning, during the usual family gathering before the breakfast…

"Ohayou gozaimasu…" Fuuko politely greeted the Emperor, the Empress and Princess Mifuyu. Tokiya did the same but not the same way his wife did. Fuuko elbowed Tokiya on his side and glared at him. "Baka Tokiya…" she muttered. "Being in a terrible mood is not an excuse for being rude towards them…"

The Crown Prince ignored Fuuko and instead, bowed again. Mifuyu controlled the urge to laugh. It was her first time to see her little brother defeated by his wife. The Emperor and his wife greeted the couple a good morning as well.

"I see that my grandson's starting to become submissive to his wife. Did I miss something?" an old woman's voice asked.

"Isn't that…the Kotaigo-sama's voice?" Fuuko asked. Tokiya nodded. All of them stood up and bowed when the Empress Dowager entered the room. The old woman smiled and sat down. She motioned the family to sit down.

"Welcome back, grandmother." Mifuyu said. "How's your trip?"

"Ah good, good…as always." the Empress Dowager replied. "So, how's the couple? I noticed that my grandson's starting to change. I hope it's for the good."

"What do you mean by that, obaasama?" Tokiya asked. Fuuko, for the second time, elbowed her husband in the side. Tokiya, with his head down, glared at his wife. "That is the second time you elbowed me, monkey." He whispered.

"And why not, Tokiya? I told you not to be rude towards them!" Fuuko hissed. She looked up and bowed again. "Kotaigo-sama, please forgive your grandson for being so rude."

The Empress Dowager simply smiled. "It's alright. I am already used to his rudeness anyway. How are you, Fuuko?"

"I…I am fine. Thank you very much for asking." Fuuko replied politely.

"That's good then." She looked at her grandson, who looked away from her. "My dear grandson, I hope you're not giving your wife any problems."

"I do not give her any problems. In fact, she's the one who gives me problems." Tokiya answered indifferently.

"Now, now, Tokiya, that is not the right thing to say." Mifuyu said. "I think you are the one who gives problems to her." She looked at Fuuko. "Fuuko-chan, please ignore what my brother had said earlier." Tokiya looked away from his family.

"No…it's alright." She showed a smile. _I will deal with you later, you annoying brat! _

"Tokiya," it was his mother. "I know that you, no, both you and your wife, were married due to an arrangement made by your respective grandfathers and not because of romantic feelings but it isn't an excuse to say harsh things against her."

"Look who's talking…" said Tokiya "You're saying it as though you were not saying harsh things on your beloved daughter-in-law."

"I know but what I am telling her is entirely different from what you've just told the Kotaigo-sama. You should have at least considered her feelings before speaking."

"Consider her feelings? Kogo-sama, ever since I've learned how to speak, I always speak out what's on my mind regardless of this so-called other's feelings. You know that, Tenno-sama, Kogo-sama, Kotaigo-baasama."

"Tokiya…"

"Crown Prince Tokiya!" the Empress hissed. "I never raised you to be a disrespectful man."

"Kogo-sama, Tokiya-ojisama." It was the Emperor himself. "Enough of this exchange of words. We should build harmonious relationships, not arguments. We are a family and a family love each other and not like this." He looked at his son's wife. "Fuuko-ojousama, I hope you were not totally offended by what your husband has said."

"No, I am not, your imperial majesty." Fuuko answered.

"Harmonious relationships, you say? I never saw you take the initiative to do so." Tokiya said. He stood up and went out of the room.

"Tokiya! Get back here, Crown Prince Tokiya!" Empress Masako said angrily.

"Tokiya…wait!" Fuuko said. She stood up to follow him but Mifuyu grabbed her arm, stopping her from taking a step. "Mifuyu-neesama…"

Mifuyu shook his head. "Just leave him alone, Fuuko-chan."

"But, neesama…" Mifuyu shook again her head. "Very well…" the Crown Princess sat down. She immediately bowed. "Forgive me…I am the cause of this argument."

"Do not blame yourself, young princess…"

"Kotaigo-sama…"

Mifuyu smiled. "Yeah, grandma's right. You should not blame yourself. It was Tokiya's fault that an argument occurred. If he didn't say those things against you earlier…"

"Oneesama…"

"Let's just eat our breakfast. It is just the beginning of the new day, okay?" the Emperor said.

"But…what about Tokiya?" Fuuko asked.

Empress Masako spoke. "I will just ask the servants to bring the food to his room. Oh, and after you eat, you will have a study session with Neon, understand?"

Fuuko immediately smiled. "Hai, Kogo-sama."

---

After eating, Fuuko didn't head to the library where Neon and Aki were waiting. Instead, she went to her husband's room, hoping she could get the chance to speak to him. When she was in the front of his room, the purple-haired Kirisawa took a deep breath before knocking.

"Come in!" She heard Tokiya speak. Fuuko opened the door and greeted him a good morning. However, Tokiya didn't greet him back. He just looked at her then afterwards continued reading his book.

"What are you doing here?" He asked coldly.

"Tokiya, I…"

"If you're here just to annoy me, then better get the hell out of my room."

Fuuko quickly thought of what to say. "Look, Tokiya…I know that you really don't like the idea of marrying me in the first place. I know that I am just a pure nobody that suddenly came to this palace but please…if you really don't like me, better tell it to me and not place your anger on your family. You should show some respect when talking to them."

"Did you really come here just to say those things? To be honest, if it was possible, I would have divorced you by now but no, Kirisawa Fuuko…it is not possible."

The Crown Princess' eyes opened wide in surprise. "Divorce?"

He looked up to her. "Yes, divorce. Don't tell me you don't know what it means."

"I know of course! But…just after two months? You must be insane." Fuuko answered.

"What? This is what you want too, right? Don't tell me that you have fallen for me and…"

Fuuko immediately spoke, not letting her husband finish talking. "What the hell are you saying? That is not what I'm implying. What I mean is…if you really think that this marriage is a stupid idea, you shouldn't have agreed to it in the first place."

"And you should not have agreed as well." Tokiya answered back. "But, you know that we both have reasons why we agreed even if it was against our wills. I really don't like the idea marrying someone I really don't know but like what I've said earlier, if it was possible, I have divorced you by now but it is not. What we're going to do will cause a scandal."

"I know. You sure are stupid enough to think of divorce when in fact you're the first one who agreed to the arrangement." Fuuko said, trying to lighten up the conversation.

"And you sure are stupid enough of going against the divorce when in fact you almost killed me when you found out that you were betrothed to me."

Fuuko blushed. Feeling that her cheeks have warmed up, she looked away from her husband. "It's because…I…"

"Enough. It's almost time for another study session with Neon-san. She must be waiting for you in the library."

"Huh?" She looked at the wall clock. "Oh no, Neon-san will be mad! I…I forgot, sorry. See you later. Arigato!" Fuuko quickly said and went out of the room. Unknown to her, Tokiya was amused to see her like that.

---

Due to many responsibilities that Fuuko has for being the Crown Princess, her body became weak and stressed out but she refused to acknowledge it until one day…

Neon went out of the room for a while and Aki, Fuuko's lady in waiting, volunteered to keep an eye on her master. Before the study session started, Aki noticed that Fuuko looked pale and weak. She told her master about it but she ignored it and told Aki that she was fine and nothing's wrong. Aki was convinced

"Shinno-hi-sama…"

Fuuko, who was busy writing, looked up. "Is there something wrong, Aki-san?"

"Are you sure you're alright, my Lady? You see…uhm…Fuuko-sama, you…"

"I look pale?" the Crown Princess herself completed the sentence that Aki was supposed to say. "I am fine, really. You don't have to worry about me. You're too worriso—" Fuuko suddenly fainted. If not for Aki, who was beside her, she had hit her head in the floor.

"Fuuko-sama? Fuuko-sama!" Aki shook her master's shoulders. _Damn…she fainted_. Someone opened the door. Seeing this as an opportunity to get help, Aki spoke. "The Shinno-hi-sama…"

"What happened to her?" It was Tokiya who entered the room.

"Shinno-sama!" Aki said. "She…the Princess fainted, sir!" The fainted princess was in Aki's lap. The lady in waiting touched Fuuko's forehead. "Her temperature's very high. I think she already had a fever for more than two days and she just refused to acknowledge it. We should call the doctor as soon as possible before her condition worsens."

"Careless monkey…" Tokiya muttered. He approached Aki and checked his wife. "Aki-san…call the doctor and tell him to come here quick." He took his wife from Aki and carried her back to her bedroom. Meanwhile, Aki did what the Crown Prince said and called the Imperial Family's doctor.

Tokiya gently put down his wife on her bed. He sat on the chair beside the bed and waited for the doctor to come. He noticed that Fuuko's breathing heavily, a sign that she is indeed sick for a long time. He also touched her forehead. _Is she that preoccupied with her responsibilites that she has already forgotten how to take care of herself?_

---

"Sensei! What are you doing here?" Princess Mifuyu asked upon seeing the family doctor, Hasegawa Rui.

"Good day to you, Lady Mifuyu. It's been a while since we last saw each other." Rui greeted the Princess. "I am here because I heard that the Crown Princess fainted. I will go check on her, my Lady."

"Huh? Fuuko-chan fainted?" Mifuyu asked. "What…?"

"Rui-sensei!" It was Aki. "I am glad you came. The Lady Fuuko she…"

"Aki-san! What happened to the Crown Princess?" Mifuyu asked worriedly.

Aki bowed immediately. "Lady Mifuyu! While she is studying, she fainted all of a sudden. I found out that she actually has very high fever. She was just ignoring the fact that she's already sick just to do her responsibilities."

"We better go and see her now. Aki-san, please lead the way." said the doctor. Aki immediately obliged and brought the doctor to Fuuko's room.

When the three women entered the room, they noticed that Tokiya was there, keeping an eye on the sleeping princess. Aki and Rui bowed when they saw the Prince.

"Shinno-sama, Rui-sensei has arrived." Aki announced politely.

"Toki-kun…" Mifuyu muttered. "Fuuko-chan…how is she?"

"She has very high fever, oneesama." Tokiya answered. He looked at the doctor. "Make sure that she will feel better as soon as possible." He again looked at his sister and bowed before leaving Fuuko's room.

The doctor immediately approached Fuuko and with the digital thermometer she brought along, Rui checked the temperature. Seconds later, she looked at the thermometer and took a deep breath. "Mifuyu-ojousama…Tokiya-sama and Aki-san were right. She has very high temperature. 40 degrees Celsius to be exact, my Lady. And, she's breathing heavily, too. Aki-san, did the Princess complained of body pains or headache?"

"Nothing, sensei. She only complained of fatigue. Overstressed, I think."

"I see." Rui replied. She did more assessment to confirm her diagnosis. Several minutes later, she stood up and approached the two women. "There's nothing to worry about. It's only high grade fever. With enough rest, her temperature will return normal and she will be better in due time."

Mifuyu sighed in relief. "Thank heavens, its nothing worse. She has been given enormous responsibilities as the Crown Princess. She's not used to it."

"Yes but she ignored what she felt and continued doing those responsibilities." Aki replied. "Rui-sensei, what should we do?"

"Just let her rest at least for a week or until she fully recovers." The doctor told Aki. Before she left the Palace, she gave last minute instructions. Aki and Princess Mifuyu thanked the doctor before she was escorted by the guards out.

When the doctor left, Aki and the Princess returned inside the Palace together. Aki noticed that Mifuyu was smiling. "My Lady, why are you smiling? Are you glad that Fuuko-sama's condition is not as bad as we think?"

Mifuyu nodded. "Yes, Aki-san but I'm smiling not only because of that good news."

"What do you mean, my Lady?"

"I was smiling because I saw a sign."

"Sign?"

"Hai. A sign that their relationship will now bloom." Mifuyu replied.

**END OF CHAPTER FOURTEEN. Reviews, please!**


	15. To Protect You

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN-TO PROTECT YOU**

**Author's Notes: Thank you very much for all of your reviews!**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied.**

Fuuko woke up to find that she was in a grassy field and that she was sleeping in this place for unknown reasons. Curious, she stood up and walked around to check the place. In a distance, she saw a figure of a tall man standing. She walked to see who it was. To confirm if it was him, she called him.

"Raiha-kun?"

Raiha turned to see who it was. "Fuuko-sama…"

Fuuko hated the fact that Raiha, the most important man in her life, respects her so much that he calls her Fuuko-sama even if they were close friends since they were kids. It was one of the reasons why she loved him though.

"I…uhm…what am I doing here?" Fuuko asked Raiha. "I remember I was in the Palace and studying. Aki-san was with me and…when I woke up, I am already here. What is this place? Did someone bring me in the middle of a field?" She walked around again and saw a part of the field that is full of flowers. She knelt down to pick a flower and smelled it.

"I don't know. I have no idea either." Raiha replied coldly. "Fuuko-sama?"

"Yes?"

"Please move on…"

Fuuko blinked. "What do you mean by that?"

"You are married now, Fuuko-sama. You should be with him."

"I…I don't get it, Raiha-kun. Why are you telling me these things all of a sudden?" _Wait…don't tell me…he already know?_ The purple-haired Kirisawa thought. _But I never told anyone or even him about it._

"Because, you will not be able to move on if you keep on thinking of this other person that you love. How can you make your husband happy if you yourself can't move on?" He turned around and walked away, leaving Fuuko behind.

"Raiha-kun? Raiha-kun! Wait!" She ran to follow Raiha.

---

"Fuuko-chan Fuuko-chan!" Mifuyu shook Fuuko's shoulders to wake her up. She stopped when Fuuko opened her eyes and got up. "Are you alright, Fuuko-chan?"

The Crown Princess turned her head in the direction of the voice. "Mifuyu-neesama?"

"Hai, it's me, Mifuyu. Did you have a bad dream, Fuuko-chan? You keep on muttering on something and…you're calling someone…Raiha, was it?"

Fuuko breathed first. "Oneesama…Raiha…" she looked away from her sister in law. "Oneesama, Raiha-kun is the one I love."

"I see." She stroked the younger princess' hair. "How are you now? Do you feel much better now, Fuuko-chan? Do you want me to call the doctor?"

"Doctor? You called the doctor, neesama?"

Mifuyu smiled. "Not me…but that guy outside your room."

Fuuko took a peek outside to see who Mifuyu was referring to. "Tokiya…" she muttered.

"It was him who asked Aki-san to call the doctor when he found out that you fainted. He was so worried that he almost didn't sleep just to make sure that you will be fine the time you wake up."

Tokiya, who was outside the room, looked at his wife, before leaving. Fuuko could only look at him, unable to stand up and thank him for what he did for her. "Tokiya…" She tried to stand up but her sister in law stopped her. "Neesama…"

"You should thank him once you feel better, okay?" Fuuko nodded. "I better go now. I will tell Aki-san to look after you."

"Arigato gozaimasu, neesama…"

Mifuyu shook her head. "The one you should thank is your husband. If he didn't call the doctor, your condition might have worsened. All you need to do is to rest." Fuuko nodded before the Princess left the room.

_What was that dream just now? _

_Raiha-kun…does he already know? _

_If only I could see him._

---

"What? You're asking us to lessen the responsibility of the Crown Princess?" Empress Masako asked. Tokiya nodded. "I don't think I'll be able to grant your request, Prince Tokiya."

"But why? Don't you feel a little bit guilty for what happened to the Crown Princess? She got sick because of too many things she need to do. I bet you almost died because of those work when you were still a Crown Princess."

"I understand what your wife was going through. I went through the same process when I was still a Crown Princess. As the future Empress, Fuuko must get used to the fact that she has a lot of work to do. Just getting sick isn't a justified reason to lessen her work."

"What a kind mother-in-law." Tokiya muttered sarcastically.

"Did you say something, Tokiya?"

"Ignore it."

The Empress sighed. "And how's the Crown Princess?"

"She has woken up but I don't think she will be able to resume her work here in the Palace immediately. She still needs to rest." Tokiya replied. "And that is the reason why I am asking you to lessen her responsibilities until she has fully recovered. Or, at least, let her go home and let her stay there for at least a week…"

"Tokiya! Who gave you the right to order me around? I am the Empress!"

"Did I tell you that it was an order, my dear mother? I said I am asking you, not ordering you." Tokiya replied. "Have pity on your successor."

Empress Masako took a deep breath. "Very well, I will ask the Emperor, your father, about this." She stood up when she saw the Emperor enter the hall. "Tenno-sama…" Tokiya did the same thing as well before leaving the room. "Crown Prince Tokiya! We are not done talking yet."

"What? I thought you are the one who will tell the Emperor about this."

"Huh? What is it that you are going to tell me, young Prince?"

Tokiya opened the door. "Let the Empress do the talking." He said before leaving.

"That Crown Prince! When will he ever learn to speak like a fine gentleman?"

"Now, now, calm down, my dear Empress. He's been like that since forever. You should have been very much used to it by now. How is the Crown Princess by the way?"

---

"What did you say, Tokiya? I was allowed by the Emperor to go back to my home?" Fuuko asked when Tokiya visited her. She quickly got up upon hearing the good news her husband had just told her.

"Yes…unless I accompany you." Tokiya answered. He noticed that Fuuko had a shocked expression on her face. "Why, monkey? Do you think they will allow you if I will not be there? Baka…"

Fuuko, because she's not strong enough to stand and hit her husband, threw a pillow at his face. "Don't call me baka, you annoying brat!" Tokiya threw back the pillow. "But…why did they allow me to go home all of a sudden?"

"I have no idea. I was only asked by the Empress to tell you that you can go home and stay there for a week."

"Eh? Come on, _honey_. I know you are concerned for me that you even went as far as asking the Empress to let me go home! Don't tell me you are in love with me? Hmm?" Fuuko teased.

"What the hell are you talking about, monkey?" Tokiya asked back. "I was wondering if you were really sick or not because you act and speak like nothing's happened. Is that the way monkeys recuperate?"

"Quit calling me a monkey, will you? I will never recover if you will continue to annoy me!" Fuuko hissed. "But wait…did they really allow me to go home?"

Tokiya took a deep breath. "Why monkey? You don't like? If you don't want to go home then I'll go speak to the Emperor and tell him that you don't want to go back to your own—" Fuuko grabbed Tokiya's arm. "What's the big idea?"

"I was just asking. I didn't say that I don't want to go home." Fuuko replied. "If it's true then I'll go pack my things."

"It is true. Now, if you don't mind, please let go of my arm." Tokiya said but his wife didn't do what he told her to do. "I said, let go, monkey."

"Anou …arigato…" Fuuko said, smiling. She slowly let go of his arm. Fuuko blushed but Tokiya didn't saw it because he was standing behind her.

The Crown Princes was unable to say something at first. "I'll ask Aki-san to pack your things." He said before leaving the room. Unknown to his wife, the Crown Prince was blushing as well.

---

The following day, Fuuko and Tokiya went to Kirisawa Family's main house, where Fuuko lived before she became the Crown Princess. They were welcomed by the family servants and the leader of Kirisawa Family himself, Mr. Kirisawa, Fuuko's father. They were immediately sent inside the house for their neighbors and fans are all very much eager to see the royal couple. The bodyguards the couple brought along almost failed in their duty in making sure that no one can enter the house and get near them mainly because of the number of people wanting to enter.

"Is it always like this whenever you get out of the palace, Tokiya?" Fuuko asked.

"Better get used to it, monkey. Aside from having so many bodyguards around you, one disadvantage of being a part of the Royal Family is that whenever you go, a lot of people follow you."

Fuuko took a deep breath. "I don't think I can fully recover while I am here, as long as those crazy people are around."

It was her father's turn to speak. "You are now the Crown Princess, my dear Fuuko. Everyone knows you. You have become quite popular and you should get used to it, like what your husband said earlier. How are you, by the way?"

"I feel much better now, compared to yesterday. Everyone in the palace took care of me while I was sick and unconscious."

"I am glad to hear that." said Mr. Kirisawa. "Next time, if you feel something that is not good, you shouldn't ignore it."

"Hai…"

Mr. Kirisawa smiled. "Now, you may go to your room and take a rest. I'm sure you're tired from the trip you two had." Fuuko nodded and thanked her father before heading to her room. When his daughter left, he turned to his son-in-law. "Tokiya-sama, you may rest at your room too if you want."

"Thank you very much, Kirisawa-sama but I am not tired. Fuuko is the one who needs more rest." Tokiya answered. Yui, one of the household servants, came to serve the tea for the two men. After Yui poured tea on Tokiya's cup, the prince thanked her, which made the young servant blush.

"Tokiya-sama, I hope my daughter doesn't give you or the Royal Family any problems. If she had caused a disaster, I apologize. My daughter may be quite reckless and clumsy sometimes but she is a very responsible person, I assure you. If she did something wrong, just please tell me."

"Do not worry, she is doing fine. She is doing her responsibilities in the Palace. As you can see, she ignored her own health just to complete her tasks."

As Mr. Kirisawa and Tokiya talked, they didn't notice that two ladies, one who is a year older than Fuuko and one who is around 15 years old, were outside the tea room. Yes, those two were none other than Yumi and Reiko, Fuuko's "bitchy" cousins, as what she called them.

"Ooh…so the rumors were true." Reiko whispered. "That Fuuko bitch went home and she brought along Tokiya-sama!"

"Yeah…and he's really handsome!" Yumi whispered. "He is too handsome to be that Fuuko bitch's husband! What did she do to him and they became husband and wife all of a sudden?"

"Why, neechan? Don't tell you wanted to be Tokiya-sama's husband? I will definitely not allow that!" Reiko hissed. "I am the better candidate for being the Crown Princess."

"What? You think so, eh? You really are my sister!"

"Whatever. I thought you were planning to get Tokiya-sama's attention. What should we do now?" Reiko asked. "We cannot stay here and look at him from behind forever, you know."

"I know…I know…that is why…" before Yumi could finish speaking, someone cleared her throat, which startled the two. Yumi and Reiko both looked up slowly to see who it was. "Huh? You? You're that gangster-looking person who came in the funeral of Keiko-baasama and was looking for Fuuko! What are you doing here?" Yumi asked angrily.

"What am I doing here, you ask? I'm the one who should ask you that question, ladies." Miki told the two girls.

"But you're the guest here, bitch!" Reiko said angrily.

"Oh…is that so? And what are you, eavesdroppers? Do you want me to go inside and inform Kirisawa-sama and Tokiya-ojisama that you are eavesdropping?"

"No, please!" Yumi and Reiko grabbed both arms of the young bodyguard of Fuuko. "We are here because we're actually planning to visit our dear cousin but we saw the Prince and we thought we should at least take a peek to see if it was for real!" Yumi explained. _Another bitch is in the house and gangster looking one at that._

"Really? I'll believe your explanation then. So, are you done stalking or eavesdropping?" Miki asked.

Reiko chuckled nervously. "Yeah, yeah of course, we'll go visit Fuuko-neesama now! See you later." She grabbed her sister's arm and left. But before they could escape Miki, she again cleared her throat. "What is it?"

"Fuuko-sama's room is in the opposite direction. You two both know that, right?"

Reiko laughed nervously again. "Of course, of course we know that…our mistake, Miki-san!"

_Weird cousins. _Miki said to herself.

---

Fuuko was sleeping when someone knocked on the door. The Crown Princess was awakened by the loud knock. She told the person outside to come in. It was Yui, the newest servant in their home. "What is it, Yui-san?"

"Fuuko-sama…Raiha-sama is here and he wanted to see you." Yui announced.

"Let him in." Fuuko said. Yui bowed and left the room. A minute later, the young servant came back to Fuuko's room together with Raiha. She bowed again before leaving the two alone. Raiha greeted the Crown Princess. Fuuko greeted him back. She tried to get up but she needed Raiha's assistance to do so. "Arigato." Raiha smiled.

"How are you, my Princess? I heard that you are sick."

Fuuko smiled weakly. "I am fine now, Raiha-kun though I still feel weak. At least, my temperature went down."

"I'm glad to hear that, Fuuko-chan." He noticed that the Crown Princess was sad. "Are you all right? Why the long face?"

"Raiha-kun…what do you think of me? Am I someone you can love as a woman?"

"Why did you ask all of a sudden? Did you have an argument with your husband?"

Fuuko shook her head. "No…I had a dream. You and I were in a grassy field and then you suddenly told me to move on and then you left." The Crown Princess hugged Raiha. "I don't know what I'll do if you will leave me alone, Raiha-kun."

Raiha took a deep breath. "The dream made the move for me, I see."

The purple-haired Kirisawa let go of her friend. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Fuuko, you need to distance yourself to me, even if we're just friends. You are married now and you now have a high-profile. Everyone have a glimpse of your life as the new Crown Princess and they all wanted to know everything about you, even the tiniest detail. If they found out that you have extraordinary closeness to a man, other than your husband, they will make speculations and rumors that you are being unfaithful to him and this will ruin your reputation. And that is one thing I don't want to happen to you because you are my friend."

"Raiha-kun you knew?" Fuuko asked, controlling the urge to cry.

"What?" He asked. She quickly shook her head. "Fuuko-chan…I am just protecting you." He stood up. Fuuko tried to follow him but she was too weak to stand up. Before Raiha could get out of the room, the Crown Princess spoke…

"Raiha-kun…you are telling me to move on yet you yourself can't move on. I know you still love that woman you were always mentioning to me. You simply can't forget about her."

"Gomen…" It was all Raiha could say.

"But, Raiha…why still think of her? I…I am here…I love you and—!" _Oh no…I…I've said it. Damn…from one mess to another…_

"Forgive me for hurting your feelings, Fuuko. Yeah, it's true that I can't move on. It's very hard for me to forget about her. She was everything to me." Raiha answered before finally leaving the room. Fuuko called him, hoping he would return but he did not, which made the purple-haired Kirisawa cry.

Outside, Raiha saw Tokiya, Fuuko's husband, who was in front of the door. Raiha bowed to show respect to the Prince before walking out. Without further ado, Tokiya entered the room. Fuuko didn't notice that her husband entered because she was crying. She thought it was just one of the servants who entered.

"I saw your friend outside. Did he come to visit you, monkey?" Tokiya asked. Fuuko didn't answer. "Hey, I'm asking you."

Fuuko looked up. "If you're here just to annoy me again, get out." She hissed.

Tokiya was surprised. He approached Fuuko and sat on the chair beside the bed. He noticed that she was crying. "You're crying. What happened?"

Without hesitation, Fuuko hugged her husband and cried, which surprised him.

**END OF CHAPTER FIFTEEN. See you next chapter!**


	16. Lost in Thought

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN-LOST IN THOUGHT**

**Author's Note: As always, arigato gozaimasu!**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied.**

Due to what happened the previous night, Fuuko got high fever again. Hasegawa Rui, the doctor who attended to the Crown Princess, came to the Kirisawa main house in the afternoon to check on her. She advised the Princess to take a full rest. She told the servants to keep an eye on her and to make sure that she will take the necessary medications for her to fully recover. Mr. Kirisawa thanked the doctor before she left. Tokiya, the Crown Prince, was the one who took care of her. Before the week ended, she recovered fully and is now full of energy like before.

"Good thing you recovered now. We will be forced to stay in here for a few more days if you're still in bad shape." Tokiya said.

Fuuko chuckled. "I know. That's why I wanted to thank you for being considerate. Sorry for all the trouble that I have caused you. I know that both you and I we're supposed to relax but it turned out that you have to take care of me because I was sick. You shouldn't have done that."

"Whatever. The important thing is that you recovered." Tokiya stood up. "I'm going to pack my things now. Tomorrow morning, we'll go back to the Palace." He said before exiting the room.

"Hai!" Fuuko replied cheerfully. _I…I didn't know that he had a compassionate side. He, himself, took care of me while I was sick. I never expected him to do such things._

_Is…is he already falling for me? _Fuuko quickly shook her head. _What am I saying? That is not possible. After all, he still had his eyes for Yanagi-chan. _

The Crown Princess took a deep breath before she began to pack her things.

---

Raiha entered the house and was greeted by an older servant. He smiled. "Good afternoon, obaasan."

"Good afternoon, Raiha-sama." The old woman greeted. "Are you here to see Fuuko-sama?"

"Is she okay now?" Raiha asked the servant. The latter nodded and informed the visitor that the Crown Princess has fully recovered. "I am glad to hear that. Where is she by the way?"

"She is in her room now, Raiha-sama. Fuuko-sama's packing her things. She and the Crown Prince will go back to the Palace by tomorrow morning and…" Tokiya came and the servant bowed to show respect. Raiha did the same. "Good afternoon, Tokiya-sama."

"Ah…it's you, Raiha-san." Tokiya asked the servant to leave them which the latter did without hesitation. "Are you here to see my wife?"

"Hai!" Raiha answered. "I hope you don't mind if I do."

"The truth is, I do mind. You heard that she just recovered, right? You may not notice it but you are the reason why she got sick again. To think that she's better when we came here…"

"I don't understand, Sir."

"Fuuko loved you. And you know it. You were not careful enough. You hurt her feelings that night, Raiha-san. After you left, I went to her room and then I saw her crying. She told me what happened during your conversation."

"I see." Raiha bowed again. "Forgive me for emotionally hurting the Crown Princess."

"Do not apologize to me. Apologize to her." Tokiya replied. "But then, I don't think she wanted to see you right now. If I were you, I'll stay away from her for a while. Even if she has recovered physically, the pain in her heart is still there and is yet to heal."

"Tokiya-sama, I heard that you and Fuuko will return to the Palace by tomorrow morning. This…this is my last chance to see her. Please, let me see her."

Tokiya sighed. "Do whatever you wanted to do. I have already advised you not to see now."

"Thank you very much, Tokiya-sama." Raiha said. The Crown Prince shrugged it off and decided to return to his room.

When Tokiya left, Raiha went to the opposite direction to go to Fuuko's room. On his way to the room, an approaching woman with a long hair walking in the direction Tokiya headed. She was walking too fast to notice Raiha. Her manner of walking and appearance, however, seemed familiar to him.

_Neon?!_

---

"Okay! I'm done packing!" Fuuko said to herself. She closed her bag when someone knocked on the door. "The door's open. Come in!" Fuuko said. Her eyes became as big as plates when she saw two girls entering her room. "Yumi-neesan? Rei-chan?" Both Reiko and Yumi smiled, which were obviously fake.

_Two bitches appeared out of nowhere. _Fuuko thought. "Just what do you think you're doing, oneesan? Rei-chan? You never went to my room before. Not even once."

Yumi went closer to her younger cousin. "Don't be so rude, Fuuko-chan. You're leaving tomorrow, right? We just wanted to see you before you leave. Is there something wrong with that, Fuuko-chan?"

"Oneesan's right, Fuuko-neesama." Reiko said. "We heard that you got sick again. Are you okay now, oneesama?"

_And what's with the oneesama thing? Do these bitches really think that I'll be easily swayed by their sudden 'change of attitude' and sudden attachment of honorifics in my name? _"Ah of course, I'm okay now!" Fuuko chuckled nervously.

"We're glad to here that, Fuuko-chan! When we heard that you got sick, we're so damn worried about you. We wanted to see you but me and my little sis we've been given so many homework that is why we're unable to do so."

Reiko held Fuuko's hand. "We should celebrate your recovery, Fuuko-neesama. Don't worry it's our treat. If you want, you can bring along your husband." _You MUST bring him, Fuuko bitch._

"Rei-chan's right, Fuuko-chan! Bring along your husband!"

_Aha so that's it! _"I think I'll be sick again…" Fuuko muttered. "My head aches again."

"Huh? Are you alright, Fuuko-chan?" Yumi asked.

"Oneesama, don't tell me…"

"Don't tell you what, Rei-chan?" Reiko was unable to answer. "You were simply dumb enough to reveal your plan, my dear cousins. You were never kind to me, Rei-chan, Yumi-neesan that's why I already knew in the beginning that you were planning something again. You are actually planning to use me so that you could get closer to my husband. Am I right, Yumi-neesan?"

Yumi chuckled nervously. "What are you saying, Fuuko dear? We really wanted to celebrate your recovery that is why we went here. Ne, Rei-chan?"

"Hai! Hai!" Reiko answered happily.

"Celebrate your ass, bitches." Fuuko said. "Leave my room…now." She said firmly.

"Huh? Fuuko-chan…" Yumi said, controlling the urge to pull Fuuko's hair. "But...we're telling the truth."

"I said, get out NOW! Do you want me to call my _gangster-looking _bodyguard to drag you out, bitches? It may not be obvious but Miki-san's pretty strong." Fuuko answered.

"No!" Yumi grabbed Reiko's arm and left Fuuko's room. "Damn that Fuuko bitch! Because of her, we're never successful in our plan of stealing the Crown Prince away from her!"

Fuuko took a deep breath. "Those bitches are real pain in my ass. I better go out of the room and grab some fresh air."

---

_Was that really her?!_

Raiha stood for several minutes in that same place, thinking if he should follow the long-haired woman he just saw a while ago or not. He finally decided to do the second option but before he could start walking, someone called his name.

"Raiha-kun?" It was Fuuko. He turned to greet back his friend and give a smile. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Nothing...I just wanted to know if you're alright now. I heard that you got sick again. Are you okay now, Fuuko?"

Fuuko showed a weak smile. "Yeah, I'm okay now." _I'm physically okay, to be exact._

"That's good to hear then. You and Tokiya-ojisama will go back to the Palace by tomorrow morning, right?"

The Crown Princess nodded. "Hai. We've been given only a week to stay here. I was lucky enough to recover before the week ended. Otherwise, we'll be forced to extend our stay." She took a deep breath. "I'm going to go outside to grab some fresh air." Before Fuuko could leave, Raiha called her out. "What is it?"

"Anou…Fuuko…I have something to ask."

Fuuko bit her lip. "Go ahead." She answered but she didn't bother to look at him.

Raiha was at first reluctant. "Do...have…have you encountered someone in the Palace that goes by the name Neon?"

Fuuko's eyes widened. "Why?"

"Actually, Neon's my…anou…actually…ah, nothing out of the ordinary, Fuuko-chan. She's an acquaintance. She's a friend of my former classmate in the university, to be exact."

"I see. Well, my sensei in the Palace goes by the name Neon. But I don't think she is the same Neon that you know, Raiha-kun. You said that she left the Palace a few years before I came there, right? Well, if you've got nothing else to ask, I'll go out now. See you later." Fuuko replied before going out.

"Arigato." Raiha said. He sighed. "Neon left the Palace two years ago. She's right. Maybe she's not the same Neon that I know. Am I that desperate?"

Outside, Fuuko clenched her fist, trying to control the urge to cry again. _Neon's her name, eh? Sorry if I lied to you, Raiha-kun. I actually have no idea if Neon-san is the same person that you were looking for. What's happening to me?_

---

That night, the Kirisawa main family, including Tokiya, gathered together for the dinner to celebrate the recovery of Fuuko. Miki and Neon were also invited as well as Fuuko's closest girl friend, Yanagi. Raiha was also invited but he politely refused. He left the house before the dinner started. The simple celebration turned to a feast because of so many foods that were prepared for that night. It also served as a mini reunion as the people present in the said dinner exchanged stories.

After the dinner, Fuuko left the dining room for a while to answer the call of nature. She happily returned, hoping she could chat some more with her friend when she saw Yanagi talking to her husband, Tokiya.

And it seemed like that her husband was actually enjoying talking to her. It was obvious by his smile-a genuine smile that she rarely sees from him. They've been together for quite a while yet she has only seen that smile once or twice.

Although Yanagi assured her that she was not in love with Tokiya and that it's not her intention to steal her husband from him, still, Fuuko felt jealous. Even if he had warmed up to her, he was never this happy when he was talking to her.

_Damn…why am I feeling this? Am I just jealous because Yanagi-chan was able to make him smile while, on the other hand, unsuccessful on doing so? Or is it because I'm falling for him? _Fuuko quickly shook her head. _What the hell are you thinking, Fuuko? _

"Fuuko-chan!!! Earth to Fuuko-chan!" It was Yanagi. Because of Yanagi, Fuuko was snapped back to reality. "Something wrong, Fuuko-chan? You were standing in this place for about five minutes!"

Fuuko chuckled nervously. "Is that so? Gomen, Yanagi-chan!" _I was so busy thinking that I forgot that I was supposed to talk to her. _

"It's alright. So, where are we going to have our…uhm…girls' talk? In the dining room?" Yanagi asked.

Fuuko quickly thought of an idea. "Let's go to my room!"

Yanagi smiled. "Hai! Let's go!" And the two girls left the dining room to proceed to Fuuko's room.

**END OF CHAPTER SIXTEEN. You all know what to do, minna!**


	17. Signs II

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN-SIGNS II**

**Author's Notes: Yeah I know the update is super delayed. Sorry. I had a major writer's block and summer class weeks ago. Sorry. I hope you like this new chapter!**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied.**

"You seemed lost a while ago, Fuuko-chan."

Fuuko blinked. "What…what do you mean lost?" She chuckled nervously. "How will I be lost? Even if I am living now in the Palace, I will never forget this place. This is my home. This is where I grew up."

"You're starting to lose your ability to crack a joke, Fuuko-chan." Yanagi replied. "Is there something bothering you? Tell me."

Fuuko shook her head. "It's nothing."

It was Yanagi who shook her head this time. "Fuuko-chan, you can lie to anyone else but me. Tell me if there's something wrong. I am your friend after all."

"I said it's nothing, Yanagi-chan. I'm alright and nothing's bothering me. Satisfied?" The Crown Princess noticed that her friend had an 'I'm-not-convinced look'. She sighed. "You win. Something's bothering me, indeed."

Yanagi smiled. "I knew it. Is it because you saw me talking to your Tokiya? Hmm?" She teased her, making Fuuko blush in the process.

"That's not it!" She looked away from her friend. "What the hell are you implying?"

"Guilty as charged!" The brunette happily told Fuuko. "You are jealous!"

"No, I'm not!" Fuuko hissed. _Yanagi is really good at reading other people's minds. Have I forgotten that most important fact? But that's not really the reason._

Yanagi's face turned to the serious side. "I already told you before, Fuuko-chan…I love someone else and it was never my intention to take him away from you. Besides, it was me who asked you to make him happy for me, right?" She held Fuuko's hand. "I can finally see the fruit of your hard work, my dear. Tokiya started to warm up. The ice is starting to melt, Fuuko-chan."

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything special."

"You'll find out soon enough." Yanagi replied. Fuuko gave her a weak smile. "I think you're not back to full health, Fuuko-chan. Are you alright?"

"I don't know…" Yanagi noticed that a teardrop fell on her face. "I really don't know, Yanagi." Fuuko covered her face with her hands and cried.

"Fuuko-chan…" Yanagi muttered. "It's about Raiha-san, right? You always cry when it comes to him. And this is the nth time you did that…when are you gonna stop?"

"But…"

Yanagi shook her head again. "He loves someone else, Fuuko-chan…you should forget him. Raiha-san doesn't even realize that you love him. Besides, you are married now. You shouldn't hope on something that seems impossible now."

"I know. I'm stupid, right?"

"That's not what I'm saying, Fuuko-chan. I'm just telling you that you should forget him and move on. You should focus on the present."

"You mean…Tokiya?" Fuuko asked. She looked away from her friend. "But he loves you…I'm sure he's going through this as well. Even if I try to love him, I know that the same thing will happen to me."

Yanagi patted her friend's shoulder. "Don't think of such things, Fuuko-chan. Like what most people say, don't jump to conclusions. You don't know what lies ahead in the future. Maybe…maybe Tokiya-san is actually the right person for you."

"I don't know what to say or how to react with what you told me but thanks a lot."

She checked her wrist watch. "I've got to go now. I'm going to meet up with Recca-kun."

Fuuko wiped off the tears on her eyes and smiled. "I knew it, Yanagi. You're going to have a date again!"

The brunette blushed. "Again? What again are you saying, Fuuko-chan?" Fuuko chucked, which made Yanagi's face redder. "Was it wrong if Recca-kun and I go out often? Recca-kun's too busy with his studies, so am I. We're only grabbing every opportunity to see each other."

Fuuko laughed. "Now, now, Yan-chan, you don't have to be defensive. Go and see your honey. Keep in touch!"

Yanagi smiled. "Hai! See you soon, Fuu-chan!"

---

The following morning, after the entire family finished eating their breakfast, Fuuko and Tokiya left the Kirisawa main house to return to the Imperial Palace. Fuuko bid goodbye to her father and the servants before leaving.

Meanwhile, inside a room in the main house, two girls, about the same age as the Crown Princess, furiously watched the entourage leave the vicinity from the window of their room. Those two were actually Fuuko's "bitchy" cousins.

"Damn that Fuuko bitch! Because of her, we're not able to get closer to the Crown Prince!" said Yumi.

"You're right, oneesan! She can see through us! That just means that our tricks are no longer effective against her."

"Because of her, my plan to be Tokiya-sama's bride was ruined! I'll never forgive that manly bitch!" Yumi hissed. What she said angered her younger sister.

"What? Who told you that you are the one who'll be the Prince's bride should we be successful in stealing him from that bitch?" Reiko, Yumi's younger sister asked angrily. "Besides, I'm one hundred percent sure that he will choose me instead of you because you're not fit to be his wife. I'm far more beautiful and graceful unlike you."

"What did you say, you little bitch?"

"I'm only telling the truth my dear sister." Reiko answered back. "If you're THAT furious, then it means that you are indeed bitchy and do not deserve the title of Crown Princess."

"Shut up!" Yumi said angrily. She was about to pull her little sister's hair when a servant entered their room. "What is it?"

"Anou…Yumi-sama, Reiko-sama, Kirisawa-sama told me that you should leave the main house now. Your luggage's already in the car and they're waiting for you to come out." The servant replied politely.

Yumi and Reiko glared at each other before leaving the room.

---

"Welcome back, Shinno-sama, Shinno-hi-sama!" All the servants said politely when Fuuko and Tokiya entered the palace. They all bowed down to show respect.

"Arigato, minna." Fuuko said happily. After she thanked the people, Tokiya headed to his room. "How rude." Fuuko muttered. She looked at the servants. "Minna, please forgive the Crown Prince. He's just uh...tired." _Damn you Tokiya! I'll make sure that you'll get enough lectures from me!_

"Welcome back, Fuuko-sama!" Aki, Fuuko's lady in waiting, politely greeted the Crown Princess. "Are you alright now?"

Fuuko nodded. "Yes, thanks for asking." Another lady in waiting came and informed the Crown Princess that the Empress wants to talk to her. "Thanks for informing me." She looked back at Aki. "Aki-san, let's go to my room."

The Crown Princess went inside her room to change to the traditional Japanese clothes that she always wears whenever she's inside the Imperial Palace. After changing, she and Aki went out of the room and headed to the room of the Empress, her mother in law. When she entered the room, she bowed her head as a sign of respect. Aki did the same thing. The Empress nodded in response.

"Please sit down, Fuuko. Aki-san, I hope you don't mind but please leave me and the Crown Princess for a while. We need to discuss something very important." The Empress ordered Aki.

"Hai!" Aki answered politely before leaving the room.

When Aki left, the Empress immediately spoke to the Crown Princess. "Welcome back to the palace, Princess Fuuko. I am very delighted that you've recovered fully. Are you well enough to resume your duties and responsibilities here in the Palace, Fuuko?"

"Hai." Fuuko answered. "I can now continue doing my usual activities here in the Palace, your Majesty."

"That's good to hear. Anyway, Neon submitted to me a report regarding your studying. And based on the report that your personal tutor gave me…"

Fuuko blinked, hoping that the Empress will give her good news.

---

The following day…

When Tokiya and Fuuko went out of the car, college students especially the girls, started to scream and shout their names. Their bodyguards struggled to prevent the people from getting closer to them to let them walk away.

"I didn't know that you were that damn famous, Tokiya." Fuuko hissed. "Does this always happen when you come to the university?"

"This also happened when we had your homecoming before, monkey. As what I've said before, you better get used to it. That is one disadvantage of being a member of the Imperial Family. People follow you wherever you go."

"Whatever."

Tokiya noticed that there was something different in Fuuko today. "I noticed that you were wearing woman's clothing today. Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed today?"

"Do you really think that I like wearing…this kind of clothing?" Fuuko asked. "I could have worn something much better than this. Plus, I'm not used to wearing high-heeled boots."

"You should have at least complained." said Tokiya. "Stupid monkey." He muttered.

"Hey! Who are you calling a stupid monkey, ice block?!" The Crown Princess hissed. "And do you think I didn't complain to Neon-san and Aki-san about this? I complained but they said that I should be wearing this because this is the latest trend or whatsoever."

"And you just let them?" Tokiya shook his head and walked faster, leaving his wife behind.

"Hey, wait up!" The Crown Princess started to walk faster to catch up to her husband. She tried to run but she was having a hard time because she was not used to wearing high-heeled boots. "Hey, Toki-kun! Wait up, will you?" Fuuko hissed. _That Tokiya! Being a gentleman isn't part of his body. _

Tokiya actually left his wife behind because he was blushing. And he won't allow her to see him blushing because of her.

---

When she entered the classroom, her classmates stood up and approached her and started to ask questions, mostly about her husband, which she all answered happily. However, she started to become irritated because more people approached the Crown Princess and asked more questions, some were already answered earlier.

She heaved a sigh of relief when Yanagi came and politely excused herself and the Crown Princess. The two girls went out of the classroom.

"I owe you a lot, Yanagi-chan. I swear I'm already planning to curse those people. Do they actually think that I am a walking "Tokiya-oujisama encyclopedia" or something?" Fuuko hissed, careful not to let the others hear what she was saying.

Yanagi chuckled. "Everyone knows that you are the _beloved _wife of Prince Tokiya, Fuuko. Of course they're expecting you to know a lot about him."

"Do you really have to put emphasis on the word beloved?"

"And do you really need to be defensive, Fuuko-chan? Is there something I don't know? Hmm?" Yanagi teased her best friend. "Not only you're hiding something from me, you've also changed the way you dress up."

"First, I'm not hiding anything. Second, I was forced to dress like this." Fuuko sighed. "Why do I have to wear such _girly _clothing? It doesn't suit me."

"I know you're already tired of this but you are the Crown Princess now. Everyone expects you to have some fashion sense. And a good one at that." Yanagi answered. "You'll get used to this, Fuuko-chan. Don't worry."

"Yeah, I hope so." Fuuko said.

She and Yanagi stayed at the corridor until the bell rang, prompting the start of classes.

"See you later then!" Fuuko said. Yanagi smiled and went back to her own classroom and bid goodbye to her friend. Fuuko went back to her classroom.

Most of her classmates were in their respective seats already. _Thank god the bell already rang. For a while, I'll be a normal college student. _Fuuko sat down as the professor arrived. Classes went on normally as Fuuko didn't receive any special attention or treatment from the professors. She and Tokiya were both treated as ordinary college students.

Lunch time…

Fuuko was picked up by her bodyguards who were waiting outside the classroom during the whole duration of the class. As fellow students start to approach her and mob her like she was a Hollywood celebrity, her bodyguards used their bodies as shield from these people to take the Crown Princess away from the mob safely.

"Are you alright, Fuuko-sama?" one of the bodyguards asked.

Fuuko nodded. "Thank you. Where are we going by the way?" The bodyguards didn't answer and continued walking. Her bodyguards escorted her to their car. Tokiya was inside, already eating his lunch. Fuuko went inside the car and joined in. "So you eat your lunch here…"

The Crown Prince ignored Fuuko's greeting. "You're late." Tokiya said.

"Sorry." _Is this his way of greeting people?_

Tokiya grunted and continued eating. Aki gave the bento to the Crown Princess for her to eat. Fuuko thanked Aki and started eating. She tried to initiate a conversation with her husband but knowing Tokiya, she didn't attempt. The purple-haired Kirisawa ate while Tokiya was reviewing his notes.

Fuuko just finished eating when Tokiya closed his notebook and placed it inside his backpack. After Fuuko fixed herself up, she and her husband both went out of the car. While walking, they were accompanied by their respective bodyguards.

As they were headed towards the school building, Fuuko saw someone she's very familiar with. She stopped walking to confirm if it was that person. Tokiya and the bodyguards stopped as well.

"Raiha-kun!" Fuuko called the person. It was indeed him.

Before they could ask anything, Fuuko ran away from them to approach Raiha. The female bodyguards immediately followed the Crown Princess.

"Tokiya-sama…" one of the bodyguards called the attention of the Crown Prince. "Should we…"

Before the bodyguard could finish speaking, Tokiya spoke. "I'll be late if we'll just watch them." He said coldly and continued walking towards the school building. He quickened his pace, his free hand clenched.

"Your Highness!" the bodyguards called him as they tried to catch up with him.

**Whew! Finally finished! I'm really sorry if it took me a while before I finished this. I'll do my best to update this as often as possible! See you later! )**

**END OF CHAPTER SEVENTEEN. Reviews, please!**


	18. Closer

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN-CLOSER**

**Author's Notes: Thank you so much for the love! I can't believe that you all patiently waited for me to update this one! XD I really and truly thank everyone who reviewed, watched/subscribed and waited. I shall hug all of you! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied.**

Fuuko wasn't mistaken. It was indeed Raiha. She felt delighted that she was able to see him. Upon seeing him, she immediately called him. When she got his attention, she approached him, leaving Tokiya and his bodyguards behind. Meanwhile, Tokiya headed to the school building, explaining to his bodyguards that he will be late. It was not the exact reason though.

Raiha was headed to the other school building when someone called him. He stopped walking and looked to see who it was. He found out that it was Kirisawa Fuuko, his long time friend. As always, he smiled at her. When the Crown Princess approached him, he greeted him.

"Hello."

Fuuko smiled. "Raiha-kun…"

"So it is true. You are now a student here. Congratulations."

"Thanks." Fuuko answered. She looked at her bodyguards. "Please leave me alone for a while. Don't worry, I'll be fine." Before the bodyguards could complain, Fuuko spoke again. "This is a very important matter we need to discuss." When the bodyguards agreed, Fuuko thanked them before they left.

"Do we need to discuss something, Fuuko?" Raiha asked.

Fuuko scratched her cheek. "Uh…"

Raiha smiled. "I know a place where we can talk properly." He grabbed her hand and they went inside the school building and walked together until they reached the other end of the building. Fuuko was surprised to see a park.

"Only a handful of people go here. We can talk here without someone interrupting us." Raiha said as he lets go of Fuuko's hand. The two sat down on the nearby wooden bench. Raiha noticed that Fuuko has been quiet. "Is there something wrong?"

Fuuko simply shook her head. "There's nothing wrong. I'm alright…"

"That's good to hear then…" he answered.

"Is it really alright if you stay with me? If you have a class, please go. I'll be fine. We'll talk later." Fuuko said, trying her best to show a smile.

"My next class will be by 3 PM so I can stay here for a while and talk with you." Fuuko thanked Raiha. "You know, this has been my favorite place. Most of the time, I study here."

"You love this place because you spent your time with her here, am I right?" Fuuko suddenly asked which surprised Raiha. "I'm sorry if I lied to you before. A woman named Neon is actually working in the Imperial Pala—" Raiha stood up and grabbed her shoulders. "Raiha-kun?"

"Tell me, Fuuko…is…is that Neon…that Neon you're talking about…is…is her hair long? Is she taller than you? Please tell me!"

"Wait a minute, Raiha-kun!" Fuuko whined. Raiha apologized and let go of Fuuko's shoulders. "You don't have to do that. I will answer all of your questions." Fuuko answered, with a hint of sadness in her voice. "The answer to all of your questions is…yes. It is true that she once left the Imperial Palace. She came back just now to work as my personal tutor. I hope that you got the answer you need." She is now struggling to control the tears that are trying to run down. She looked up to him and noticed that a smile was formed on his lips. A smile that's different from the one he used to show to her and to everyone else.

"Thank you very much, Fuuko. What you told me gave me hope."

Fuuko tried to show a smile. "That…that's good to hear then…" she said. The Crown Princess stood up. "I need to go back to class now." She walked away and quickened her pace.

"Fuuko…wait…" Raiha said. Fuuko stopped walking. He held her hands and squeezed them. "You really are a true friend." He was expecting an answer from her but all he could hear was her sobs. "Fuuko?"

"Raiha-kun…you always tell me to move on yet…you still love Neon-san. What makes her so special in your eyes, Raiha-kun?" The purple-haired Kirisawa asked him. "I love you…my only wish is for you to feel the same way." She pulled her hands to release them from Raiha's grip. "What should I do in order for you to love me?" Raiha wasn't able to speak. "I know you're just going to tell me that I am now attached and that I need to forget about you." She took a deep breath. "I guess you're right." She looked up to him, straight in the eyes. "Thank you very much for everything. Sayonara…"

"Fuuko…I…"

"If you're gonna say sorry, please don't say it anymore." She smiled at him before she walked away. Raiha remained there, wondering what he should do next.

---

Fuuko attended her last class for this day but her attention was not on the lesson but on the conversation she had with him today. She thought that it will be one of the happiest days of her life because she was able to spend some time with him alone. It turned out to be the saddest day of her life. She bid goodbye to him—the man she loved the most.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the class. The professor bid goodbye and went out. Fuuko stood up and left the classroom. She headed to the parking area. Her bodyguards saw her and quickly approached her and accompanied her to their car. When she was inside, she began to cry.

One of the female bodyguards saw her crying. Worried, she went inside the car and sat beside her. "Are you alright, Fuuko-sama?"

"Fuuko quickly nodded. "Yeah. I'm alright. Thanks for the concern."

"My lady…if you need something, please don't hesitate to tell us."

"Thanks." The Crown Princess smiled at her before the bodyguard returned outside. She closed and locked the car door. When the bodyguard was no longer around, she continued to cry, releasing her feelings.

---

About an hour later…

Someone opened the door and went inside. The man outside closed the door for him. It was Tokiya who came. He greeted Fuuko but she ignored him. She didn't even bother to look at him. The Crown Princess is staring at the view outside.

"Hey monkey! Is there something wrong with you?" Tokiya asked.

"Shut up." Fuuko answered, still not looking at him. "I am not in the mood today."

Surprised by her response, Tokiya shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever you say…I'm sorry."

Silence took over. Both Tokiya and Fuuko didn't open their mouths to initiate a conversation on their way home. Fuuko's eyes were still glued on to the view at the window while her husband is reading a book.

The Prince is busy reading his book when Fuuko, who has been silent all this time, rested her head on his shoulder. Tokiya was surprised but he didn't let it show. "Hey…"

"I know you're totally annoyed by this…but please for a while…let me…"

Tokiya sighed. He closed his book and shifted his attention to his wife. "Tell me what happened. It's Raiha, right?"

Fuuko chuckled weakly. "How did you know?"

"Stupid monkey…have you forgotten? We are on our way to our respective classrooms when you saw Raiha and then you approached him. I assume that you had a conversation. It's common sense."

"Right…you saw me." Before Fuuko could speak, tears started to run down from her eyes. "It's over, Toki-kun…it's over…"

"What do you mean?"

"I…just bid goodbye to him…"

His eyes opened wide to what Fuuko had just mentioned. She continued to cry. "You know…if you continue to cry, my shirt will be wet with your tears." Tokiya said.

Fuuko quickly raise her head. "Sorry." She immediately moved away from him. "I'm really sorry. It was unintentional." She wiped her eyes with her handkerchief. "I won't bother you any—huh?" Fuuko winced in pain as Tokiya grabbed her arm and, surprisingly, pulled her closer to him, eventually hugging his wife. "Tokiya…"

"I didn't ask you to move back, right?" He whispered in her ear. "If you want to cry, go on."

"You wouldn't get mad, if I go on?" she asked.

He didn't say a word. Tokiya simply nodded.

"Arigato…" she whispered.

---

Tokiya asked the driver to drop him and his wife at the garden instead at the main door of the Palace. The driver, knowing his master, didn't ask him why. After he dropped the couple in the garden, Tokiya held Fuuko's hand, which surprised her, and walked together.

"Anou, Tokiya…"

"What is it?" Tokiya asked, not bothering to look at her, as they walked together. "Are you tired already, dear monkey?"

Instead of her usual response, Fuuko told her husband to quit calling her monkey with sadness instead of anger. "How many times do I have to tell you that?"

Tokiya stopped walking, which prompted Fuuko to stop walking, too. His hand held tightly on hers. He squeezed it. "You were still thinking of him, am I right?"

The purple-haired Kirisawa bit her lip. "Forgive me."

He took a deep breath. "Did I ask you to apologize to me?" Fuuko quickly shook her head. "You know…as long as you think of that guy, you'll do nothing but cry and cry. Eventually, you will run out of tears. Do you actually want that to happen to you?"

She looked at him straight in the eyes. Her eyes were full of anger. "Look who's talking. We are already married to me but you still love Yanagi." The purple-haired Kirisawa looked away from him. "You talk about Yanagi in front of me and I don't mind. I just remain quiet and I try not to say anything but when I talk about Raiha-kun it seems like you don't even want me to mention his name." She looked away from him. "That's not fair…really."

"I know." He replied coolly, which annoyed his wife. "I'm being unfair because you're unfair, too…Kirisawa Fuuko." He moved closer to her, his hand on her chin. "Unlike you, I no longer approach Yanagi every time I see her. People will think that you are committing adultery as long as you stick to him like a dog. You approach him whenever you see him…you follow him anywhere he goes…you're too careless, my dear. You still try to make him fall in love with you even though we're already married. Do you know why I'm telling you this? Because I am trying to protect you…it'll be a big issue if they found out about this. You simply don't appreciate the fact that I'm doing this for you. Raiha…is he the only man in this world?"

"Tokiya…you just don't understand…" Fuuko answered. "I get what you wanted to say but…"

He pulled her closer to him. "Why don't we try and see if our relationship will work?"

It took her a while before she could fully understand what Tokiya was trying to say. "Even if we don't try, it's obvious that it won't work. There are just too many differences between us." She held his arms and motioned for him to let go. "Let us go inside the Palace. We need to resume our responsibilities." She looked away from him, trying her best not to cry. If it was Raiha who said those things, Fuuko wouldn't hesitate to say yes. Him and only him.

But it was her husband who asked her, not the man she loves.

And the Crown Princess Fuuko, married to Tokiya, the Crown Prince, has just bid goodbye to him. Raiha chose his first love instead of her. This happening left a wound in Fuuko's heart-a wound that will take a while before it completely heals.

Tokiya, aware of what just happened to his wife, brought her closer to him once again. Fuuko struggled this time, asking Tokiya to let her go. Unfortunately, she wasn't successful. She doesn't understand why he was acting weird. She wanted to ask him but the only word that came out of her mouth is his name. Tokiya smiled at her, something that he rarely does, and caressed her face.

The Crown Princess doesn't fully understand why Tokiya was acting strange all of a sudden. To be honest, Fuuko liked it this way. She wanted him to warm up to her and at least talk to her. Even if they were married without love, Fuuko believed that their relationship will only work if they will be friends. Seeing this event as an answer to her prayers, she became happy.

She looked up to him and smiled back. "Tokiya …"

Tokiya didn't answer. He just smiled.

Remembering the events that transpired earlier, however, was enough for Fuuko to question her feelings towards Tokiya's sudden change in the way he treats her.

_Could it be that he's only doing this because of what happened today?_

_If I agree to him, it'll be like I'm only using him to forget Raiha, right?_

The purple-haired princess shook her head. "No…this isn't right."

"Fuuko?"

She looked up to him. "Tokiya…I can't…if I agree to this, it will seem like I'm using you so that I could forget about him. I'm sorry"

He didn't say anything. Tokiya simply nodded. "Just stay by my side. It's more than enough for me."

"Uhm…"

"Look, I'm not asking you to love me. I'm not even asking you to simply forget him. It's not an easy process, I know but if we have each other, everything will be alright."

"Why are you doing this? I can't claim that I know you very well but I know that you don't normally do this for other people."

Annoyed by her hesitance, the Prince quickly thought of an idea for her to agree. "Let us make a deal then. We'll see if this will work out. If at the end of our deal and nothing happened out of our relationship, we'll have a divorce."

She moved away from him a bit. Fuuko needed to think. The Princess was hurt and confused, now that Tokiya suddenly asked her to be in a serious relationship with him and now, trying to make a deal with her?

_Is this the end of the world or something? _Fuuko asked herself. _Raiha-kun just rejected me and now Tokiya is doing this to me?_

The Princess took a deep breath. She approached Tokiya and nodded. "I…uh…it's a deal then." She smiled and walked away from him again. "I need to go back now. Neon-san's waiting for me! I have to study again, you know."

He didn't say anything. Tokiya simply followed her and grabbed her hand. Fuuko had a surprised look on her face.

"Let us go back together then."

**Author's Notes: Finally, an update! I'm really sorry if it took me forever to write this down. School work and clinical duty really gets in my way. And I'm also stressed out. I'm sorry if I no longer reply to your reviews. I assure you that every single thing you say about my fic, whether good or bad, are very much appreciated. Oh, and I'm very sorry if they're all OOC in here. I really can't believe that some people still read this outdated fic of mine. Thank you very much to those people who have recently added this fic to their favorites and alert lists. Thank you very much once again and see you soon! I will still updated and try my best to finish this. I promise.**

**END OF CHAPTER EIGHTEEN. You all know what to do. Thanks!**


	19. Try Out

**CHAPTER NINETEEN-TRY OUT**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied.**

**Author's Notes: Thank you! That's all I could say! And I would like to apologize for the super late update. I almost planned to delete this and write a new one but I know I must finish this as I promised.**

Tokiya and Fuuko returned to the Palace together, his hand interlocked on hers, with their deal on their minds. They're both wondering if their relationship would actually work. They will only find out a year later though. And so, the "try-out" begins today.

It seemed that the deal didn't change anything in the way they communicate with each other. Probably the reason for this is that this is just the beginning.

"Damn it!" Fuuko hissed as she and Tokiya continued to walk together. "I'm sure that Neon-san will get mad at me for being late. She expects me to be back here by 5:30! It's your entire fault, you stupid chunk of ice!"

"Quit complaining. It's also your fault." Tokiya answered with the usual tone of his voice. They may be annoyed with each other but their hands say otherwise.

They continued to walk together until they reached the library, where Neon is waiting for the Crown Princess. She looked stern, as always but the sternness quickly disappeared when she saw the Prince. Neon stood up to greet them, not letting her sudden change of emotion become obvious to the couple.

"Neon-san, I'm sorry for being late. Something happened and uh…"

"It's alright, my lady. Let us now begin your lessons." Neon answered. "Tokiya-sama, if you'll please excuse us."

Tokiya released Fuuko's hand. He took a quick look at his wife before leaving. Fuuko simply nodded as a way to say "see you later" to him. The purple-haired princess noticed that Neon was sad. "Is there something wrong, Neon-san?" 

Neon's sadness disappeared and quickly returned to her stern side. "Uh…it's nothing wrong. We should begin now. Do you have your notes now?"

"Ah…yes. I'll go back to my room first to get my notes." Fuuko replied. 

---

Neon, stood up and looked at the view in the window while waiting for the Princess to return, remembered what she saw in the garden when she was there, walking to breath some fresh air.

Princess Fuuko and Prince Tokiya are together. And she was in his arms. 

For other people, it was just a normal for them to have intimate moments and it's actually good for them. After all, they are a married couple now. But not for Neon, the personal tutor of the Princess, it is not good. It wasn't a good scene for her. She was saddened by what she saw and went back inside the Palace.

Was she jealous by what she saw? The answer is…yes. She was in love with the Prince. Her eyes were for him and him only. 

The red-haired Neon first worked in the Imperial Palace as one of the secretaries of the Emperor. Later on, when the Prince started to become involve in Emperor's work, Neon was assigned to be his personal secretary. She didn't fall in love with him at first sight, unlike other girls who have seen the Prince up close and personal. She was in a beautiful relationship with another man by then. Plus, Tokiya was too arrogant and snobbish for her.

Working for the Prince for a long time changed Neon's impression and feelings towards him. She saw a side of him that Neon failed to notice when she first met him. For her, Prince Tokiya has the qualities of an ideal man. He can also be a nice person…you just have to be with him long enough to see beyond the surface. 

Finally, Neon realized that her feelings have truly changed. She was in love with her master, the Crown Prince. She was aware that the Prince is in love with someone else and it is almost impossible for her to be the love of his life. Also, she already had a boyfriend. She promised him that they'll get married if the time is right.

Because of her confusion between her new love and commitment, Neon decided to resign. It was difficult at first, knowing that she will not be able to see him anymore. But, it was a good decision to benefit everyone, including her boyfriend. Her resignation has been accepted, although the people at the Palace were hesitant to see her leave, especially the Emperor, who found Neon to be a dedicated person at her job. Tokiya, as always, didn't care or even bothered to thank her for all the hard work she did at the Palace. Neon left the Palace and eventually disappeared. The people closest to her, including her boyfriend, didn't have any idea on where she actually went.

Neon actually went abroad to "find herself" and to reflect about everything that has happened to her life. Upon her return to Japan, she immediately returned home and apologized to her sisters. But she didn't show herself to her boyfriend again. She didn't end her relationship with him formally, not even before she left. She wanted to hide from him for Neon's afraid that formally breaking up with him will not be accepted easily. For Neon, it was much better if he'll just forget about her and move on.

She thought her feelings for the Prince has finally disappeared. This was her belief until the Emperor has asked her to return to the Imperial Palace to be the soon-to-be Crown Princess's personal tutor. Neon rejected the offer at first but because of her younger sisters, who were already working there, urged her to return and work for the Imperial Family once again. Neon accepted the offer, thinking that it's better to have a job than procrastinating. There, Neon found out that she was still in love with him.

Aware of the fact that the Prince's marriage to Fuuko, the new Crown Princess, was just an arrangement set up by their respective families, Neon gained a new hope-a hope that the Prince will finally notice her and will set his eyes on her.

However, seeing him embracing his wife was all it took to shatter that hope. She wanted to be mad at the Princess for becoming close to the man she loves but she tried to control that rage. Fuuko was her master and a very kind one at that. For her, the Princess is a very good person and she has given her full trust. Neon is just one of the employees in the Palace and has no right to be mad at her own master.

Taking a deep breath, Neon controlled her anger and jealousy. She hid it deep within her mind and tried to focus on her current work. Returning to the study table, she was surprised to see Fuuko.

"Ojousama! When have you returned?"

Fuuko looked up to her. "Neon-san, I've been here for about 20 minutes and I'm about to finish reading this module you gave me last week."

Neon quickly apologized. "Forgive me, ojousama! You see, I…"

The purple-haired Princess shook her head. "There's no need for any apology, Neon-san. Is there something wrong? I actually called you but you weren't answering so I just sat down and reviewed my notes and read my modules."

Neon sat down beside the Princess. "I'm just…thinking of something. Please continue reading, Fuuko-sama. After you've finished reading, I'll give you some quizzes. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Hai…" Fuuko answered and quickly shifted her gaze back to the module.

---

Two months have already passed since Fuuko and Tokiya agreed to act like a real husband and a wife. The communication has been finally established. The couple was much closer now. Tokiya has started to open up to Fuuko and even got to share his experiences, something he only did with his best friend, Yanagi. Fuuko did the same thing. Through this, the Princess was starting to recover from the pain that she felt after Raiha rejected her. She hates to admit it but it was all thanks to her husband. He became her source of strength and it was him who encouraged the Crown Princess to move on and forget Raiha. Fuuko gradually returned to her former self as days passed by.

"Hey! I thought I told you to wait for me!" Fuuko shouted when she saw Tokiya passed by her room. She was still fixing her hair. "It's still early!"

Tokiya headed to his wife's room. "You're too slow." He sat down on the nearby couch. "You spend too much time fixing yourself. I have to thank our drivers that they drive fast."

Fuuko continued fixing her hair. "Shut up. Why are you so excited to go to school?"

"I'm not excited. I just want to be sure that we'll arrive there on time so that we won't miss anything." Tokiya replied calmly. "Now, if you'll just quit arguing with me and just finish doing what you need to do, you'll finish earlier. We still need to greet the Emperor."

"Hai, hai…" Fuuko muttered. _I'm starting to hate this kind of life._

As she finished combing the tips of her hair, she took a final look at her reflection in the mirror before she stood up and approached her husband. She smiled at him. "Let's go."

"Finally…" Tokiya muttered. "I thought it'll take you forever to fix that bird's nest of yours." He stood up and walked out of his wife's room.

"What did you say, you jerk?" Fuuko asked and walked faster to catch up with Tokiya. "You call my hair a bird's nest! How dare you, Tokiya-kun!" she grinned and held Tokiya's left arm.

"Hey let go you…" Tokiya sighed. He knew that Fuuko won't let go of his arm even if he yell at her a thousand times. "Let us go to their chambers and greet them before we leave."

"Sure!" Fuuko replied happily. 

There was one thing the princess didn't notice. Her husband blushed when she held his arm. 

---

After eating their breakfast, the couple headed to the Emperor's room. The Empress was also there, talking to her husband. The couple bowed and greeted them a good morning. As the older couple greeted them back, the Empress Dowager came to the Emperor's room. Everyone greeted her. She smiled and prompted everyone to sit down.

"I see that everyone is here. Tokiya and Fuuko, how's school?" The Empress Dowager asked.

"Uh…everything's fine, obaasama. I'm having fun and I don't have any problems in my subjects so far. Neon-san also helps me with difficult topics."

"Actually, the monkey-I mean, the Princess failed her last long exam and last 2 quizzes. In fact, she's going to take another long exam today to avoid having a failing grade. It is a major subject. If her professor didn't talk to me, I'll never find out. Even Neon-san who was supposed to tell us what's happening to her didn't inform us." Tokiya interjected. He earned a glare from Fuuko. "What's with the look?"

"Tokiya! You…"

"Is it true, Fuuko-ojousama?" Empress Masako asked.

Fuuko sighed. "How could you, you ice block? Fuuko whispered angrily. "Yes."

"And you're telling us that everything's fine and that you don't have any problems?" The Empress asked again. 

_Damn you, for provoking the lioness. _Fuuko said to herself. "It was not my intention to hide it from you, Kogo-sama." She answered politely. "I know that I can handle this that's why I told you that there's no problem with my studies. As I mentioned before, Neon-san is helping me with my studies. I can assure you that I can pass this next long test. I hate to be rude to you, Okaasama but you are overreacting. It's like the world is about to end just because I failed a long test."

"She was right, for once." Tokiya muttered. He looked at his wristwatch and sighed. _We'll be late if we don't leave immediately._

Surprised by her response, Empress Masako quickly looked at her son. "You have been teaching her to speak to me like this, don't you?"

The Emperor sighed. "Now, if you will please calm down." He looked at the Crown Princess. "Crown Princess Fuuko, just do your best next time."

"Be sure to do well on your exams. What will the people say if they find out that you, the future ruler of this country, failed an exam?" Empress Masako said. 

"Thank you, Otousama, Okaasama. Again, I would like to apologize for hiding this to you." She looked at the Empress Dowager. "Obaasama, I'm sorry." 

The old woman smiled. "I know you're having a tough time because you study and at the same time, do your responsibilities as the future Empress. Just do your best, okay? I have faith in you, Fuuko-hime" She looked at her grandson. "I see that you are very concerned with your wife, am I right?"

The silver-haired prince looked away from his grandmother. "I was only telling the truth. I expected the Empress to nag the Princess and overreact."

Fuuko glared at her husband for the second time. "Tokiya, you never learn, don't you? Okaasama might get mad at you again." she whispered. Her husband looked at her but didn't say anything.

The Empress Dowager spoke. "I came here because I want to say something to the couple." Both the Crown Prince and Crown Princess looked at the old woman. "But I know that you'll be late for your first class so I'll just tell it to you later. You may go now."

The couple bowed before they left the room.

---

"Do you have any idea what Grandmother is going to tell us?" Tokiya asked his wife as they head towards the school building. He waited for an answer but he didn't get any. "Hey, I'm asking you a question."

"Don't talk to me." Fuuko replied coldly.

"Are you still mad about what happened earlier? Geez, Fuuko." Annoyed, Fuuko walked faster, leaving the Crown Prince and the bodyguards behind. Miki walked faster also to catch up with the Princess. "Is it her time of the month? I really don't understand women." Tokiya muttered. "Wait up, you monkey!"

Fuuko continued ignoring her husband. _First, the bitchy hag talked to Tokiya about it and earlier, that ice block mentioned to the lioness about it. Thank goodness Otousama and Obaasama understood my situation unlike that lioness._ Her fellow students were following her and greeting her a good morning but she ignored all of them. 

Tokiya was finally able to catch up with his wife. "What's wrong with you today?" Fuuko continued to ignore him. "Look, I'm sorry."

Fuuko stopped walking all of a sudden. "Wow. You're actually saying sorry? You surprised me. I didn't know that ice blocks like you know how to say sorry. Well then, I'll forgive you. But you'll treat me!" She grinned, an indication that her husband has no choice but to grant her wish.

"Fine, if that's what you want." He looked at his wristwatch. "We'll be late. Let's go."

The couple continued walking until someone approached them and greeted them a good morning. It was Raiha. Fuuko was stunned. _Raiha-kun…_

"It was nice to see you, Fuuko-sama, Tokiya-oujisama." He looked at Fuuko. "How are you?"

_Damn…just when I was trying to forget you…you showed up all of a sudden. And you act like nothing happened._ Although they study in the same university, they rarely see each other due to their different schedules. This fact was what helped the Crown Princess recover gradually from the pain of his rejection. Seeing him today was enough to surprise the Princess.

"Fuuko-sama? Are you alright? You seem abnormally quiet today." Raiha said. "It's not like you to be quiet."

Irritated by the current scene, Tokiya decided to do something. He cleared his throat to gain Raiha's attention. "Raiha-san, I hate to say this but we need to go now. You may talk to her later after class." He looked at his wife. "Let's go." 

Fuuko nodded. She took a quick look at Raiha before they left. 

_I hate to admit it but you saved me today, Tokiya._

**Author's Note: Yay I am done. Everyone, I really would like to apologize if I ignored this fic for a very long time. Not that I lost motivation in continuing this fic but because school, duty and thesis are all preventing me to update. I hope you are kind enough to understand but I promise you that I will definitely finish this fic no matter what happens. And I would like to thank all of you for patiently waiting for me to update. Your support and patience really motivates me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you are thinking by being kind enough to submit reviews. I might not reply but every single review you give is very, very much appreciated. Again, I thank all of you.**

**END OF CHAPTER NINETEEN. You all know what to do.**


	20. Argument

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ARGUMENT**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thank you very much for the love, support and patience! And I'm really sorry that I didn't update this for about…a year or more, I think. But again, thank you for your patience and for those that are new to this fic, thank you for your wonderful reviews and words of encouragement. Here we go!**

"_Will you marry me, Fuuko-sama?" Raiha asked the purple-haired princess, much to her delight. He offered his hand to her. "I promise I'll make you happy. Please leave the Imperial Palace. You will not be happy there."_

_Fuuko nodded, which made Raiha smile. She approached him and reached for his hand. She was about to hold his hand when a familiar voice called her. She stopped walking and looked at the person who called her._

"_Tokiya…"_

"_I already told you that you will continue to cry if you stay with him."_

_Raiha quickly retorted. "That is not true, Tokiya-sama. She is very important to me and there's no way I will make her cry." _

"_Really, now?" Tokiya asked. "But my wife did nothing but cry whenever she sees you…" He looked at his wife, who is now confused. "Who are you going to choose?" He offered his hand to her. "As long as you're with me, you will not cry."_

"_Tokiya, I…" The princess took a quick look at Raiha. "Raiha-kun…"_

"_I know you'll make the right decision, Fuuko-sama. Please think about your own happiness. Did you actually become happier when you decided to marry the prince?"_

_Fuuko looked at Raiha first then at her husband. "I…" She took a deep breath. "I have decided."_

"Hey! Fuuko!" Tokiya shook his sleeping wife's shoulder. "Wake up, sleepyhead! Your tutor will get mad at you if she caught you sleeping again." Fuuko quickly woke up. Tokiya thought that she will be surprised and will hit him because he disturbed her sleep but it turned out that he will be the one that will be surprised instead.

"RAIHA-KUN!" was her first word upon waking up. She quickly looked around to know where Raiha was but upon realizing that the scene earlier was just a dream, she sighed. She gasped when she saw her husband beside her. "Tokiya…"

He glared at her. "I won't be surprised if Neon-san comes back and nag BOTH OF US."

Fuuko decided not to answer back. It was her fault in the first place. She chuckled nervously. "Sorry, sorry. Did I say something that offended you while I was--" The purple haired princess quickly looked away from Tokiya. She finally remembered what she first mentioned upon waking up. "I'm sorry. I had a dream about…uh…"

"I don't want to listen to your explanation. Just continue reading unless you want Neon-san to lecture you." He replied coldly and continued reading.

"Are you mad at me or something?" Fuuko asked him. She waited for his answer but he didn't speak or even looked at her. "Answer's obvious." She muttered. She opened her books to study once again.

Tokiya rolled his eyes then looked at his wife. "I was astounded that you actually mentioned _his_ name in front of your husband. And I thought we already made a deal NOT to talk about him because you are trying to forget him."

Fuuko put down her book and quickly glared at him. "I told you I'm sorry, right?! It was not my intention to mention his name in front you. I…I just…wait a minute, why am I explaining this to you? As if mentioning his name was taboo in this--" Tokiya stood up and went out of the library. "Come back here!"

"What the hell is wrong with him!?" Fuuko muttered. She took a deep breath and continued reading. However, her mind is not in the book that she was reading but rather on the dream that she had. She took another deep breath to calm herself. _I understand why Tokiya is mad when I mentioned Raiha-kun's name. He wanted me to forget about Raiha-kun. I know that he wants me to move on already. But, does he really need to be that mad?_

It was only when Neon returned to the library that the princess had finally decided to forget about her dream and be serious with her studies.

---

When Tokiya walked out of the library, he went back to his room, locked the door and decided to take a quick shower. As the water washes through his body, his mind remembers very well what happened while he's in the library with his wife. She mentioned one name that Tokiya doesn't want her to mention anymore. He wanted his wife to forget Raiha, that's all. He can't understand why he got mad at that slip of the tongue moment. He closed his eyes. He's trying to calm himself down and not to let his emotions take over him.

_I can't understand her. He already hurt her a lot of times yet she keeps on thinking of him._

He punched the wall of his bathroom because of frustration. He can't understand himself either. Why did he react that way when Fuuko mentioned Raiha's name?

_I just want her to be happy, that's all. It's not like I want her or something._

He opened his eyes, as if he finally realized something. Then he took a deep breath.

---

The next morning…

Fuuko was preparing to go to school when someone knocked on the door of her room. She said "Come in!" to let that person in. It was Aki, Neon's youngest sister and her lady in waiting.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Fuuko-sama." Aki greeted Fuuko politely.

"Ohayo, Aki-san. Is the car ready? I want to go to school early today. I cannot wait for Tokiya today." Fuuko asked. But the truth is she doesn't want to go to school with him because of what happened yesterday.

"Pardon me, Fuuko-sama but the Empress Dowager wants to talk to you and Tokiya-sama today before you go to school. It must be important." Aki replied. "Let us go now to her room."

"Huh? What? Ah…sure, let's go." said Fuuko. _What a perfect timing._ She said to herself sarcastically. "I'll bring my things with me so I could leave once we're done talking."

Aki and Fuuko left the room and headed towards the Empress Dowager's room. As they walk, the lady in waiting asked the princess something, which surprised the latter.

"Fuuko-sama, pardon me for being rude but did you have an argument with Tokiya-sama or something?" It was at this time that Fuuko dropped her books, apparently surprised by Aki's question. Aki quickly picked up the books on the floor and gave them back to Fuuko. "Ah…I'm sorry for being so rude. If you don't want to talk about it, then it's fine. I guess the question must be too personal for you. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

Fuuko smiled at Aki. "It's alright. I was just surprised." She looked away from her. "No, we don't have an argument. Misunderstanding is the more appropriate term, I must say. But it's nothing major." They continued to walk. "I was just surprised that you noticed it."

"I've been working for you for several months now, Fuuko-sama. I know you better than anyone else here in the Palace, which is why I was able to notice that there was something wrong with you. You do not normally go to school early, even if you need to, because you wait for Tokiya-sama 100% of the time."

The princess chuckled. "You're right."

When they reached the Empress Dowager's room, Aki knocked at the door first. "The princess is here, Kotaigo-sama." Moments later, someone opened the door for Aki. It was Tokiya. "O-Ohayo gozaimasu, Tokiya-sama." She bowed at him. Tokiya replied back with a nod. He then looked at his wife. "Ohayo."

Surprised, Fuuko greeted back Tokiya and quickly moved her eyes away. "You may leave me now, Aki-san. Thank you very much." Fuuko told Aki. The latter bowed before she left. She then entered the room and closed it. "Oh, dear. I have to deal with an ice block early in the morning." She muttered to herself. She took a quick look at him, who was staring at the view from the large window, before sitting down on the couch. Several minutes later, Tokiya decided to sit down as well. When he sat down beside her, the Princess felt uncomfortable all of a sudden and moved away from him a bit. Tokiya quickly noticed what she had done just now and stared at her.

Wondering why Tokiya is looking at her, she asked him. "Eh? What, err, why are you looking at me like that? Something wrong with my face?"

"Are you mad at me or what?" He asked.

"Huh? What the hell are you saying? Me? Mad with you?" Fuuko laughed nervously. "I don't have enough reasons to get mad at you." Fuuko stared at him for a while then began speaking once again. "But…thinking about it, I do have a reason why I should be mad."

"And what is that reason, may I ask?" Tokiya asked. "Please don't tell me that the reason is because I got mad because you mentioned Raiha's name in front of me. Look, did you actually remember what we discussed before? We will try and see if this marriage works. If yes, then it's fine. If not, I'll be more than willing to return to you the normal life that this marriage took away." He took a deep breath. "As long as you're married to me, Raiha is not included in this."

"I know." Fuuko answered as she stood up. "But is it my fault that he was in my dream? Did I even wish for it? I am trying my best to forget him and move on." She walked around the room, checking the surroundings. The Empress Dowager's room has always impressed her. It has a modern look yet the traditional Japanese atmosphere can still be felt. She spoke again. "It is not very easy to forget someone who is very important to you. Don't tell me that you have already forgotten Yanagi. I know that it was her you want to marry and not me. And I know very well that you are in love with her."

He stood up and approached her, his eyes on hers. "I can't believe that you're still at it. I already told you before. I've already forgotten Yanagi."

Fuuko glared at him. She wanted to punch Tokiya so badly but she is resisting the urge to do so. "Please don't be a hypocrite. It is not easy to forget someone that you love so much. And please don't use our marriage as an excuse. You still have feelings for her." Without hesitation, Fuuko touched Tokiya's face. "I don't mind if you still love her. I understand that it's very hard for you to move on. It's alright if you tell me straight to my face that you still love Yanagi-chan. I don't mind, really."

Tears started to run down on her face, which Fuuko immediately noticed. Tokiya was surprised. Embarrassed, Fuuko smiled at him. "Oh…uh…I'm alright, Tokiya. Don't mind my tears. it." She turned away from Tokiya and quickly wiped her face. "I think I'm becoming a crybaby." Fuuko chuckled. When the princess was done, she looked back at her husband. "I know I told you this before but…you're not being fair. I hope you understand what I'm going through because it's what I've been doing all this time-understanding that you still have feelings for her."

Tokiya was unable to speak. All he could do is watch his wife sit down on the couch and watch her every move while waiting for their grandmother.

"_You're not being fair."_

_Maybe she's right_. Tokiya thought. His wife didn't do anything whenever Yanagi is mentioned but when it comes to Raiha, he automatically try to change the topic as if the mere mention of him is already a mortal sin.

_Why, you ask?_

_Is it because…_

The two heard a door open. Fuuko tried to compose herself while Tokiya just remained standing.

"Ah forgive me if I've kept you waiting for so long. My conversation with your father took longer than expected." It was the Empress Dowager. "This will be very quick, I assure you." She sat down in the chair opposite Fuuko.

"We still have time after school. You could just tell us as soon as we got home from the university." Tokiya replied. "Why are you so excited to talk to us, may I ask?"

The old woman simply smiled. "Why, my dear grandson, did I interrupt something while you're waiting for me?" She noticed Fuuko's shocked face and laughed. "I'm just kidding, my child but I don't mind if you're actually doing something. After all, you're a married couple. In fact, you even have the legal right to do so."

"If you really have something to say, please tell us already."

_Obaasama, I really admire your unlimited tolerance. _Fuuko thought. _If it was me, I swear I have already punched this guy's face._

Again, the Empress Dowager smiled. "Excited, aren't we? Well then...I asked you to come here because..."

After the Empress Dowager spoke, the couple became speechless. The normally brash Fuuko became speechless while her husband cannot think of anything to say to his grandmother.

**I think my writing skills are beginning to get rusty. Not that I'm very good at writing to begin with. I'm sorry if this chapter is not very good. **

**END OF CHAPTER TWENTY. As always, your reviews, criticisms and violent reactions are very much appreciated and I'm sorry if I didn't reply to your previous reviews. **


	21. Author's Announcement

**ANNOUCEMENT/SURVEY**

Master Thief here.

I'm really sorry for completely ignoring this story, even though I said I will finish this no matter what happens. I just suddenly lost interest…completely.

But, I've been thinking of rewriting this story. The plot is still the same but there will be some changes and if possible, shorten the story. What do you guys think?

Your opinions will help me get back at writing again. Thank you so much in advance!

Much love,

Master Thief/Irichi


End file.
